The Challenge
by Lottielue1
Summary: To prove how romantic and creative the male ducks are in dating Connie and Julie set up a challenge to see which is the most romantic duck. Laughs, loves and romantic dates in store.
1. The Challenge

**This is my first ever mighty ducks film so let me know what you think x**

* * *

" Julie how did we get into this," moaned Connie staring down at the notebook in front of her.

" Because somebody not mentioning any names *cough Connie cough* told them we would come up with an idea for them to show who is the most romantic and creative."

" I know. Why did I do that?"

" Maybe because you couldn't deal with them arguing anymore." Suggested Julie looking down at her notebook.

_**Flashback**_

_After a hard and long practice the ducks were all sat in the locker rooms all were sweating and exhausted. The silence in the room was a blessing for both female ducks after such a hard morning. They all had to be at the locker room 7 o clock sharp unfortunately Coach Orion meant am. So they were still half awake by 7 and coach didn't let them off. It was now 9am on a Saturday morning._

_" Julie, How long do you think the silence between them will last?" whispered Connie to the blonde next to her._

_" I don't think it will…" she never got to finish the sentence as a loud bang caught everyone's attention. Looking slightly confused to his surroundings was Lester Averman. _

_" What the hell man?" shouted Portman as per usual. The girls never understood why he had to talk so loud. _

_" I think I fell asleep and fell off the bench," he said scratching his head with a strange look on his face._

_" Averman," everyone laughed like it was something that they would expect him to do. And it was._

_Just then Coach Orion walked through the doors barking his orders of cleaning the locker room. However the whole team noticed something was wrong. _

_" Yo Coach! What's up man?" Russ asked startling the elder man. _

_" Anniversary problems." He mumbled with a sigh. His face looked years older than he usually did._

_" So what's with the anniversary problem dude," asked the shyer Bash Brother. _

_" Well you see I have absolutely no idea what to do for it, what doesn't help is the fact she is really romantic and it is our 10 year one, she think it's a big achievement." _

_" Well Coach your in luck cause we are all very romantic guys. Dating is our middle name." _

_" What you on about Luis, mine isn't dating it's Patrick." Dwayne said clearly confused._

_" He doesn't mean as it's our middle name cause nobody would give their child a middle name of dating. Expert of love and dating is what he means. You get me cowboy?" Explained Russ. He was always the one who explained things to Dwayne who struggled understanding the usual things like sarcasm. Dwayne shook his head still confused._

_" Just forget about it then cowboy,"_

_" Now Coach you say your old lady is a romantic well why not take her to the cinema and watch a film there and then tell her you love her." Charlie suggested. _

_" Thanks for the help Conway but that's more teenage dating, and Conway is that all you do." Charlie shrugged his shoulders guiltily _

_" Well that's what we all do the girls seem to love it," Adam informed them. While the team were looking at Adam coaches eyes were going back and forth between the girls and Adam, he smirked as he saw their lips turn up in distaste._

_" Moreau, Gaffney what do you propose?" as he saw the girls faces instantly brighten up he knew this could be the answer._

_" Well Coach a good way to start would be buying her a gift like a necklace or a bracelet or maybe a evening gown." Started Connie._

_" Then take her on a date like a candle light meal have some champagne or a nice wine, treat her like she's the most important woman ever." Julie carried on; it was like the two girls were talking in tandem. _

_" Then go for a walk under a beautiful night sky and have a blanket to sit on to watch the firework show that you could organise." _

_" Then take her home, run her a warm bubble bath let her relax and you may get lucky," At that Julie winked at the coach. _

_The group sat there in complete shock, and then suddenly a smile broke on to the Orion's face. " Girl's that is amazing, why didn't I think that?" _

_" Well Coach it has been proven today by our amazing team mates that boys are hopeless when it comes to romantic and original dates." Smiled Connie laughing at the "Heys" and "That's not true" coming from the other lads. _

_" I'm going to go book the reservation for the restaurant we had our first date at, thank you girls,"_

_As the Coach left the boys turned their eyes on to the two girls standing there with shower stuff. " You are so evil," declared Guy. This just caused the girls to smirk._

_" We can be creative in our dates hell I'm the most creative of us all!" Ken told them._

_" Are you hell Kenny, I'm the most creative of us all!" Goldberg argued back. The rest of the boys disagreed till an argument broke out. Connie looked at Julie with a raised eyebrow and a shake of the head. Indicating to Julie she yelled at the top of her voice for everyone to shut up. Once they were silent Connie addressed the group._

_" You all say you're the most creative and romantic, Julie and I will come up with an idea for you to show us who is the most romantic and creative. But until then I advise you to all take a shower cause you stink!" _

_" Babe you love the way we smell all sweaty," winked Dean Portman. Heading over to the showers._

**_End of Flashback_**

" So any idea's what we could do?" asked Connie hopefully.

" I have one idea." Hearing this Connie sat up straight her eyes focusing on Julie and nothing else.

Julie just shook her head at her friends' alertness "Well seeing as it's a dating issue where they have to be creative and romantic, why not set them a challenge. They each have to take us on a date they have to come up with it by themselves and it has to be original, they also have to act the part of the guy who has asked out the girl to make it seem like a real date. When we have dated every single one we sit down and rank them in order of who is the most romantic and give things for improvement." Explained Julie seeing her friends face brighten as she informed her of her idea.

" Jules that's amazin'"

" Okay and these notebooks could be our date journals. When we come back off a date we write down what we thought and how well it went." Connie said excitedly.

" So you up for it?" asked a confident Julie.

" Hell yeah. Like everyone thinks were the girlfriends to them all. I just want to see how they do it."

" Okay Connie so we are going to go on separate dates. But we need to decide who goes when."

" I'll do it, it was my strong point back in elementary." Connie confidently said taking the white and pink A5 notebooks.

" Excellent, while you do it, I'll nip in to the shower if that's okay with you?" asked Julie to her best friend. She too was really looking forward to it.

" Yeah go for it,"

Julie walked into the connected ensuite bathroom to their dorm. Connie picked up the pink notebook and wrote Julie's name on it and then did the same to white but wrote her own. Opening the white notebook she begun to write.

Connie's dates with the Mighty Ducks Hockey males.

1st date – Charlie Conway- number 96 – Captain and plays forward.

2nd date – Guy Germaine – number 00 and plays forward

3rd date – Dwayne Robinson – number 7 and plays forward

4th date – Fulton Reed – number 44 and plays defence

5th date – Russ Tyler – number 56 and plays defence

6th date – Gregory Goldberg – number 33 and plays goalie and defence

7th date – Adam Banks – number 99 and plays forward

8th date – Dean Portman – number –21 and plays defence

9th date – Lester Averman – number 4 and plays forward

10th date – Ken Wu – number 16 and plays forward

11th date – Luis Mendoza – number 22 and plays forward

Grading Scheme:

Romance: out of 10

Creativity: out of 10

How gentlemen like are they: out of 10

Effort the have put in: out of 10

What I like: out of 10

How they made you feel at the end: out of 10

After writing this down on the first page she turned it over and wrote Charlie Conway at the top and turned over and wrote Guy Germaine. She did the same pattern all the way down to Luis Mendoza. Turning to the last page she wrote notes just in case she wanted to remember specific parts that had nothing to do with the date. Once she was happy with her book. She placed it beside her and picked up the pink one.

Julie's dates with the Mighty Ducks Hockey males.

1st date – Adam Banks – number 99 and plays forward

2nd date – Fulton Reed – number 44 and plays defence

3rd date – Lester Averman – number 4 and plays forward

4th date – Guy Germaine – number 00 and plays forward

5th date – Luis Mendoza – number 22 and plays forward

6th date – Charlie Conway – number 96 – Captain and plays forward

7th date – Dean Portman – number 21 and plays defence

8th date – Ken Wu – number 16 and plays forward

9th date – Dwayne Robinson – number 7 and plays forward

10th date – Russ Tyler – number 56 and plays defence

11th date – Gregory Goldberg – number 33 and plays goalie and defence

Just like she did to her on the same page she wrote the grading scheme and what it was out of. Then she turned each page and wrote the boys names down starting with Adam and finishing with Goldberg. Once again she turned to the last page and wrote notes.

Putting the pink notebook down beside her she stood up and walked over to the mini fridge. Each dorm was equipped with a Mini fridge, one wardrobe for each person, and a set of chest of draws per person. Also a single bed each, a TV, a radio, a vanity table and an alarm clock.

Bending down to open the mini fridge she peered inside, in there were 3 cans of Coke, 2 cans of Diet Coke, a Sprit, 3 Fantas a few bottles of water. Grabbing the finale bottle of Sprite. She popped the can and took a swift gulp. Peering out of the window she saw Portman and Fulton sat under a tree both wearing dark clothes, combat boots and bandannas in their hair. It looked as if they were doing homework but she wasn't quite sure. She saw a few Varsity members on the grass, as she scanned the field. Bringing her attention back to the room as she saw Julie walk out of the room in a pair of dark hipster denim jeans anda yellow t-shirt with a picture of Tweety on the front.

" Connie pass us a Coke please," Julie, asked as she looked in the mirror that was in side the wardrobe.

Walking over to Julie with the can of Coke in her hand, she looked in the mirror herself. She passed the Coke to Julie who opened it and took a hearty drink and placed the can on the vanity table.

" Have you sorted the dates out?" Julie asked her as she walked and sat on her bed.

" Yeah, yours is the pink notebook and mine is the white one, have a look at it while I go in the shower." Connie told as she walked into the bathroom.

Doing as she was asked Julie picked up the books and read what had been put. She had no objection to the order of the dates Connie had written for her but two names in particular kept catching her eye. Guy Germaine and Charlie Conway, she had enjoyed their company since she had met them but she had liked something more, the only person who knew of her crushes was Connie. Julie was super shocked when she knew Connie didn't mind her liking either of the boys as she thought she would. She was really close with Charlie as she had grown up with him and Guy was her first love. So to know that her best friend totally accepted it was a weight off her shoulders.

Sitting down at the vanity table she plugged in the hair dryer and begun to blow-dry her hair.

She finished the same time as Connie walked out of the bathroom in a pair of white flare jeans and a bright orange tank top.

" So when we going to tell the lads our idea?" Connie asked her as she reached for her hairbrush.

" Why not ring the boys and ask them to come up to our room and then we'll go through it," recommend Julie.

" Yeah that's cool by me, by the way did you have a look at the date order?" she asked Julie as she turned on the hair dryer.

" Yeah and I'm happy with it and I like how you set it out. To be honest I'm really looking forward to it" Julie told her picking up the phone.

" Does this have anything to do with the fact your harbouring little crushes on Captain Ducky and Gee," she teased.

" Maybe," at this Julie blushed a little. She already had dialled Charlie's number.

" Hey Charlie it's Julie,"

" Hey Julie what's up?"

" Connie and myself have come up with our idea, can you gather all the lads up and bring them over to Connie and mines Dorm Room and we'll explain it,"

" Sure Julie we'll be over in a bit, by the way do you have any idea were the ducks are?"

" Portman and Fulton are on the field it looks like there doing homework or something, but I don't know about the others."

" Right thanks Julie, catch ya later,"

" Bye Charlie,"

When Julie hung up the phone she looked at Connie who had a smirk a mile wide on her face. " Shut up," she grumbled at her. Which caused the smirk to widen if that was even possible.

15 minutes late the boys were seated on the floor and the girls beds.

" So Connie what's your amazing idea?" Portman asked her from were he was sat.

" Well actually it was Julie's idea, well you guys all said you were the most creative and romantic men alive pretty much, implying you can take a girl on a date and make her feel special and loved as well as been romantic and creative," the lads nodded their heads with smug smiles on their faces.

" Well so I came up with this. Each and everyone of you will take Connie and I on a date, but you have to act like were the girl of your dreams to show us how romantic you are and you also have to be creative so not the typical date at the cinema," explained Julie looking at the boys.

" Okay so we have to take you on a date each right," Said Guy trying to understand what Julie was getting at. Both Julie and Connie nodded their head.

" What if we take you on a date and it's not to your liking," Goldberg asked them.

" Goldie you have known me since we were 9 and Julie since you were 12. I think you know us well enough now that you could come up with a date," said Connie, Goldberg nodded and agreed.

" Do you all agree to this?" asked Julie her eyes glancing back to Charlie and Guy once in a while.

" Yeah," they coursed.

" Okay so they're some a few rules, the 1st is … it must be something you have thought up yourselves it doesn't matter if I go on a date with Portman and Goldie and they both have the same date as each other it will not matter as Julie and I wont say anything to you about it." Connie explained to them.

" The 2nd rule is there is no price tag you can go expensive or cheap because it doesn't matter if you're the richest person who spends an absolute fortune on a date or someone who spends a little amount of money but put a lot of time and thought into it," Julie continued taking over what Connie had said.

" Now this isn't a rule but it is how we are going to grade you. You'll be able to get total marks of 60 if your good. The six grade schemes are: Creativity, Romance, Been a Gentleman, Effort, How we feel at the end, and finally was it something I would like. Now you can work out what they are by yourselves I think to see if you can do it with out someone telling you what they meant."

" Okay Con, just one thing when do we have to do the dates." Charlie asked he did like this idea and he had the perfect idea for a date with Connie.

" Yeah you each have time to do it," explained Connie walking over to the notebooks on the floor. " Okay, so for me this will be the order you guys will date me in…" opening the book she cleared her voice and begun to speak. " Charlie, Guy, Dwayne, Fulton, Russ, Goldberg, Adam, Portman, Averman, Ken and then Luis. So when I've had my date with Charlie it'll be Guy's turn. I'll let you know when it's your turn. Now for Julie: her order goes like this … Adam, Fulton, Averman, Guy, Luis, Charlie, Portman, Ken, Dwayne, Russ, and Goldberg she will do the same. As you have noticed neither of you have a date with us at the same time."

" So uh… have we got umm – that long to plan these dates?" asked Averman nervously scratching the back of his neck.

" Nope, Charlie will be taking me in a week for our a date. I'm giving him that amount of time as we have just come up with the idea but doesn't mean you each get a week, once the date is over you'll have a few days to come and ask me out on a date," Connie told smiling when she saw their eyes widen in fear.

" What makes it harder is the fact you have to do two dates if your two dates are close together then good luck. Adam – just like Charlie you have a week to ask me out you'll have to set up for a date."

" By the way, once you've had both of your dates you are still not allowed to talk about it to those who haven't, also you will go in order so before Guy has his date with Connie both Adam and Charlie must have been on a date with one of us,"

" Okay, but why?" Luis asked not sure why he had to wait.

" Simple really, lets say I get all my dates done while Connie is on her 9th this gives Kenny and yourself an unfair advantage. Also some of you like Portman have dates close to each other so if Connie's ahead and then we both could end up having a date with Portman at the same time." Explained Julie. Asking him if he understood. When he told her he did she moved on. " Any questions,"

" Yeah I got one, what if you're ready early for your date," asked Charlie hoping to get the first date done quickly as he knew what it was going to be like and what he wanted to do.

" What you mean Charlie," Connie asked him clearly confused at what he was getting at.

" Well, I already know what I want to do for Connie's date and I don't think I'll need a week to get it sorted out,"

" That's good Charlie but a week wont hurt and you could come up with something else and that brings the date that special something," clarified Julie. Charlie smiled and she blushed a little.

" I also have a question. Do we have to do anything physical like kisses or hugs," Dwayne enquired.

" That is up to you, but you will be graded on it as if it was an awful kiss then you could be lowered down on the romantic and the did I like the date. However if it's a good kiss it could raise it, I won't stop you but think before you try it," Connie told them. Some of the lads paled where as some had huge grins on their faces. The reason she did it was to hopefully set her friend up with either Guy or Charlie. She could feel the daggers Julie was sending her, as she knew why she had said it.

" How do we ask you on the date," inquired Russ.

" Were not going to tell you, you have to do it by yourselves just think of it this way were not going to turn you down. However unless you want the whole school to know I suggest privacy could be a good thing," advised Julie.

" This is a great idea Catlady but I gotta jam as I have 2 dates to plan in a very short time," Fulton stood stretching his arms giving both girls a peck on the cheek. The other boys copied him and they followed Fulton out of the door. Ken was the last out of the door and shut it behind him.

Turning to Julie with a smile on her face she said " this is going to be interesting Jules."

Laughing, " I agree Cons, I totally agree,"

" What do you hope to do? Just one thing," Connie curiously asked.

" Well I kinda want some fireworks not a lot just a few, you know to make it slightly romantic. How about you?"

" Either something that brings back the past or the duck caring about me, you know offering their scarf, jumper, hat, gloves in case I'm cold, that will higher their marks for me."

" I never thought of that, but yeah that would raise marks for me as well."

"Julie" called Connie from her seat on the bed. " Secretly I'm a little nervous,"

" What you nervous about Cons?" she asked her carefully resting her hand on her knee.

" It's just, what if I start have feelings for one of the guys, what if I want to be with them and enjoyed it so much that I want to go on another date but they just did it to be the most romantic what if they don't feel the same way." Connie mumbled quickly lowering her eyes to the bed.

" That's how I feel Cons – I really like Charlie and Guy but when I go on the date with them what if I say something stupid what if I say I love you to one of them, they may think I'm doing it just for the date, or they get awkward and say I don't feel the same way," sighed Julie a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Connie instantly sat up straight hugging her best friend. " Oh My Gosh, how could I be so insensitive and so horrid, I totally forgot, I'm really sorry Julie,"

" Con it's okay honest, I'll be fine, anyway were you implying you like somebody," she grinned slyly.

Shoving her arm like she was mad but the blush didn't come out for know reason."

" Who is it?" she asked her grinning like a fool.

" I'm not going to tell you, I'll see if you can work it out with out me going no its not him, because I'll say no to them all,"

" Awwww Connie that not fair," pouted Julie " I told you!"

" And! You were drunk, you'd tell me anything when you're drunk," laughed Connie.

" Right I better find the bottle,"

" Nice try Catlady but I wont be tellin' ya,"

" I'll get the truth Connie Moreau, mark my words!" she cried and stomped her foot in an overly dramatic performance. This just caused Connie to crack up.

" Come on Jules let's study with all these date, I have a feeling were going to have to catch up if were not careful," nodding her head in agreement she grabbed her Physics book and begun to study while chatting with Connie. Both were looking forward to the up coming dates that would change their worlds so drastically. But neither knew that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next review will be up soon **

**Lottie x**


	2. Charlie and Connie

**Hey this is the next chapter and it's the first date, Charlie and Connie.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

" Julie I've been told to wear something warm and bring my ice skates, what the hell does Charlie have in mind?"

" Well I assume it's going to be something to do with ice Skating," Julie said from her spot on her bed.

" Well I know that, but ice skating for a date when we are Hockey players. I have a feeling this won't turn out well" sighed Connie running her fingers through her hair. She had hoped Charlie would at least have some creativity. " No! Bad Connie think positive he might surprise you," she told herself.

" You gotta admit it was slightly romantic how he asked you out, but embarrassing for me"

**_Flashback_**

_It was approximately 5 days and 12 hours since the girls had assigned the boys the task of basically wooing the girls in a fairytale by being their knight in shinning armour on their trusty steed to take them away in to the sunset. However they weren't knights but hockey players, there was no horse just ice skates and they weren't going to take them into the sunset but protect them on the ice. So maybe things weren't a fairytale. But it was still amusing to see them rush back and forth glancing at them every moment to see what they were up to. Connie and Julie both had the assumption that when they were talking one of the lads would be listening seeing if they could grasp small bits of detail._

_Over things had become more noticeable, like Connie had discovered that the Bashes were working a few hours here and there at that garage down the road, they both came back sweaty with grease on their faces, which surprisingly caught the attention of the varsity cheerleaders on a positive side. Nobody were more surprised than the Bash Brothers them selves._

_Goldberg had been cooking a lot and once asked the girls if they'd try some of his food. This confused but over whelmed the girls at his culinary skills._

_Now 5 days later Connie and Julie were in their dorm rooms at 11pm. Connie was platting her wet hair hoping it would turn out wavy in the morning, as she had just been in the shower. Julie was in there at the moment. A knock at the door had startled her, as she didn't think any one would be around this late after curfew._

_Opening the door she saw Charlie Conway smiling at her with his hands behind his back._

_" Oh Charlie I wasn't expecting you come in," she told him she had realised who he was. She returned the smile as she closed the door after him._

_" So Charlie what brings you here at 11 o'clock?" she asked him patting the spot on her bed next to her._

_" Well Connie I was wondering if you would like to come on a date with me this Saturday from about half 3 to 8." His confidence was high and his voice was strong but his eyes showed a little nervousness in them._

_" Charlie, I'd love to go on a date with you," she smiled joyfully back at him._

_Letting the air out that he didn't know he was holding and wasn't sure why he was holding it as he knew she'd say yes. Bringing his hand to his front he smiled when he noticed her eyes widen in surprise. In his hand was a delicate red rose that had a red ribbon with a bow wrapped around it._

_" Charlie it's beautiful," she whispered tears were in her eyes that made Charlie smile to know the tears were of happiness._

_" I'm glad you like It." he placed the rose in her hand._

_" So is there anything I'll be needing for this date?" she asked him while still looking at the rose._

_" Yeah, wear warm article clothing and bring your ice skates. Oh and don't have a big lunch" Slightly confused at his request she said nothing but nodded her head._

_Just then the bathroom door opened and Julie walked out in just a towel._

_" Connie have you…" her words suddenly froze in her throat as she saw Charlie standing there. In sudden surprise she let go of her towel, which unfortunately fell to floor. It was a whole 5 seconds till it dawned on them both what had happened. Charlie's face turned a dark pink and looked anywhere but Julie. Julie squeaked and picked up the towel covered her body and ran back into the bathroom._

_Connie stared at the retreating back of her friend to her male friend who stood there blushing furiously, it was obvious Charlie had seen Julie standing there naked and dripping wet. Smirking when she saw him readjust his pants to hide his little friend. Acting like she had seen anything she stood up and addressed him._

_" Er Charlie is there anything else you need to tell me,"_

_" Er… I'll pick you up here, I – I better be going, it's erm – late," stuttered Charlie._

_Pitying her friend, she told him not to worry she'd talk to Julie, and she opened the door and the still blushing Charlie walked out giving a gentle kiss on her cheek._

_When Charlie had left she rushed over to the bathroom and swung open the door. Julie was sat on the toilet her head in her hands as her shoulders shook. Sighing she walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, holding her and rubbing her back hoping to sooth her. Once the tears had stopped and she had calmed down she looked up to Connie her eyes all red and puffy from her crying. " I can't believe I did that, he saw everything," The embarrassment stage had taken over the tears._

_" I know Hun, he was just as embarrassed as you were." She told Julie._

_" What embarrassed at seeing an ugly girl like myself naked." She sniffed rubbing her arms. Connie's voice quickly turned from comforting to serious at her friend's statement._

_" Julie Gaffney don't you ever say your ugly, you are a beautiful woman with an amazing body!" Julie smiled at her. Connie was definitely right and she now had Charlie to back up what she had said, Julie had round C cup boobs a flat trim stomach, a curvy and plump bum with long legs. This was her reward after her hard work as a Hockey player. She also ate healthily but not in minute portions as she had a healthy appetite._

_" Thanks Con,"_

_" Your welcome Hun, and I know he didn't think you were ugly as I saw him readjusting his trouser bottoms so I think you had a pretty big effect on him," Giggled Connie. At this Julie smiled and begun to giggle herself. When she had stopped laughing Julie turned to Connie and asked him why Charlie came round._

_" He came to ask me on a date," Julie smiled and kissed her cheek and shooing her out of the bathroom._

_**End of Flashback**_

Thinking back to the day Connie agreed with her and looked back at her wardrobe. She had already thrown 2 outfits on to the bed that just weren't right for this date.

" Connie why not this," Connie turned her head to Julie who had pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans.

" I never saw that, it'll be perfect but what about the top?" scratching her head she routed through her draw of t-shirts. After 5 minutes of searching in the draw she flopped on the bed and groaned.

Laughing at her friend, Julie looked through the pile of clothes on the floor that Connie had not yet put away: and would be there for much longer as she could never be bothered. Routing through the pile she saw the perfect top to accompany the jeans. It was a long white t-shirt with a simple design of printed black flowers running down the right side of the top. It was a simple cut and would work perfectly. Throwing the t-shirt on to the bed where it landed on Connie's head. She then went back to the wardrobe and rummaged around till she found a pair of black 3-inch heeled boots.

" There you go Connie dear, now mummy has picked you out your outfit why not go and get changed. Julie childishly told her acting like a mum.

" Okay Mummy," she replied in character.

Both laughing Connie walked into the bathroom and got her self changed.

10 minutes later Connie came out looking ready to go on her date. The outfit complimented her long legs gorgeously and the top elongated her short torso. She was much shorter than Julie, she was an impressive 5ft 6inches where as herself were 5ft 2 inches tall.

" Connie you look absolutely gorgeous Hun, come here and let me get my tongs on your hair," she said holding the heated metal in her hand. Connie sat at the vanity table and let Julie have her way with her hair. When she had finished it was 3 o'clock and her hair was in ringlets of curls. Julie next set to her face she had natural beauty so Julie decided a small amount of make up was due. Only using a pale blush, black mascara, grey eye shadow and a neutral lip-gloss. She was left waiting for Charlie.

While she gathered her skates and an extra pair of woolly socks. The ones she had on were yellow with watermelons. The woolly pair was when she skated. She did not wear any jewellery as she never wore it she didn't see the point to it; it had always bugged her.

" Connie?" shouted Julie who was in the bathroom.

" Yeah Jules,"

" I'm going to go and see Kenny I said I'd study with him today, have fun," Julie told her when she picked up her bag of books.

" I will, I've known him since we were kids, it'll just be a little strange him being romantic towards me."

" Just relax it will be fun for you, I'm going to go now I kinda don't want to run into Charlie at the moment you know after…"

" Yeah I know but you can't avoid him forever, if you run into him just act normal," Connie advised.

" Okay will do, cya later Con." And with that Julie walked out of the door.

Julie had set off to the library were she was meeting Ken she had offered to help him in trigonometry it was one of the subjects in maths that she also found difficult but she was able to do it if she thought hard. However her mind had changed her channel of thought to what Connie had said earlier " you can't avoid him forever," signing she knew she couldn't but she wished she could even though it would hurt a little inside. The problem with looking down when she was thinking was running in to a brick wall. However this brick wall had feet. She had landed on the ground with a thump. Looking up she saw the one person she did not want to run into.

" Hey Charlie," she said nervously her cheeks burning.

" Hey Julie," he said awkwardly offering his hand to help her up. Taking the strong grip she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.  
Sighing he scratched the back of his neck. It was a known habit the ducks knew he did when he was nervous. " Look Julie I'm sorry about Thursday night."

" Charlie it wasn't your fault, things happen," she said steadily she was slowly becoming less nervous and she could know longer feel the heat on her cheeks.

" I know but, it shouldn't have happened really, I feel quite bad cause I… you know," he said his cheeks and neck darkening.

" Charlie look, I was embarrassed that you saw me naked but it's in the past, it happened, were still friends right?"

" What? Hell yeah Jules cause were still friends." He told quickly. Looking down at his watch it told him he had five minutes to go. And he didn't want to be late.

" I'd love to stay and chat Jules but I really have to go," laughing Julie sent him on his way. Turning around she smiled and headed on her way to the library.

Knocking on the door Charlie waited nervously. " Don't screw this up Connie has been your friend for years, so you'll be fine," he said in his head. " Great now I'm talking to myself." The door opened and his mouth dropped; standing in front of him was Connie Moreau, his brain was telling him that but his eyes weren't. " Relax man, take a deep breath and let's do this,"  
" Hey Connie you ready to go?"

" Hey Charlie just let me grab my bag and we'll go," She walked into the room grabbed her bag with her skates and jacket and walked out of the door.

" So Mr Conway where are you taking me?" she asked him as they walked in time with one and other.

" Well first Miss Moreau we are going to have dinner."

" Thank god im starving," he chuckled; he knew Connie loved her food.

" So does the date have a theme?"

" What is this Con, twenty questions," laughed Charlie. Connie just whistled and smiled sweetly causing him to laugh harder. " And yeah it does,"

" Oh what is it?"

" Well," he drawled

"Tell me tell me!" she said her voice full of bounce.

" Okay, it's called things of the past,"

" Oh, so does this mean were going to do something that we did once before,"

" Kinda, it's something that we did as kids and we haven't done in years and something that has strong memories to us both,"

Connie didn't say anything till she got into the Charlie's car. She was thinking about what he said, what had they done as children what they had not done for years and what memories.

" Charlie where we going?" she asked as she watched Eden Hall disappear.

" The park." Was all he said? So in a huff she sat there looking out of the window. " Okay Cons the date has gone well, he was on time, he's doing something that I said to Julie on Saturday that wanted to do, were not walking and we have had a laugh."  
Charlie soon pulled up in the parking lot that was across from the park and together they walked to the road. Taking a deep breath he took Connie's hand in his own and looked at her, she was looking at him and smiled. " Score," his thoughts went.

They walked in silence basking in the views of a frozen pond, not many people were at the park as the trees were leafless and there was frost on the ground. But they loved it. Charlie took her through a row of trees were they would climb and try and jump to the next tree when they were young; this had resulted in Connie braking her leg. She smiled at the memory, it seemed he was taking her through memories the two had shared once they were growing up. Finally he took her to a tree they had sat under through out the summer before they met Bombay. " Charlie why are we stopping here?" she asked it was an old memory that filled so many feelings.

" Because that's were we are going to eat, stay here," and with that she saw him jump to a branch, that was once too high for them to reach, and climbed up. She suddenly noticed a woven picnic basket and she realised what was happening, through out her life Charlie and herself had always come to this spot and had a picnic.

" Charlie, this is amazing," she gushed as he jumped safely to the ground.

" Thanks, I had a feeling you'd like it, and with the Goodwill Games and Eden Hall we haven't had a picnic in ages." He told her as he laid the chequered blanket on to the ground. He took her hand and they sat down. He handed the basket to Connie as after so many picnics he knew she just loved to get the food out of the bag. Peering inside the basket her mouth watered. She one by one brought out the food inside and laid them on the blanket in front of them. Handing Charlie a paper plate and a nap kin, she looked at the food. There were ham and cheese triangle finger sandwiches, cocktail sausages, lumps of cheese on sticks, pickled onions in a tub as well as pieces of flapjack, cookies, and prawn cocktail and salt and vinegar crisps mixed in a tub. There was a pack of sweets that turned your tongue blue and green. Sweet apricots, toffee bonbons, slice of chocolate cake each. To drink they had orange and blackcurrant juice.

" Charlie I'm in shock," she admitted this was the menu of food they had as a child. " Where did you get all this," she asked him as she picked two ham sandwiches.

" Well the sweets, cheese, sausages all the stuff like that I bought last night and left them at mums, the other stuff I baked. Mum wasn't impressed though kitchen was a mess and she made me clean it up," Connie laughed all the years she had known him he hated to clean.

" Charlie?"

" Yeah Cons."

" Have a cheese sandwich," she gave him a cheese sandwich and the duo laughed. They ate the meal and chatted it took so long to eat what they were going to eat it was getting dark.

" What time is it?" she asked him as she helped pack up the plates into the basket.

" It's about 6, this means we have plenty of time, lets take these back to the car and head to our nest destination. Charlie folded up the blanket took the basket out of Connie's hand and offered his arm.

" Your such a gentleman Charlie Conway," laughed Connie as she took his arm and the two walked back to the car through the way they go there.

Back in the car they drove through Minneapolis Connie looked out of the window as they passed the mall.

" I spoke to Julie earlier," Charlie said breaking the silence around them.

" Oh how did that go?" she was uncertain, as Julie didn't want to see him.

" It was alright and we have forgiven each other but I don't know why she needed to be forgiven but she told me not to worry," rambled Charlie his face was a delicate pink once again. It darkened when she saw the smirk Connie was showing. The tension broke and both laughed.

" Well I am glad that you two are both on talking terms and no longer embarrassed," Connie slyly said as he saw his face darken. " Okay, okay I'm sorry" raising her hands in defeat.

" So you should be, and between you and me it wasn't a bad sight," he told her cheekily.

" Charlie Conway! I am surprised at you." She said mocking her surprise. Charlie laughed at her.

" Where here," Charlie hoped out of the car and before she could open the door Charlie had opened it, smiling at him she took his extended hand and stood up. He took hold of her bag and together they walked out of the parking lot.

" Charlie where are we going?" She didn't recognise the place until she saw just one tree. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the man beside her. " Charlie is it really?"

" Yeah it is" together they walked down a street they had done numerous occasions in the past. Past an old barn and through a tight hole between two bushes to the lake where they had first met Bombay,"

" The pond, it's where we first started,"

" Yeah, I brought you here as it brings the date to the last part of our past before our worlds changed." Charlie said taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

" Do you still feel like Madonna after so many years?" He asked her looking to the part where Bombay drove the limo on to the pond when they first met him.

Laughing she nodded her head. She couldn't talk as she gazed at the pond there were so many memories, Goldberg and his net, the time she pushed Karp and like a domino effect the guys fell to the ground. The day they met Bombay, the number of coaches they had scared off.

" Fancy a skate," he asked her looking into her eyes. Smiling she nodded her head between them they put on their skates. The temperature had dropped since they had been to the park so they both put their coats, gloves and scarves on. Gliding on to the ice Charlie offered his hand to Connie, which she took and together they glided around the lake.

" Charlie, race ya," giggled Connie as she saw him fall on to the floor.

" No, your quicker than me you'll win," he pouted. Connie laughed more " Soo you'd only race with me if you would win well that's not fair on me either." She laughed.

" Fine Cons I'll race you… 1 2 3 go," he shouted and set off before she realised what had happened.

" Charlie!" Yelled Connie as she skated after him.

" I win I win," he chanted as he saw the scowling face that was shot in his direction. Laughing he skated up to her.

" Charlie Conway you big cheat," she hit him in the chest lightly but the hit still managed to over power his balance and he fell to the floor.

" Your still the Velvet Hammer then." She laughed remembering the day Averman named her that.

" You could say that," they spent the next hour on the ice falling, racing, and dancing till it was time to leave.

Climbing back in to his car they drove back to Eden Hall, the drive was slowly easing her into an easy sleep. She had missed the rest of the journey and when she woke up she realised that Charlie was slowly laying her down on her bed in the dorm.

" Charlie, Why didn't you just wake me up?" She asked him as she sat up.

" You looked so peaceful asleep I didn't want to wake you," he shrugged sitting on the bed beside her.

" I really enjoyed myself it made me feel young once again and I want to thank you Charlie, it was honestly amazing." She smiled at him. Smiling back at her he moved forward placing his lips on hers the kiss was quick but not rushed. He pulled back and she smiled at him like she had done all afternoon.

" I better head back to my dorms before they start to looking in dorms to see who isn't there." He told her standing up. She stood up with him and they walked to the door. She opened it for him and with a small kiss on her cheek he walked down the corridor.

Closing the door behind her she peeled off her boots and put them on the side. Grabbing the white notebook she opened the page were it said Charlie Conway.

She began to write...

He asked me out in private and wasn't over the top he gave me a one red rose which was very romantic of him I would say.

The date started off good he arrived just a bit earlier so we were out of the door at half 3, we had a good laugh as we walked to the Charlie's car. He was polite and the conversations flowed naturally as there was know awkwardness. There was a theme to the date. This was, things of the past.

He drove us to a place were he could park. It was just over the road to the park in Minneapolis. He offered me his hand as we walked over the road, which was very sweet of him.

As we walked to his destination we walked through a row of trees where we had jumped we were very little. There were two trees a little further apart than the rest and when I was young I jumped from one to the other but I didn't jump far enough and fell to the ground I had broke a bone in my leg and had to have crutches for six weeks. Even though it was a painful thing to happen the memory I had forgotten till today so it was nice to be reminded. He had done something that I wished to happen on a date, which was something that reminded me of the past. It was like he read my mind as the next place we went was the large maple tree that was in a far and high corner of the park. It was a place where Charlie and I would have picnics before we ever started playing hockey. The meal we had was mostly home cooked which was sweet of him, as well as surprising as Charlie's memory wasn't all that good but he had managed to have all the food we ate when we were young, even the same crisps.

After we ate we drove to a place that is not just special to me, but special to all the original ducks, like – Averman, Goldberg, Guy and Charlie and the old ducks Jesse, and his younger brother Terry, Peter and Karp the pond was a place that we all shared a bond with. The pond was were District 5 would practice for the hockey games it seemed back then the more we practised the worst we got. It was a place were we most likely gave one coach a heart attack and a place were we met the man that would lead us onto greatness: Gordon Bombay. But most importantly it's were it all started, it was the place that has brought us to where we are now. And even if it sounds silly if it wasn't for that pond I don't think the ducks would even exist. So Charlie taking me there was the most amazing thing he did. We had fun we fell and raced, we could now skate properly on it instead of falling over all the time. Unfortunately it soon came to an end and Charlie took my hand and we walked back to the car.

I was so exhausted from everything I slept till we got back. Charlie carried me back to my dorm instead of waking me. Then he kissed me there was no tongue, it wasn't wet. It was short and sweat, a lot like how we shared our first kiss at the age of 5, it was a way Charlie had once shut me up however at that time kisses were gross and we wiped our mouths with the back of our hands but now it wasn't. It was a kiss that didn't show love but a friendship that has been strong and a bond that will never break.

I would rate Charlie on Romance as: a 9 because he didn't over do it. The skate on the ice was a very romantic thing to do, as the sky was full of stars surprising for Minnesota. The moon was full. He was romantic as a person little things such as offering his hand and arm. Taking my bag from out of the car with out a second thought. A way for Charlie to improve would be for him to offer a pair of gloves or a scarf even though I wouldn't except it him offering me it would of marked him a little higher.

I would rate Charlie on Creativity as: a 9 because it was something that was special to us both it was a time line of some sorts it started at the age of 5 with the kiss to the age of 11 were we met Bombay on the lake to finally back here at Eden Hall in the present. It was nearly perfect however if he wanted to make a place, which was special, he could have set of a few fire works or something to make it even more magical.

I would rate Charlie on effort as: an 8 because he showed his cooking abilities as a baker and he had gone out himself to buy the bits that wasn't cooked. It showed he had come by before he called for me as the picnic basket was in the tree. For him to make a bigger effort he could ask me how I was feeling if I needed anything.

I would rate Charlie on been a gentleman as: an 8 because he did act like one but it was rather jokingly which made me think he wouldn't act like it on a real date but just to get a higher grade. However he did take me up to my room that was very gentleman like. For an improvement it would be for him to take it seriously and not make it seem like a joke.

I would rate the date as: an 9 because it was brought back many memories and it made me think of something my mother once told me as a child. "Never forget were you grow up as it's your childhood." As well as the memories I had fun I felt young and a child. For me to make it better it could have done with a big bang at the end that something that will forever make it stick in your mind and make it better than all the other dates.

Now the date is over I would rate how I feel at the end as: an 8 because I loved how it brought back special memories as a child but I feel like there was something was missing.

In total I would grade Charlie with a respectable 51.

Closing the book she walked into the bathroom and stripped to her fluffy lilac pyjamas. It was the 5th of October so the weather outside was becoming colder and snow was falling now. It was also beginning to darken earlier. Her favourite season was winter one it was the hockey season and as a child she loved to watch the snow fall in the darkness of the night.

Walking over to the window seat she sat there with a bottle of water in her hand gazing out of the window. It was now black and was just starting to snow.

The door opened and in walked Julie. Seeing her friend at the seat she smiled grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge herself and climbed on to the opposite side of the seat.

" So how was it?" she asked her eagerly wanting to know what he had done.

" It was really good actually out of 60 I gave him 51 which is a good score I would say."

" Yeah so what you do?"

" Well the date had a theme behind it this was things of the past. We did things we did in the past when we were children like walked through a row of trees were I once broke my leg from not reaching the tree I was jumping too. A picnic under the biggest maple tree in the whole of the park we had the same lunch as we always did. He baked some of the food as well. Then we went to a place that was so special to all the nine original ducks."

" What is it?" the original ducks never spoke so much of their past before they joined the group probably because nobody had asked.

" The pond, the pond is where District five was created, and I think if it wasn't for the pond, the Ducks wouldn't be here,"

" Wow, that's something. Who are the nine original ducks," she asked as she could only think of 8.

" Now I know who you are thinking but it's not them, the first ever members of the hockey team are Charlie, Averman, Guy, Goldberg, Jesse and his little brother Terry, Peter Marks, Dave Karp and myself."

" What about Fulton and Adam?" she asked clearly confused.

" Fulton join the team by accident it was only when he accidentally smashed Bombay's car window did Coach see his potential however Fulton couldn't skate so he had to learn before he joined the team. Adam was the enemy if we were at high school then he would have been Varsity," Julie's eyes widened and listened to what Connie said. " He however was on the wrong team as he actually lived in District 5 so he had to move teams at first we didn't except him but in the end we became good friends. There were also two others Tommy and his sister Tammy Duncan they were both figure skaters but Tammy was my best friend probably because we were the only girls and we bonded." Explained Connie. Julie sat there in amazement they had never asked about the team and what they were like back in the beginning. But it seemed there were a lot of things they didn't know.

Connie walked over to the notebook on her bed and handed it to Julie who opened and read it. She however carried on watching the snowfall heavier to the ground.

" Wow that is really impressive very creative and you get worse the more you practiced." she chuckled.

Smiling at her she spoke " yeah every year we would come bottom of the table. But we only lost one game by 5 goals and we nearly scored once." Julie mouth dropped.

" Seriously?" she asked trying to believe it.

" Yeah, Goldie was afraid of the puck every time someone shot it towards the goal he'd get out of the way. We couldn't skate, score or win. But Bombay came and he may have been a prick at the beginning but he changed and the team won the game and then the tournament." She told her. Julie was in shock the team that she was apart of, that had done so much and achieved so much was rubbish in the beginning. She wasn't surprised Bombay changed how they played it was obvious that all the ducks respected the ex coach and they would kill anyone who disrespected him. He was a father to him.

Sitting in silence they watched the snowfall from the window.

* * *

**I really like how this turned out and I've had the idea of this in my head for ages so I hope you like it. Next up will be Julie and Adam.**

**Please review x**


	3. Adam and Julie

**Here we go again with the next chapter and date. This time it's Julie's turn to go on a worldwind date. This couple is a very popular one with many fans, soo I hope it doesn't disappoint fans.**

* * *

It had been two days since Charlie and Connie's date and he was grateful it was over and done with. The last few days had been incredibly embarrassing for him. And he had still not told any of the lads about the encounter Julie and he had. What made it worse was every time he closed his eyes he saw the naked body of Julie Gaffney dripping wet right in front of him.

The door opened behind him and the rest of the Ducks walked into the room. He knew Adam had not yet asked Julie out on a date, as he was his roommate.

" Yo Conway you seem a lot less stressed then a few days ago," Boomed Portman flopping down on to the beanbag. The other Ducks sat on chairs or like Portman the beanbags.

" Let me tell you, once it's over and done with you feel so relieved that it's ended."

" Ha, at least you managed to ask her out I haven't even asked Julie yet," moaned Adam resting his head back on the chair. The group laughed. Charlie patted him on the shoulder calling him a coward.

" However, I do remember you coming back bright red and very fidgety, so I don't think it went to plan," smirked Adam. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw the look on Charlie's face.

" Looks like Captain Ducky didn't have it as easy as he's making it out to be," laughed Russ.

" Actually I was fine with Connie. It was erm... well it was Julie actually," blushing bright red the colour he had gone on that day.

" So what happened between you and Catlady?" Fulton intriguingly asked as the other ducks leaned forward.

" Well you see – we were talking, Connie and I like." He said scratching the back of his head " Then Julie walked out of the bathroom in a towel…"

" Your telling me Julie the Cat Gaffney walked out in a towel, Man am I jealous two beautiful babes in one room" Luis sighed the image in his head.

" Yeah, but it doesn't end there, you see Jules didn't know I was there and in like a state of shock she dropped the towel." He blushed. Where as the lads looked shocked. The first to recover was Portman who slowly had a large grin forming on his face.

" You saw Julie naked!" he smirked. In his head the image forming all he could do was wolf whistle. The question that everyone wanted to know was what she looked like?

" So come on Conway, details!" demanded Guy on the edge of his seat.

" Nope, what I saw is going to stay between Connie, Julie and Me. All I can say is have fun on your date Banksie." With that he stood up and headed over to the door.

" Hey! Where you off?" Yelled Kenny from where he was sat.

He yelled something about homework and library and disappeared from sight. When the Ducks had come to the senses that Charlie wasn't going to tell them anything about the incident. Adam jumped up quickly and headed to the door Charlie had just walked out of.

" Adam what ya going?" Dwayne asked stretching his arms and putting his feet on to the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm off to ask the beautiful Cat out on a date but before I do that I need to nip somewhere."

Adam ran out of the room down the corridor and out of the building he jogged on over to his car in the Eden Hall parking lot. He had a white BMW 320d. Starting the engine he drove on over to the mall.

Two hours later Adam drove into the parking lot. He checked his hair in the mirror in his car. And climbed out; his purchase was hidden in his pocket in his trousers and jogged up to the corridor that led on to Julie's and Connie's dorm.

He was lucky that hockey made him physically fit as he had done an awful lot of running and was a little out of breath. He knew if he didn't play hockey he most likely not be in the shape he is in, as he secretly hated exercise. He hated it more than Goldberg who really hated it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. He instantly knew he was not knocking on the door as he heard someone yell " what the hell Banksie!" he automatically recognised the person to be Connie.

" Oh hey Con I was looking for Julie," he said acting cool a thing he remembered Portman once telling Averman to do if he ever screwed up in front of a girl. Nobody dared to ask if he had or how many times he had screwed up in front of a girl. However the smirk on Fulton's face answered their unsaid questions.

" Okay well next time have your eyes open so you can see what you're doing," laughed Connie moving away from the door to let him in.

Laughing with her he agreed to try better next time around.

" Julie! Adam is here for you!" yelled Connie. Seeing the puzzle look on his face she decided it would be right to explain. " She is in the bathroom." His face blushed straight away. " Let me guess Charlie told you about it,"

" Yeah he told us what happened but when Guy asked what she looked like he smirked and said it would stay between him, Jules and you," he said smiling at her. Connie rolled her eyes but smiled back.

The door to the bathroom opened and Julie walked out; this time fully dressed.

" Hey Adam I didn't expect you," she said however she wasn't been truly honest with herself because she knew he'd be around sooner or later.

" Yeah right Catlady we both know you've been waiting apprehensively for me to grace you with my presence." She laughed at him and walked up to hug him. Adam had always been close with Julie and Connie since Goodwill. They had a brother sister relationship as none of the three shared any romantic feelings towards each other. They held mutual respect and love but the sibling and friend love.

" You know, I'll leave you guys be, I have to and down to the rink as I'm having a private lesson from the Bashbrothers in the arts of body checking and defending myself on the ice." She told them picking her gear up from her bed. Kissing Adam in the cheek and waving goodbye to Julie she exited the door.

" You know, the boys wouldn't do that for anyone else apart from Connie," Julie mused " must be because she's the only girl on the team who has to face off against the giant goons."

" Maybe, but there could be something more behind it" Adam let on catching Julie's interest.

" What you trying to say Adam?" Julie asked him.

" Well I know that Fulton had a pretty big crush on Connie back in Peewees all the male Ducks knew we bravely got him to fess up when she fell asleep while resting on him, he wrapped an arm around and kept her close."

" Really?" a gob smacked Julie asked her eyes wide.

" Yeah, many first thought he was crushing on Tammy but we realised it was in fact Connie, he did promise Guy he wouldn't make a move as he knew she was his. He never forgot and Fulton is the only one Guy has ever let Connie be really cuddly with. We got all this out of him when I was laid on a bed in the hospital after been knocked out of the game between the Ducks and the Hawks." He told Julie. It finally dawned on her why Guy would get jealous when the other ducks would be all cosy with Connie but not when it was Fulton.

" And I'm pretty sure, Portman had a crush on Con through out Goodwill games but I can't be totally sure on that."

" Wow, I knew Connie was really pretty but I didn't think that many lads liked her.

" Yeah a lot of the lads have liked Connie; Guy, Fulton an old friend Terry who is Jesse's younger brother, Dwayne, Luis and Portman."

" Whoah, she was definitely a wanted girl." Chuckled Julie. " She told me she liked someone but I couldn't get it out of her to tell me who,"

" It could be any of us, but put it this way if it's a Duck she'll go on a date with them. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about the love interest of Connie Moreau."

" Oh so what did you come here for, and I know it's a Duck she did say that she'd be going on a date for them and she got upset at the thought of the said lad only doing it for the challenge and not liking her back."

" Aww bless her, but the real reason I came was to ask you Julie Rita Gaffney if you'd go on a date with me," he asked her. Talking to her before hand had gotten rid of the fear of talking to her.

" Why Adam Owen Banks I don't think I would want to do anything but go on a date with you." She said to him in the same tone he asked her.

" Great, it's tomorrow and I'll be here for you at 11 am." He informed her.

" A few questions. Should I eat, if so how much? Anything I'm going to need like money, skates, roller blades, headphones, etc…"

" No don't eat, and you don't need anything like that, however if your travel sick I'd take a tablet before we leave. I don't want you puking up on me. Clothing, I would say something warm but light. A coat could be needed." He told her. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion trying to work out what he would be doing.

" Don't try and work that out Catlady try and find who Con likes." He said to her. She laughed at him.

" Jules I also got you something," he told her. His hand was in his pocket and suddenly brought out a small blue box, handing the box to her she opened it and gasped in sheer surprise. Inside was a pair of silver and peridot earrings. They were cut in to circles.

" Adam. These. These are. I don't know what to say," she told him flabbergasted staring at the earrings.

" Do you like them," he asked her taking her hand.

" Of course I like them, but are you sure you want me to have these?"

" Of course I am Jules. Green is your favourite colour and peridot it after all your birthstone. I was going to get you them for your birthday but this seemed a better time." He told her scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

" Adam I love it, I'll wear them tomorrow," smiling at his she wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged.

" I best get off Jules have to go and do some homework because I know if I don't then I'm doomed."

" Okay cya Adam" she said as he walked from the door. Looking down at the box in her hand while shutting the door she squealed and raced to her pink notebook.

The date hasn't started yet but I have a feeling it's going to be hard to beat. He asked me out, it was simple and straight to the point but was also amusing the way he did it, we have always believed Adam to be the biggest gentleman on the team and I have a feeling I'm not going to be proven wrong. The most amazing thing happened though, he took out a blue box and handed me it, as I opened it I was in a state of shock. In the box there was a pair of silver earrings with a circular cut peridot on them. What makes it even more romantic then buying me jewellery is green is my favourite colour and peridot is my birthstone. As my birthday is the 12th of August this making me one of the youngest Ducks on the team.

Julie placed the book on the stand not knowing what else to write at the moment. She lay on the bed looking at the ceiling and with out meaning to she drifted of to sleep. This was how Connie found her when she arrived back 2 hours later.

The next day Julie was up early and was hurriedly searching through the masses of fabric in her wardrobe. She had double the amount of clothes Connie had which made the decision of what to wear much harder.

" Jules do you have any idea where he's taking you," Connie asked groggily from her bed. Julie shaking her had woken her up rather cruelly in her opinion.

" No all he said was wear something warm and if your travel sick take some medication." She told her.

" Open the curtains while I nip to the loo and then we'll work out what you are going to wear depending on the weather outside." Connie said dragging herself out of the warmth of her bed and in to the bathroom. Julie nodded her head and did as she was told. She grabbed hold of the window and opened the curtains. The sky had grey clouds and it looked like it was going to pour down with rain. Sighing she turned back to her wardrobe.

Connie walked out of the bedroom 5 minutes later. She herself glanced out of the window but now it had started to rain.

" Right as it's now raining I'd say leather boots for your feet as the pair I have are water proof and you're the same size as me."

"I have 22 pairs of footwear Connie, I'm sure I could find a pair to use for this occasion. I just don't know which one!" she told her. Connie's face showed shock.

" How can anyone have 22 pairs of flamin' footwear? I've got 10 pairs altogether including my blades and skates!"

" Well I like shoes no big deal," Julie said defensively.

" Okay let me see your shoes," sighed Connie walking over to Julie's wardrobe. At the bottom there was, as she said, 22 pairs of shoes. Crouching down she rummaged through the wardrobe. 10 minutes later Connie had laid a pair of black ankle boots with an inch heel, a pair of grey skinny jeans, from her huge collection and a simple plain forest green top with a high neck jumper that brought out her brown eyes. The earrings that Adam had given her had been placed in her ears.

" Wow you look lovely Jules, he will have his socks blown right off his feet," She told her smiling.

" Thanks Connie, but what should I do for my make up?" She asked her sadly; her mood had gone from happy and excited too sad and nervous.

Grabbing her hand she dragged her over to the vanity table, " Simple my dear, foundation, green eyeliner, black mascara and clear lip gloss,"

Taking out the tinted foundation she had bought just the other week she applied it lightly on to Julie's fare skin. Next she took out her Mascara, putting just enough on so they stood out but weren't all clumped together. She then set work on the eyeliner. Drawing a thin line on her upper lid and lower lid she took a step back to see how it looked. Smiling at the look it gave; she was pleased. The eyeliner made her eyes pop, Julie instead of having dark brown eyes, had caramel brown eyes that looked forest green in certain places; it was truly remarkable how the transformation looked. Quickly doing the same to the other eye, she stood back once more to check they looked equal. Once she was happy she pulled out the clear lip-gloss that was a favourite to Julie, squeezing the tube the liquid slowly came out. Placing her index finger under her chin she raised head to see her lips. Placing the tube with the lip-gloss out she moved the tube side to side so her lower lip glistened from the gloss; applying the same amount of force on the tube she did the top lip.

Handing Julie her pocket mirror she smiled as she saw the toothy grin appear on her face.

" So what you think?"

" Connie, you're a wizard when it comes to make up and making a girl look her best, thanks," hugging her tightly.

" Your welcome," Looking at the alarm clock on the bed side table " Julie he'll be here any minute," Julie nodded her head and smiled at her.

" Are you going to be here when I get back?" she asked turning her attention to Connie.

" I might be, I promised the Bashes I'd help them with some homework they got. It's repayment for helping me, with the lessons they gave me on defending myself on the ice," she explained to Julie completely missing the mischievous gleam in her friend's eyes.

" Okay, your spending a lot of time with the Bashes these last few days. Is there something you want to tell me," she asked her slyly raising her eyebrow.

Turning her head sharply to Julie she sternly told her there wasn't. But the smirk on her lips appeared from her friend's rapid defence. Scowling at Julie she picked up her school bag, giving her a quick hug and told her she was thinking way outside the box and left the room, leaving her on her own.

" Just chill Jules, it's not like you're dating Adam or have a crush on him," she told herself angry at her own reactions. She decided to change her mind on to a different topic. The Bashes and Connie, she knew something must have been going on. Connie had once told her that Fulton and her had always been close ever since he joined the ducks.

**Flashback**

It was their first year at Eden Hall and it was coming close to the end of year, and a lot had happened.

First they had discovered Coach Bombay, Jesse and Portman wouldn't be coming with them. Secondly Charlie had a huge tantrum over the new Coach: Coach Orion. They had also become enemies with Varsity, which resolved in many fights and prank wars. Before this they had lost Adam to Varsity. Next the most shocking thing happened both Charlie and Fulton bailed on them leaving school and the Ducks. Fulton rejoined two days later apologising to them all separately. Charlie joined later after some help from Coach Bombay. From all the trouble they had caused, the board were going to reconsider their scholarships this was suddenly stopped when Coach Bombay walked in like a lawyer and the board had to allow them to stay at school, as what they were doing was surprisingly illegal and a plan at the start.

The next milestone to come was the face down between the Ducks and Varsity, the Varsity were bigger and stronger, they used this to their advantage and literally smashed the Ducks in to walls, on to the ice, anywhere they could. It would take a miracle to beat them and that's what they got: in the form of 16 stone of pure muscle and curly brown hair from Chicago Illinois. The Bashbrothers where back. And they, along with Goldberg took down the Varsity. Goldberg had swapped position of Goalie and became Defence man. The Ducks had won and to the surprise of everyone it was Goldberg that scored the winning goal. In between that Dean Portman stripped in the penalty box.

Remembering back to the day Fulton rejoined she overheard Averman telling Russ that Fulton wouldn't get over the feeling of betraying them all if Connie didn't forgive him.  
She had asked why and he replied saying, " He promised her he'd always be there for her and he'd never leave her, and she promised him the same thing. But he broke his promise." Of course she did forgive him.

" Connie, have you and Fulton always been close," she asked as she spotted his favourite bandanna on her head.

" Yeah, you see Fulton was a rather lonely child as a kid, didn't have any friends as he scared so many people with his size." She explained looking up to see Julie's attention focused on her.

" He would always come and support us back in peewees, but once he joined we became friends really quickly as back then I didn't play forward I played defence with Fulton by my side." Julie smiled as the image of Fulton and Connie taking down people on the ice together.

" How come your not an enforcer now?" she asked her.

" Well Coach told me that with the guys been a lot bigger than me, I would not be strong enough to take them down, and there was a higher risk of getting hurt. So I decided he was right and became a forward, when Portman came up he and Fulton became the Bashbrothers. I think back and I'm so proud of what he achieved and I told him that, he said no matter what happens in his life, he will always remember his first partner on the ice," she said sadly looking out through the window.

" What's a matter? I think it's rather sweet." She told her.

" It is but, I think back to how it used to be and sometimes I wish I was playing defence and with Fulton and Portman, Averman dubbed me as the Velvet Hammer back in the day," she said chuckling at the memory it brought to the front of her mind. She took off the bandanna and ran her fingers over it, the reason it was his favourite one was he had wore this bandanna the day they had won the championship for peewees, the day he spent with her and was amazed at high loud she had burped, she had been highly embarrassed but he thought it was hilarious. The first time he had stepped on the ice back in goodwill games with Portman forming the Bashbrothers.

" Connie, you'll always be an enforcer to those that witnessed it and if you became a enforcer again we'd suffer without you been there shooting goals and cheering everyone on," she said trying to cheer her up.

Smiling at her she said, " Julie I would do that even if I wasn't a forward. But thanks."

**End of Flashback**

Her eyes widened when the memory faded, she did spend an awful lot of time with Fulton, and he did seem desperate for her forgiveness. She did remember the day he had asked for her forgiveness, it was rather sweet when she thought of it. She didn't know what had been said but she remembered the hug they shared, her head resting on his shoulder, his head buried in her neck. Squeezing each other tightly.

" No Fulton, she didn't fancy Fulton, surely not, that or she likes Portman and he's been like a protective older brother," she said out loud. Before she could think more on the subject, there was a knock at the door.

Walking over to the door she opened it wide and smiled at who stood there.

" Hey, on time. Very good," she praised him causing him to laugh.

" Well, I am the punctual one of the team Jules, give me some credit," he joked back, he and she both knowing he was anything but punctual, he was always the last one down to practise.

" Well Jules, you ready to go?" asked Adam leaning casually against the door frame.

Grabbing her purse she turned to him smiling brightly, " Yup, I am, well am I dressed appropriately?" she asked him looking down at her outfit.

" Perfect," he said offering his hand she took it smiling wide. Shutting the door behind her, they walked in a steady pace to the outside of the dorms.

" So Adam enlighten me where are we going," the eagerness evident in her voice.

"All will be answered in time Julie," he winked at her while opening the car door for her to enter mock bowing causing her to laugh.

They drove to his destination in a comfortable silence, each basking in the views as Adam drove. As they became close to Lake Harriet in the southern part of Minneapolis Julie's whole persona perked up. Her eyes glued to the window looking at the sights that welcomed her.

" Adam, this place is, this place is beautiful," whispered Julie her eyes never leaving the window.

" I'm glad you like it, I remember you once saying you were always fascinated with the lakes in Minnesota, it being known the state to have the most amount of rivers/lakes in the whole of America." Said Adam smiling at how much Julie was appreciating the views, he and the other ducks took for granted.

" It's beautiful, even though I come from Bangor Main, I'm a girl who loves wide meadows and fields, flowing rivers and lakes, wild flowers and farm animals." She said as Adam turned the car into the multi-storey car park.

" What about boat rides," he asked her out of the blue. She had turned her attention away from the window and stared at him wide eyed.

" Boat ride, Where going on a boat ride?" she asked a hint of excitement bubbling below.

Adam nodded his head, and was shocked when Julie tackled him in his seat her arms wrapping around his neck.

" I've always wanted to go on a boat ride, how did you know?" she asked him, still attached to him.

" I remember you once telling Goldie, back in Goodwill Games, I've known Goldberg for many of years and I know his memory is atrocious. He can never remember anything, so I thought why not, my dad works with the boat mans son, and I spoke to him and he said it was perfectly fine to take you on the boat, and he also promised me it'd be just for us; free of charge," he told her smiling watching her mouth drop to fall.

" Wow."

Adam opened the door to a dumbstruck Julie. He held out his hand for her to take and as she did she was helped out of the car. Closing the door behind her, the duo set off to where they would meet the captain.

" So, Julie did you ever find out who Connie likes?" he asked her taking her arm as he lead her over the road.

" No, but I have a few ideas who it could be," she told him, this peeked his attention.

" Who?"

" Either Fulton or Portman," she told him.

" Wow, really, but why?" he asked her.

" Well she is always spending time with Fulton, they're supper close and they seem to always be attached to the hip now Connie is no longer with Guy. And with Portman, she's always laughin' when he makes a joke, he like Fulton, she cuddles all the time, and she is always talking about him isn't she." Reasoned Julie.

" Hmm, I see your point their Jules, I think it would be Fulton though as I think Portman is like an older protective brother."

Julie smiled at him as they carried on talking; as they spoke she never noticed where they were walking too.

" Where here," said Adam as he stopped. Julie's mouth touched the floor. In front of her stood a boat, in fresh white paint, there was a wooden deck on the second floor without a roof over it allowing to have a clear view of the sky. Betty was written on the side of the boat flowing in italic curves. The most spectacular thing was the huge wheel at the rear end of the boat, in red paint. At the top of the boats cabin was a small chimney that she assumed would allow steam to come off. The boat was an old-fashioned steamboat she had seen in movies once before.

" Adam, it's beautiful, I feel like I'm in a movie," she whispered staring at the boat.

" Great, come on let me introduce you to the captain," he took her hand and she willingly followed him on to the decking beside the lakes port. Julie saw a man with patches of greying hair; half of his head had no hair. His beard and moustache had patches of blonde and grey mixed in with each other. His blue eyes were soft with wrinkles showing his age. She could tell by looking at his face he was at the part of life where things begun to speed up and everyone was growing up around him as he grew older and wiser. He was dressed in a casual outfit with a jacket; she wondered how fast the boat could possibly go seeing as it was quite warm now it had stopped raining and the sun had come out.

Stopping in front the man she smiled up at him as he smiled warmly back. " Julie I'd like you to meet Jeff, he's captain of Betty," he said pointing to the boat.

" It's nice to meet you Jeff, I must say it's a very beautiful boat,"

" Thank you my dear, it means the world to me does this boat, you see my wife died a few years ago of cancer, she knew I always wanted a boat to go up and down the river, well in her will she said all the money in her bank account would go to me, she also said she wanted me to buy a boat. So I did, I named the boat Betty after my beautiful wife," he explained to Julie a sad smile gracing his face.

" That's a very sad story Jeff. But I think she'd be happy you did as she asked of you,"

" She would have been, sometimes when I'm sailing on my own I think about her and sometimes I feel her presence beside me. I bet you think I'm mad huh?" he chuckled opening the door to the boat so they could climb on. Once the three of them were on the boat she turned to Jeff and answered his question.

" I don't think your mad, I think you're a man that misses his wife and if you say she's beside you when you are sailing then she is, my grandmother says when you are in love and the love of your life has gone, there never truly gone, they'll always be inside your heart and beside, even if they are no longer mortal," expressed Julie repeating the words her grandmother had once said.

" Your Grandmother is right my dear girl," Said Jeff. Excusing himself he left to bring the boat in to life.

" Come on," said Julie " Take me on a tour,"

Rubbing the back of his neck a blush in his cheeks he stuttered, " Well you see, I've met Jeff before but I've never been on the boat before."

Laughing at him " we'll look around together then and if we get lost, we'll find our way to freedom ourselves."

" Of course Catlady," saluted Adam mockingly, earning a swift whack to the shoulder. Laughing he followed her to wherever she was going.

15 minutes into the tour they had unsurprisingly managed to get themselves lost, like any woman would say it was the mans fault but of course it was, Adam disagreed but decided to keep quite.

" This is your fault you know Adam, you had to be the one to suggest going for a tour," snapped Julie, who wasn't really angry but thought it was amusing to see Adam squirm.

" B- but Jules that… that was you who wanted to go on a walk," he stuttered, knowing this wasn't a good thing for his date. Suddenly Julie couldn't keep a straight face for much longer and burst out laughing completely frazzling Adam.

" Oh, Adam your so gullible," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

" What you mean," he asked squinting his eyes at her.

" I'm not mad at you and you thought I was, you probably forgot I took drama," she said chortling. Her laughter cut short as she saw Adam's eyebrows tighten and his eyes squint. Gulping she turned on her heel and ran the way she came; Adam chasing right behind her. Laughing as she ran she stopped suddenly, causing Adam to crash right in to her.

" Okay Catlady you have ten seconds to explain why you stopped running," scowled Adam.

" Were no longer lost we're back to where we started," said Julie laughing at how ironic it was. Observing his surroundings Adam had to laugh with Julie she was right it was ironic just a few minutes ago they were complaining at being lost and now they were back to where they started. There was one thing that was different though, the dock, when they started their tour they hadn't moved however back where they started it was clearly obvious that there was a huge space full of water from them and the dock. Taking her hand for only god knows how many times, he walks her over to the side of the boat. From there the two stood and watched the other sailors sail their own boats, looking under the water to watch the fish swim passed them. They stayed were they were stood for an hour in total silence neither minded as they watched the world go by. Jeff, who had chosen that time to tell them their dinner was served, interrupted the silence.

" Dinner?" asked Julie not expecting this part of the date.

" Of course, do you think I'd tell you not to eat but not feed you," he laughed as she shook her head her face completely calm. " Come on Catlady," he said as the two walked into the room where Jeff had just exited. As they walked in Adam grinned at how it was set out, it was exactly how he explained. Julie on the other hand was over come with shock as she started at the dinner in front. It wasn't just any dinner – no it was a candlelight dinner, with candles, well no surprise there, but there was a rose where she assumed she was to be sat, a bottle of champagne in a bucket full of ice, crystal glass champagne glasses, two food dishes were sat in front of each other. Both were the same: Steak with roast potatoes and a rich gravy sauce there was seasonal vegetables, her mouth watered as the aromas drifted up her nose.

" Mmm," she moaned as she eyed the food. Adam sensing her patience growing thin, he waved his hand towards the table and stepped over to were she was to sit and pulled out the chair. Beaming up at him she sat in the chair as he pushed it through. They talked about nothing in real importance as they ate, each savouring the moments they were sharing in silence. It had dawned on Julie they were in silence a lot, so she decided to start a subject.

" Adam, Connie told me you were once the enemy of the Ducks, why?" he swallowed the food he had in his mouth and took a swift drink from the glass of champagne. " You see I was on the Hawks with Coach Riley, you know like we go quack, quack, quack and so on." He waited for her to nod her head in acknowledgement till he continued. " Well the Hawks one was, it's not worth winning if you can't win big. And I was a real jerk to the Ducks, I didn't care who I hurt, I was to win at all costs," sighing he raked a hand through his hair, he, today still felt bad about how he once treated the Ducks. He had forgiven McGill for the cheap shot that knocked him out of the game and out of consciousness, he knew why he did it, it was the fear of Riley, hoping to be the best, hoping they would get on the team next year.

" I never knew," murmured Julie quietly.

" It's okay, I don't bring it up a lot, it's because I regret it mostly." Explained Adam, seeing Julie's discomfort.

Beaming up at him, he couldn't help but grin back at her, glad she didn't think any different of him. Dessert arrived after the meal, it was a slice of rich deep chocolate fudge cake drizzled with warm chocolate sauce; two scoops of chocolate ice cream. It was a chocoholic's ideal dessert. They ate that with casual conversations, which filled the room.

Once dinner was eaten they stood on the deck again, finishing their pervious activity, of looking over board at the fish. The boat didn't go fast, but it was another two and a half hours till they got back to the port area where the little fishing boats sailed.

" Thank you Jeff, it was nice of you to allow us on to your boat like that, especially as it has such a heartfelt memory for you,"

" Your welcome and I'd do anything for kids in need, if you get what I'm on about," the last part he whispered and winked at her. Adam was clueless to this and suspected nothing.

Walking over to Jeff and Julie who were still chatting he made his presence known, " Jules you ready to be getting back?" he asked her touching her upper arm, a soft smile on his face.

" Yeah, lets go then. And thanks once again Jeff." She said as she hopped off the boat on to the port, waving goodbye to the two Jeff walked back in to his cabin to start up the boat.

" I liked him, he reminded me of my friends grandfather, he unfortunately passed away two years ago," Julie told Adam as they neared the car. Adam didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

The trip back to campus was a quiet one, they didn't talk much but they had both found they didn't need to speak to have a conversation, there was one and it was loud and clear. They both had learned something about each other. Julie had learned the most of all, she had once been told Adam was the enemy but when Adam told her, her guilty conscience caught up to her and she had instantly regretted what she and the team did to poor Adam in Freshman year.

Know sooner had Julie begun to think about her freshman year they had arrived back at Eden Hall. Stepping out of the car Adam strode over to Julie's side and opened the door. Offering his hand for her to get out, which she took smiling up at him. Together the two walked back to Julie's dorm room holding hands. Once they arrived Adam turned to Julie.

" I hope you had a nice time, and thanks for coming with me," he told her sincerely.

" I did have a good time and it was a pleasure," she replied reassuringly. Leaning over he kissed the Julie on the cheek and left his lips there for just a few seconds till he pulled away. She had a soft look of peace on her face and with a small smile he turned and walked down the corridor to the steps that would lead him on to the floor below where his room was allocated.

Opening the door, she walked into the room however wasn't surprised to see Connie sat watching the TV.

" Your back, how was it?" asked Connie as soon as she spotted her walk through the door.

" It was really good, everything I expected of him really," said Julie as she pulled of her shoes with one hand and griping the wall with the other to steady herself.

" That can be a good thing and a bad thing really," said Connie walking over to the vanity table where Julie's book was.

" I know," she said trying and failing to pull her left boot off. " But it was nice, and I did something I had wished to do for years," she said then " Ha," as she successfully pulled of her boot.

Shaking her head at her friend's behaviour she threw the book on to the bed closest to her. Nodding her head in appreciation she sat down, pulled out her pen and begun to carry on where she had started.

The date has just finished and now I must say it was a dream come true and exactly what I expected from it. First he came and called for me, it was lovely as he was once again a gentleman to me as well as been on time. As we reached his car he opened the door to the car as I stepped inside. There was one thing I realised that happened a lot on the date and that was silence. I guess that has a lot to with his shyness, not many know but Adam is really rather shy. Anyway the journey soon took a different leaf as I saw the most beautiful sight, Lake Harriet in the south of Minnesota, and as soon as he said boat ride, I was hooked. Both the lakes and rivers here fascinated me and the chance to travel on one was like a dream come true. The boat we went on was spectacular it was an old-fashioned steamboat, with a red wheel. He had connections from his father to the captain. His father worked with the mans son, and he must of told his dad and he spoke to him. The name of the boat was called Betty. The man who owned it: Jim, told us it was his wife's name and in her will she left him some money to buy the boat as it was a dream he also had. The story hit me in my heart especially when he said he sometimes feels her presence beside him, it reminded me of my beloved grandmother in Main.

Anyway after he had introduced himself, he left us to have a look around, which we did. However after about 15 minutes we had gotten lost, and for a joke I blamed Adam. The poor boy was terrified. He got his revenge when I laughed and told him he was gullible, he soon came after me chasing me surprisingly in the correct direction. We were no longer lost as we reached back to where we first started. The boat had moved while we got lost and we were now away from the docking area. For an hour I spent with him by the side of the boat looking at the fish, the boats and the other views. We would of stood there longer but Jeff came out and told us dinner had been served.

Dinner was amazing; Steak with roast potatoes and a rich gravy sauce with seasonal vegetables as well. Dessert was my favourite… it was rich chocolate cake with two scoops of chocolate ice-cream and warm chocolate sauce. Even though it's supposedly men; who's way to their heart is through their stomach. I also can be won through my stomach. We also had champagne and I know from my father being a wine critic and he enjoyed to indulge in champagne it wasn't a cheap brand. After dinner we went back on to the deck of the boat and did as before, the fish, the boats, the views. I don't know how long we stood there for but I knew it was a while as we were now going back to the port and I knew with a heavy heart that Adam's date and mine was over. We said are goodbyes to Jeff and in arm we walked back to Adam's car. We arrived back to campus and he walked me to my room. Finally he kissed me on my cheek something that was a brotherly love and a thank you gift. In my opinion it was perfect because of the date we shared. I stood and watched him disappear from my sight.

I would rate Adam on romance as: an 8. I found him very romantic as he is such a sweetheart and I felt very comfortable around him. However something I did find was he did go into silence an awful lot, which did make it difficult to bring up a conversation. Also he didn't really compliment me on the way I looked, which lowered him on some points.

I would rate Adam on creativity as: a 10. The date's creativity was perfect, the fact he took me on something I myself wouldn't have thought about doing even though it was a childhood dream of mine, the idea of taking me on a boat was just outstanding; it will be extremely difficult to be topped.

I would rate Adam on effort as: a 7. The fact he went and bought me a gift before the date; the peridot earrings as well as driving me to the port, I personally think Adam didn't put a whole lot of effort into it, Jeff who is a lovely guy was known by his father, also it was helpedby a whole lot of money, I think if Adam was not to use the money he did he would of most likely graded higher in this category.

I would rate Adam on being a Gentleman as: a 9. He was always offering me his hand or his arm whenever we were walking somewhere. When getting in and out of the car he would open the door for me. The kiss on the cheek I guess was also rather gentle of him. Once again I think to score him higher would be to compliment me even if I did look atrocious.

I would rate the date as: an 8. The effort from him wasn't very good, but the creativity of it was spectacular, as I've already said. There was parts of the date I would say was strong and were 10s but there were also parts that were 7/8s in places. For an improvement in the future would be: money is a big risk and to be careful on how you use it.

Now the date is over I would rate it as: an 8. I feel a little disappointed in his effort as I expected a lot from Adam. Although I think I expected a bit much of him. But I'm still giddy about the fact I got to fulfil a dream. I know I'll sleep easily tonight.

Overall I would grade Adam with 50.

She closed the book and rested it on the bed; she caught Connie's eye on her and turned to face the brunette.

" So what did you give him overall?" Connie asked wanting to know since she started to write in the book 10 minutes ago.

" I gave him 50," she told knowing it was lower than the grade Charlie had been given.

Connie's eyebrows rose in surprise, she expected Adam to grade very high. " What was the reason for it?"

" I graded him a 10 on the creativity aspect but when it came to effort a 7." She told Connie.

" I guess he must have leaned on the aspect of money a little too much. But what I want to know is what did you do?" her voice picking up eagerly dying to know what had happened on the date.

" He took me on a boat," Connie's gasp of shock halted what she said. She told Connie back in Junior year she wanted to go on a boat. " It was a beautiful steamboat called Betty; it was white with a huge red wheel at the back." She told Connie dreamily.

" Wow, I see why you rated it a 10 on creativity, I would never of thought to take someone on a boat." Said Connie it was obvious she was still in shock.

Changing the topic from the date, she asked Connie how the study session with the Bashbrothers went.

" It was so funny, Portman kept sulking cause he couldn't do the work. Where as Fulton was becoming big-headed cause he knew what he was doing and could do it. It ended with Fulton in a headlock." Laughed Connie reminiscing the morning.

" Then we went down to cafeteria and Portman got attacked by his fan crew, all asking him to the Christmas ball, Fulton and I just stood and laughed as he tried to get out of it. He told them he might not be going to the ball. Their faces dropped." By now Julie and Connie was laughing at the story Connie was telling.

" Next date for you is Guy right?" asked Julie relaxing on the bed.

" Yeah, to be truly honest with you, I'm not overly looking forward to it. What is there for us to do, we've done nearly everything and Guy isn't very romantic." Connie said.

" Yeah I understand what you mean; my next one is with Fulton. Which I'm a little apprehensive about, he doesn't seem the most romantic guy." Sighed Julie.

" We'll just have to wait and see you never know they could surprise you."

* * *

**Please Review x And the next chapter will come quicker **


	4. Guy and Connie

**I'm back and I know I have taken ages to write this chapter, I just kept writing and then stopped and couldn't get back in to it. Not good! This date is Connie and Guy, a popular couple, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

Guy and Connie

"Julie, I know I've said this already but I don't really want to go on a date with Guy," said Connie looking out of the window watching Fulton talk to some girl on the field.

"Why did you put him second then Con?" she asked walking towards her, she looked out of the window and followed the direction of Connie's eye.

"I wanted to get him out of the way; that's why I did both Charlie and Guy first, knowing you like them a hell of a lot." Said Connie, she turned away from the window smiling at Julie. However Julie noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes like they normally did, but decided not to say anything.

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he will soon, it's not like we've never been on a date. It's just the fact that we have done everything, what is there he can do that we haven't done before."

" You'll be fine, Guy has the way to surprise people when you don't expect it," Connie knew she was right but she was also scared, she and Guy had dated for years, they had done picnics, the cinema, moonlight strolls anything you could think of they'd have done. Guy wasn't overly a romantic person; knowing this from past experiences.

"Jules I'm going over to the library I have a history exam on Monday and if I don't revise I'll not get a good result," explained Connie, Julie nodded her head and said goodbye as she walked out of the door.

As she reached the Library she sat in her regular spot and begun to look through a history book. She was sat there for 10 minutes until she heard the vacant chair next to her be pulled out from under the table and someone sit in it. She placed the book faced down on the table and looked towards person. In the seat sat Guy with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey Cons,"

"Hello Guy," She knew why he was here, and she thought the feeling Guy was going through was the same as her.

"I think you know why I'm here!" he said and Connie nodded. "Would you like to go on a date with me Connie?" He was blunt and straight to the point two things that was Guy.

"Yes Guy, I'll go on a date with you," she smiled at him but the memory of their break-up replayed itself in her head.

"_Connie, erm can I have a word?" asked Guy, he was scratching the back of his neck. It was a Friday night and the team had split into groups and just hanging out. Connie had been with Fulton, Dwayne and Russ at the time. _

"_Sure Guy, I'll be right back guys!" with choruses of ok's Connie took the offering hand from Guy to pull her up. Together they walked out of the Commonroom and took a left so nobody could hear them._

"_What is it you want to talk about Guy" he had been acting different recently around her and she thought now was the time he was going to tell her just why._

"_Connie I don't think there is an easy way to say this but I think it's time we separated, you know find different people. What I'm trying to say is Connie I don't want to be with you anymore," with that he lowered his head not wanting to look into her eyes. _

"_Why Guy?" she whispered her voice trembling, her eyes filling up with tears._

_He sighed knowing it was hurting her "Connie we've been together for many of years and the thing is we've grown up and become different people, I'll always love you but not as we did in the past, you were my first everything; girlfriend, kiss, one I could trust, my best friend, but now, I think the magical spark we once had as a child has gone. I'm truly sorry Connie," his last words were strained, as he was holding back his own tears from falling. _

"_I understand Guy, I guess I've been feeling the same recently but it's been four very long and amazing years, I'm just sad to see it end, but I hope we'll always be friends," she mumbled under her breath, trying desperately to keep herself from crying._

"_O-of course Connie," Guy weakly smiled, and kissed her temple and with a sad smile turned and walked away. _

_As he disappeared she no longer held back the tears, just standing there as the tears rolled down her face. Behind her the door opened, the figure at the door stood and watched her cry and cautiously took a step towards her. "Connie?"_

"_Fulton," she cried facing him. He took a giant step forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl soothing her. _

"_What happened Con?" he asked her softly in her ear?  
"Me and, me and Guy, we – we broke up!" she cried, burying her face in to her shoulder. _

_Fulton just stood there stroking her hair and hugging her tightly not knowing exactly what to do when a girl cried. "Connie do you want to go for some fresh air?" not knowing what else to say. _

_Laughing slightly she nodded her head and walked beside Fulton to the doors leading outside. _

"Connie, Connie, Connie!"

"Huh?" Connie replied returning from her daydream.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked her staring at her strangely.

"I'm sorry Guy I zooned out for a minute there, can you repeat what you said please."

"I was saying what you need to bring with you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night, wow you're not really waiting around are you?" she joked and Guy laughed and shuck his head.

"You'll need a jacket of some sorts, sensible footwear and probably some soothers, I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow night." he laughed at the expression on her face when he said soothers.

"Soothers, why the bloody hell will I need soothers?" she said loudly!

"You'll see Cons anyway I better go, I promised Dwayne I would help him with French, god help me," he said winking at her. Connie laughed said goodbye and turned back to her history revision. However she couldn't focus, Guy had rattled her brain, she had absolutely no idea why she would need soothers, and that was clouding her thoughts up. Sighing she slammed the book shut walked over to the Liberian and took the book out. Placing it in her bag she began to walk to the dorms.

Coming the opposite way was Fulton.

"Hey Fulton, Fulton, Oi Fulton!" she shouted laughing as he blinked and stared at her strangely before realising she was talking to him.

"Hey Connie, you alright?" he asked her switching off his music to hear.

"Yeah thanks, how about you?" she asked him, leaning her weight more on to one leg.

"Yup, never better, so what you up to tonight?" he asked her itching his arm.

"Most likely revising for our History exam on Monday, What about you?" She asked she really did hate small talk.

"Well I was actually going to do the same, how about you join me, two heads are better than one!" he was a little nervous about asking her but hid his nervous behind a confident smile.

"Yeah sure, I'll come around about 7ish tonight if that's alright with you?" she said shyly.

"Yeah that fine cya later Connie," he said smiling at her and walked back to his room. Connie following his lead walked back to her dorm. Once she reached the door she opened it and walked inside to see Julie lying on her bed listening to Pink.

"You're back early," she said raising herself up in her arms facing her.

"I know Guy came and asked me on a date, and what he said really confused me." She told her sitting on her bed.

"What did he say?" she asked intrigued leaning forward.

"He told me to wear a jacket, sensible footwear and bring soothers! Soothers?"

"Why on Earth are you going to need soothers Connie?"

"I have no idea, but that's in my head and now I can't study!" she sighed angrily. "However Fulton and I are going to study for the exam tonight, as he said two heads are better than one!" while saying this she completely missed the twinkle in Julie's eye.

"Well I hope you and Fulton have a fun time revising for History," she smiled at her slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean Miss Gaffney?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh nothing nothing," she just rolled over.

The next day had dragged for Connie, she was secretly a little excited to see what the date was to behold. Before being asked she was dreading it but now she was actually looking forward to it.

"Julie!" she yelled at the top of her voice from the other side of the room.

"Is there really a need to shout Cons?" laughed Julie as she walked over to the distressed girl.

"Kind of yes, I actually don't know what to wear!" she said flopping on to her bed.

"Any colour in mind? She asked her.

"Yeah actually, I think I'd like to wear blue," she said sitting up, "and I have the perfect top as well!" she said excitedly jumping off the bed and skipping to the closet, she flung clothes on to the bed till she picked out the white cardigan with pale grey vertical stripes, and then she rummaged a little longer until she pulled out a simple baby blue t shirt.

"What do you think?" she asked Julie.

"I like the cardigan but the top is a big no no," she said and rummaged through her own closet till she found what she was looking for. "How about this?" she said holding up a t shirt in the exact colour to Connie's but was longer and had a picture of a smiley face on it.

"I like it, but what about pants?" she looked to her.

"Don't you have them three quarter length jeans in dark blue that are folded at the bottom?" said Julie. Connie's eyes widened and grabbed the jeans out of the closet. "Now all that we need is shoes," she scrunched up her face in thought.

"I've got it!" Connie said happily and turned and picked up her white pumps.

"Excellent, wear some bangles with it and it'll be beautiful." Said Julie searching through the draw beside her bed. A few minutes later she closed the door and handed 12 plastic bands in multi colours to her.

Connie was dressed and she looked in the mirror running a brush through her hair, she wasn't in the mood for it to be straightened or down. Taking the blue hair bobble she tied her hair in a simple but attractive high ponytail. The make-up she decided was a quick flick of mascara and clear lip gloss and she was completely ready for her date.

"So while I'm out what you doing tonight?" Connie asked Julie looking out the window.

"Just relaxing in front of the television with my science books, studying like a good little girl." She sighed not really looking forward to her fun filled evening. "What time is he coming?"

"He's meant to be picking me up at 6, so I still have another 15 minutes to wait," she told Julie switching on the television and sat watching a random programme that had turned on.

"Have you got your soothers?" Julie asked her grinning.

Laughing Connie nodded her head and patted her pocket; the duo sat and watched the telly until a knock at the door turned their attention away from the box. Connie rolled off the bed, causing Julie to shake her head slightly, and walked to the door where she opened it widely, her eyes coming face to face with his.

"Hey Guy, you're just on time come in," Connie said moving out of the way, letting him enter the room.

"Hey Connie, and thanks" he said smiling, seeing Julie he turned and greeted her and in return she greeted him back. "Are you ready then Cons?" he asked her not wanting to hang around for a bit.

"Just let me grab my coat and we can be off" she told him smiling. He nodded his head and leaned against the wall.

"Have fun Guys," Julie said as she grabbed the remote form Connie's bed and switched the channel.

"We will come on Guy," said Connie placing her coat on to her body. Guy and her waved bye to Julie as they exited the room.

Walking down the hall in silent, Connie was beginning to feel slightly awkward and the excitement of the date was slowly beginning to extinguish even though it had only just begun.

Clearing his throat he took Connie's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze giving her a little smile. "So do you have any idea about what we're going to be doing today?" he asked her.

"Not a clue, you going to tell me?"

"Not yet, but it's something we've never done before!" scrunching her eyebrows she mouthed 'never done before' over and over. Guy watched her facial expressions in amusement.

"Guy, tell me!" she wined after not coming close to an idea. "I thought we've done everything." She told him.

"Not everything Cons, just nearly everything we could think of but now I've thought of something we've not done yet, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Give me a clue," she asked jumping forward hoping in front of him smiling.

"Erm well, if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool. You can always; you can always party on our own." He sang off tune, but the look on Connie's face brightened as she knew the song he was singing.

"We're off to see Pink at concert?" she asked slightly uncertain but excitement bubbling underneath.

He said nothing but smiled in a way that Connie knew so well. With the answer she wanted a grin spread across her face and she stood back in line with Guy nearly skipping down the corridor in excitement.

"Now I could be wrong but I'd say you're rather happy and looking forward to this date,"

"Well, I can't wait, how did you get the tickets, they went out of sale ages ago!" she squealed excitedly.

"Well my Aunt got them, she was going to give them to Alice and Janelle but neither wanted them, my mum mentioned them and I thought why not so I went to my Aunt asked if I could have them and she gave me them free of charge, but she didn't know why I wanted them though seeing as I didn't like Pink, I explained and she said I'd make you very happy and I hope I have," said Guy to Connie, by the giant grin on her face it was obvious that she was happy.

"Guy there is one thing that is still bothering me," she told him.

"Why the soothers?" he laughed.

"Yes, why the bloody hell will I need soothers?" it had been bothering her since yesterday, soothers had even appeared in her dream.

"Well from all the singing and screaming I know you're going to do, then soothers are a good idea," chuckled Guy, realisation dawned on Tea's face, and burst into laughter.

"soothers, for sore throats, I like it, you thought of everything Guy," she smiled up at him a real genuine smile.

"C'mon we best get in the car before we're late," before collecting Connie, Guy had called his mum to take them to the concert.

Connie had enjoyed Pink from the very start, she knew the words to every song, and was an avid fan, she had always dreamed to see her in concert, and now she was going to. Guy knew that even if he didn't win, he had fore filled a dream come true for her, and that was winning in his head.

"Hiya Shelley, you alright?" asked Connie as she got in the car, she and Guy had been on first name terms with one another's parents for years.

"Hello Connie love, I'm good thanks, and yourself?"

"Yeah I'm really good thanks," Connie had always loved Shelly Germaine; she was like a second mother to her.

"Good, are you looking forward to this evening?" she asked as she drove out of the school grounds.

"Yes, I can't wait I've always wanted to go and see her live!" she said excitedly, squealing with joy at the idea of meeting her favourite singer.

"Glad to hear it love, Guy you take care of her when your there you hear me, and if there is any problems give me a ring." Shelly sternly said looking at her son in the mirror.

"Yes mother," he drawled rolling his eyes, Connie bit her lip to stop herself laughing at Guy's childish ways.

"What time does the concert finish?" asked Shelly as she turned left.

"11, mum I told you this morning," recited Guy shaking his head and leaning into the seat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she laughed. The rest of the journey was small conversations between the two females, as Guy sat and listened to the music.

Once they had reached where the concert was going to be held, they said goodbye to Shelly, and went to stand in the queue, before Shelly left she told them to meet her a little down the road where it would be quieter.

"Guy, when the doors open?" she asked him quickly, she was shivering slightly as tonight was rather chilly. Seeing her shiver Guy took off his scarf and handed it to Connie, who took it thanking him quietly; she wrapped the scarf around her neck, the smell that was so Guy swarmed in her nostrils.

They open at 7 she starts singing at 8," he told her.

After waiting for 20 minutes, the doors finally opened and taking hold of Connie's hand so he didn't lose her, they made their way into the arena. They finally made their way to where should be and then waited for even longer.

"Guy, I'm bored," sighed Connie, they had been waiting for an extra 40 minutes after entering the building.

"She'll be on stage soon Cons it's nearly 8 now, in another five minutes she'll be on the stage. The crowd begun to cry Pink Pink Pink, as the crowd got louder Connie looked at Guy and started to shout Pink. He chose not to join in, instead watching Connie gazing at the fire in her eyes.

Suddenly the crowd roared as Pink walked on to stage.

"Hello, Minnesota!" she cried and the crowd screamed again, she waved at them all as she walked up and down the stage.

"So for my first song…" the music began to play and the tune for 'So What' begun to play. Connie looked up at Guy's face with a big smile, and began to sing the lyrics as did many others to Pink.

**I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight**

Connie kept singing grabbing hold of Guy's hands jumping up and down trying to get him involved.

"I don't know this one," he shouted to her, "I'll sing the ones I know,"

**Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!**

"You best not," he joked.

**So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
Unh Check my flow Uohhh**  
**The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight****Lyrics from: **

**He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!**

"I can't see Fulton or Portman anywhere," he said winking at Connie who burst out laughing.

**So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall.**

Both Guy and Connie were jumping up and down, Connie singing and Guy banging his head.

**No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
(Wooohooooooo! )  
Ba da da da pffftt**

An hour went by and so far, 'So What', 'Bad Influence', 'Trouble,' 'Please Don't Leave Me' and 'Party Started' had all been played but not once had Guy sung one of the songs, he was waiting for two particular songs to sing.

Pink went off stage to get changed into her second outfit. "Guy you haven't sung yet," said Connie sadly, she had really hoped he would get involved and sing as well, but he had so far only jumped up and down, she was slightly disappointed but she knew Guy, and he always had a way to surprise hers. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked tonight, he had really made an effort, she knew that he had his best jeans on, he had gone from been a cutesy boy to a skinny jeans kind of guy. He had on a light pink t-shirt that matched her blue but his had a wink face on them. It strangely reminded her of a pair of pants she had that are yellow with a wink face that said wink wink on the back. He had a dark biker's jacket that would have looked fabulous on the Bashes if it was three sizes bigger. Guy was broad but skinny, from a first impression he wasn't someone you expected to be an Ice Hockey player, more like a track runner.

"I know, and I will give it sometime, but have you enjoyed yourself so far?" Guy asked Connie noticing she was staring at him, he decided to keep that to himself.

"Yeah I've absolutely loved every minute, especially when she started to do all the acrobatic tricks on that fabric, she was amazing this night has become amazing and it'll keep getting better I hope."

"I hope so too," he smiled, and turned back to the stage as Pink walked back on, this time the music started to play and Guy knew this was one of the two songs he was going to sing. As the song started Guy begun to sing the lyrics and a mesmerised Connie just stood and watched.

**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**

Connie knew he was singing the lyrics to her, it was about their brake up, and how if anyone had said three years from now they'd have split up they would have not believed it.

**I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong**

Tears were pooling in Connie's eyes but she kept them in, Guy had taken hold of both her hands and sang, his eyes showed how he truly felt. She knew that he didn't want to get back together but she knew that he wanted to be close again.

**But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?  
Who knew?**

As everyone in the audience cheered as Pink finished the song, Connie jumped into Guy's arms and held on to him, giving a strong hug, and in return receiving one of her own. She buried her face into Guy's shoulder and he buried his in her hair.

"I've still got another song to sing," he whispered in her hair.

"Is it gonna make me cry," she asked sniffling and chuckling at the same time, wiping her eyes.

"I dunno," Guy laughed and he knew he didn't have to explain why he sung that song and what it meant as she already knew.

"What's it called the other one?" she asked she dying to know as it would bug her for ages, Guy knew she didn't like surprises.

"It's a surprise!" he laughed when he saw her face scrunch up and scowl, he chose to do this on purpose as he knew she didn't like surprises.

'Just Like a Pill', 'Family Portrait,' and a few others passed but still guy didn't sing. It was 10 to 11 when Pink turned around and announced that this would be her last song. As the music started, tears pricked the corners of her eyes, as Guy turned towards her and once again begun to sing the lyrics to Connie's favourite Pink song.

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than you are perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me!**

Connie gave Guy a watery smile, and gripped his hands tighter. By means could anyone say Guy could sing, but it was the thought that made her tear up, and the lyrics?

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same  
Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel****  
****Like you're less than you are perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**  
**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**  
**So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**  
**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**  
**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**  
**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**  
**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

Their foreheads touched as he sang, he wrapped his arms around Connie who was still wearing his scarf, as he sang he looked nowhere else but her eyes.

**Why do I do that... ?  
Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby... !  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than you are perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me...**

As the song finished Guy moved his lips on to hers and as the roar of the crowd screamed for the star, the two teens kissed. When they pulled apart Connie looked up at Guy smiling.

"C'mon Cons it's time to leave. She's saying her goodbyes also if we don't leave now we might not leave for ages" he chuckled. He took her hand and began to walk to the entrance.

"Guy, thank you this has really been something and the others have two very good dates to compete with, you have really pushed put the boat Hun," Connie smiled and squeezed his hand, the duo headed out of the building, dead on 11 o'clock, having to squeeze past teary fans as they were forced to depart from their beloved star. Connie watched in amusement, she was a big fan but didn't cry with the thought of leaving, must be a male thing, and spending many years hanging with boys it looked as if something's had rubbed off on her.

Walking down the road they saw Shelly sat waiting in her car, they walked over and Guy opened the door for Connie to get in. Watching from the front Shelly smiled at her son's behaviour.

"You have a nice time?" she asked as Guy got into the car, she had turned on the engine and waited for the two teenagers to get buckled in.  
"Oh Shelly it was amazing, I loved every minute of it!" she said happily. Shelly knew about the bet, and thought it was one amusing also something each of the lads would want to win, but on the girls side they would get to know each one of the lads better and also have 11 different dates.

They drove back to campus talking about all the songs, the dancing and everything that had happened throughout the night. After a 30 minute drive they finally reached campus, Guy jumped out of the car and opened the door for Connie, taking her hand to help her out. Saying goodbye to Shelly, Connie and Guy walked back into the dorm holding hands.

Reaching the girls dorms they stopped and looked at one another both feeling a little awkward.

"Well Cya Connie, I hope you enjoyed your night, I know I did," he admitted shyly.

"It was wonderful Guy thank you, and you know what I didn't need the Soothers after all." She said, taking out the packets of soothers. Guy laughed, bent down and kissed her on the cheek, with a wink he walked away saying goodbye as he left.

She felt the place on her cheek were he kissed her and said her own goodbye and walked in to her dorm.

"Finally your back it's nearly Midnight I wondered when you'd be returning home," cried Julie as she jumped off the bed, Connie laughed at her antics and placed her bag on her bed, kicked off her shoes and placed the soothers on the desk.

"I didn't need the soothers Jules I forgot all about them after everything," she laughed.

"Yeah that's nice and all but what did you, details woman? Oh and what were the soothers for?" she sat on the bed in a large t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

"He took me to see, PINK!" she squealed.

"No way, seriously oh why Connie that's amazing, how he get the tickets?" she asked excitedly bouncing slightly on the bed.

"His Aunt had them, so she gave him them as his nieces didn't want them. I got to see Pink live on stage, it was amazing Jules, and then he sang to me," she said a small blush appeared on her cheeks and a faraway looked appeared in her eye.

"He sang, but Guy can't sing," Julie laughed at the thought but once she looked at Connie her laugh evaporated.

"He sang Who Knew and Perfect. Jules it was so sweet I just cried; I dated Guy for years and I never expected this from him." She told her smiling, she had gone to receive her book to write about the date and grade him. Julie knew both songs by heart and understood why she cried.

"Con I'm just off into the bathroom to get ready for bed," she told her standing up. Connie nodded her head as she opened her book.

He asked me out in a way that was totally Guy, he had come to me while I was in studying for my History test, he was to the point, my mind wandered to when we broke up, this made me not catch what he said, he requested three things, a jacket, sensible footwear and soothers. When he said soothers I was like why the hell do I need soothers?

The next day was the date, he called for me at 6 o'clock, he had always been known for his punctuality. As we walked down the corridor he told me what the date would be. I was so excited when he said we were going to see Pink live in concert. Once we got to the parking lot we climbed into his mum's car and went to the show. He had gotten the tickets from his Aunt, as her children didn't want to go.

As we arrived we had to wait outside in the cold and it was freezing. Guy saw me shivering and gave me his scarf. The doors finally opened and Guy quickly took hold of my hand so we wouldn't lose one another, as we walked to where we would be standing. I felt the excitement bubble up inside of me; we did have to wait forever for Pink to appear on stage but once she did I sang to my heart's content. Song after song I sang, and danced and jumped. But Guy did none of that, then Who Knew came on and he took my hand sung the lyrics, my eyes begun to get teary as I watched him sing, he looked in my eyes. The song's lyrics held so much strength but also they brought back the memory of our break up. Once the song had finished, he told me that he had another song to sing, but at the moment I had jumped in his arms to hug him. More songs went by, and yet he didn't sing then when she announced that this was to be her last song, and the music played he turned to me again This time he sung the words to perfect and I was close to tears, as he sung the words we became closer until our foreheads were touching. When he finished and the crowd cheered for Pink, he closed the distance and sealed our lips in a kiss. It was a type of kiss you see in movies when there are fireworks going off in the back ground.

We went back to Shelly's car and she drove us back to the dorms. He walked me to the room and we stood at the doors, I didn't need the soothers after all, before he left he bent down and kissed my cheek before winking and saying bye.

I would rate Guy on romance as: a 9 because he gave me his scarf, and at the end when we kissed it was so romantic also he sung to me, which is a very romantic gesture.

I would rate Guy on creativity as: a 7 because we have been out and done plenty of dates, but the fact we went to a concert is very creative and it was a lot of fun.

I would rate Guy on effort as: a 5 because he only got the tickets off his aunt, if he hadn't gotten the tickets then we would have done something else, if we had done something else that he had thought of without contributions from his family he'll of scored higher.

I would rate Guy on been a gentleman as: an 8 because he offered me his hand when I was getting out of the car, he opened the car door for me and he also gave me his scarf so I would be warmer.

I would rate the date as: a 7 because of the lack of his own imagination but he also knew what I enjoyed so he could play with it, even though he didn't get the tickets himself and the idea came from family, I still enjoyed the night.

Now the date is over I would rate it as: a 9 this because I am still reeling from the events, the night was a so much fun, and it's a memory I will cherish.

Overall I give Guy 45 out of 60.

Connie closed the book and set it down on the side table.

"I don't think so lady I want to know what you thought and gave him, gimmi!" said Julie holding her hand out for the book.

Laughing Connie handed her the white notebook, and disappeared into the bathroom. While Julie was reading the date, Connie had gotten changed into her pyjamas; she was glad that her date with Guy had ended as now she could look forward to the upcoming dates that she would have no clue how they would turn out.

"45, that makes Guy last at the moment however, his date with me could be amazing and I could score him highly," said Julie handing the book back to Connie.

"True but you could also have a crap date with him. The dates that we have to come will definitely be interesting."

"Who am I on a date with next?" Julie asked as she pulled out a draw where she kept her book. "Ah Fulton, well that should be eventful," said Julie wondering how on Earth Fulton could be romantic.

"I'd be worried about that, I am with both his and Portman's, and I've got Dwayne next, that could be fun or very difficult."

"If Dwayne doesn't get a 10 for been a gentleman Con, somet is up," said Julie as everyone knew Dwayne was the biggest gentleman on the team.

"Very true, I'm off to sleep now Jules because I'll never be - up for training in the morning" said Connie yawning.

"Same night Hun,"

"Night Cat,"

**Review Review Review! xx**


	5. Fulton and Julie

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Even when I try and cut it down it still seems to be longish. Even though there is people who don't want the pairing I've chose I've decided to be selfish and continue with it anyway. I really like the pairing and it's my story so I'll just go with it, I can't please everyone. If you don't like it then so be it.**

* * *

Julie and Fulton

"You've got Fulton next haven't you Jules?" Connie asked already knowing the answer. She had yet to admit her feelings for the sweetest Bash Brother but she knew that Julie had the feeling. She had admitted that she liked someone but didn't say who. She didn't really want to tell him because she knew full well Fulton didn't like her back. Of course she hadn't asked to his face if he liked her but all you had to do was look at his past record with girls to know he went for the dumb blondes who would open their legs for anyone. She was not one of these and she did not want to be one.

"Yeah, you know that already Connie," she noticed that her friend was spacing out and her expression was sad. "Are you alright with me going on a date with Fulton?" she was nearly a hundred percent sure that she liked Fulton but she had yet to admit it.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"Connie you don't have to hide it anymore. I know you like Fulton it's pretty obvious," she told her simply. Connie stared up at Julie in shock, was she really that obvious surly not she told herself but the look on Julie's face told her otherwise.

"Fine I like Fulton have done for some time but nothing will ever happen between us, I'm just not his type and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my feelings for him," she sighed she didn't want to bring up the studying session with him it just confused her way too much but it also upset her.

"How do you know he doesn't like you Con what is there not to like?" she didn't see why Connie was putting herself down. It was obvious that Fulton liked her.

Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. "I'll answer that and then we'll go back to our conversation chick," Connie sighed and allowed Julie to answer the door. "It's Fulton," she whispered quickly. Connie's eyes widened and jumped off the bed looked around the room and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Julie stared at the door in shock, shaking her head she opened the door and stood aside to let Fulton through the door.

"Hey Julie," he said holding something behind his back.

"Hey Fulton are you alright?" she asked, he smiled as he watched her look behind his back trying to see what he was holding.

"I'm fine thanks, and aren't you noisy," he chuckled she just smiled up at him.

"Just a little bit, so what would you like?" she had a feeling that she knew but let him talk.

"Well I'm here for two reasons but I'll start with this one." He pulled his arm out from behind his back and held out a box of chocolates. "Julie Gaffney, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Fulton Reed it would be my pleasure to go on a date with you this Saturday." She said smiling up at him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 11, and you can wear anything just pack lightly cause you might not want to carry it around all day." He said as she took the box of chocolates out of his hand.

"Okay and what is the other thing you need to talk about." She watched him fidget and he looked around the room and then to the bathroom. He could see the light was on under the door and he knew she was hiding from him, sighing he told her it didn't matter and turned to leave the room. But Julie wasn't going to let him walk away from her while he was upset, she had a feeling it had something to do with Connie but waited patiently for him to confess his problems to her. She noticed his face drop a little and all she could think to do was wrap her arms around him and give him a hug and that is exactly what she did.

The door from the bathroom opened slightly and through the crack she saw Julie standing on her tip toes hugging the bash brother. Her eyes saddened as she saw how upset he was but she wouldn't leave the safety of the bathroom.

"Fulton, really what is the matter?" she was a little worried now she had never seen him this upset over anything not even when he feared Connie wouldn't forgive him.

"I don't think Connie is my friend anymore," he said simply both girls saw the pain in his eyes.

"She is. Why do you think that?"

"Just something happened when we were studying together, it was going well and then it fell apart. She's avoiding me and I just know it. But I don't want to cause any more problems if you see her tell her I'm sorry," he bent down and kissed her on the cheek before he turned and left the room before Julie could say anything.

"Connie get out here and tell me what happened!" she demanded, both her friends were sad and she needed to know why.

The door opened and Julie's heart fell as she saw the puffiness around her friend's eyes and the blood shot that was in them. Exhaling she walked over to Connie and wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly.

"Come on let's sit down and talk," she said in a softer voice. Picking up the box of chocolates she placed them between Connie and herself and plucked one out and plopped in to her mouth.

"It was awful, well for me it was he probably got lucky that night," Julie frowned and allowed Connie to explain the events.

_Connie arrived at Fulton and Dean's dorm room, she was just about to knock on the door when it was opened widely and Dean Portman stepped out._

"_Hey Ports, where you heading off too?" she asked as he bent down to give her a hug._

"_Just allowing you and Fulton some privacy while you study," he winked causing her to blush. He laughed at the redness of her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the common room with the others playing on the X box if you need me, have fun," Connie smiled and nodded her head. Saying goodbye she stepped into the room to see Fulton's jean clad bum staring right at her as he was bent over the bed searching for something. Smirking she gently placed her bag on the floor, tiptoed over to the boy and just before she got the edge of the bed she jumped and roared. Her actions caused him to fall off the bed in shock and for Connie to burst out laughing._

"_Connie, don't do that," he yelled smiling as he leaped back on to the bed tickling her. She laughed and wiggled as she felt his fingers dig into her sensitive spots on her waist. He had climbed on top of her to trap her so she couldn't move but all Connie could think about was the sensation he was causing. He was moving on top of her to find more spots but he found a spot that had a complete different effect. Accidently he brushed his hand across the side of her breast and a small moan escaped her lips. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked up at him blushing furiously, where as he looked down at her smiling shyly he scratched the back of his head; an act he often did when was nervous about something. _

_Taking a deep breath she lifted her arms around his neck and brought his body lower he lifted her gently so he could wrap his arms under her. She gasped when she felt that she hadn't been the only one affected by Fulton being on top of her. She could feel the erection he had developed pushing his jeans on to her leg. Putting it out of her mind she held on to him as he buried his face in her neck._

_After lying like this for five minutes she shifted slightly and he raised his head and like before smiled at her shyly. She was just about to suggest they should study when there was a knock at the door._

"_I best get that," he mumbled. Slowly raising himself on to his arms his pelvis pushed against hers. She could feel his happiness and he blushed and moved quickly. Connie sat up and went to get her bag. _

_As Fulton opened the door he stood face to face with Cassidy Lovers a girl in their year and had been given the nickname 'slag of the year' she had slept with nearly all the men in her year and above. _

"_Hey Fulton I didn't even have to do anything to make you happy to see me," she purred running an immaculate finger down his face his body to his crotch. Giving it a gentle squeeze he gasped and gulped._

_Connie stood routed to her spot as she watched Fulton do nothing to stop the slag. Her eyes watered but she refused to cry here. She picked up her bag and pushed past the two of them and hurried down the corridor. She heard Cassidy say in her normal sickly sweet voice, "Oops was I interrupting something," and the yell of "Connie," before she disappeared through the doors. _

As Connie finished she burst in to tears. She had so desperately wanted to keep this hidden and not tell anyone, but Fulton had broken her heart whether he knew or not. She just allowed herself to cry in Julie's shoulder and have her best friend rub her back soothing her.

"Connie you have to listen to me here, Fulton does love he has done for a while. He didn't plan for Cassidy to turn up and if he was smiling shyly at you then he was nervous you'd turn him away. He cares so much and he hates seeing you upset so why don't you go and find him apologise for walking out of the room before he was given the time to apologise and give him a hug. The poor bloke is crushed.

"I will as soon as I don't look like I've been crying," she said smiling. She wasn't going to confess anything to him. After all the dates she might but until then she'd be a friend.

Connie left the room half an hour later once she no longer looked like a puffy panda. This gave Julie the perfect time to describe how she was asked on the date.

The date has not started yet, but I was in my room when there was a knock on the door, it was Fulton. I opened the door and he walked in keeping his back from me. He was holding his arm behind his back and I was curious to see what he was hiding we divulged into small talk. He then asks me if I'd like to go on a date with him while bringing a box of chocolates from out of his back. He did it in a cute but funny way saying Julie Gaffney instead of Cat lady or Jules like he usually did. I of course agreed and he told me I didn't really need anything but he did say something about not carrying a lot. I'm curious I want to know what he has planned. Actually I'm secretly excited for this. I never imagined going on a date with Fulton so I'm wondering what he could possibly have in mind. He said the date will be on a Saturday and today is Thursday I guess he didn't want to wait till last minute. I'll be back once I've had my date.

She closed the pink book and placed it in her bedside table and leaned back on to her bed. She wondered whether or not Connie had found Fulton and if they had agreed on anything. It was becoming rather obvious the two liked each other but neither was brave enough to admit it. Once the dates were done she could always get Fulton or Connie to ask one another out on a date or something.

"I'll just rest my eyes until she comes back."

"Julie, Julie," Connie whispered gently shaking her friend awake.

"Huh?" said Julie it often took her awhile until she finally awoke properly. "What's up Connie?" she finally asked her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to awaken you but I wanted to tell you I spoke to Fulton we've made up and we're friends again." Her smile was wide and Julie saw the happiness in her eyes.

"I'm glad, but just friends?" she smirked and Connie blushed and scowled.

"Yes, just friends – for now." Julie hearing the 'for now' smiled, "What, stop looking at me like that Jules." Julie burst out giggling and cried out in surprise when Connie pushed her off the bed.

"He also told me that he pushed Cassidy off him and tried looking for me but couldn't find me." She smiled goofily, she was so happy she was buzzing nearly.

"I'm glad you'll be able to find happiness after Guy," Julie admitted.

"Me two Jules,"

The days had passed and it was finally Saturday. At the precise time of 9.37am Connie was helping Julie get ready for her date.

"What do you think I should wear?"

"I don't know, did he tell give you a clue about anything?" asked Connie as she straightened Julie's hair.

"No all he said I could wear what I like and pack lightly. Boy that – boy is a pain," she said scowling at the laughing Connie in the mirror. It took another five minutes for Julie's hair to be completely straight. She picked up a light blue bow and fastened it in her hair. Her make up took 10 minutes and now they had to conquer the difficult task on what to wear.

"Flat shoes because you don't know where you're off," Julie nodded and brought out a pair of pale dolly shoes. "Now how about a pair of leggings, with that pink shirt you own and a simply top underneath?" Connie suggested. Julie's eyes widened and rushed to gather her clothes. Getting changed in the bathroom she placed her purse, lip gloss in her bag and now all that there was left to was to wait for Fulton to arrive at 11 o'clock.

The hour rolled around quickly and at 11am there was a knock on the door.

"Have fun Jules," Connie said as she opened the door. Fulton stepped in and gave Julie a quick kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

"You ready to go then Cat Lady?" chuckling at her nick name she nodded her head and took the hand Fulton offered. Seeing Connie sat on the bed smiling at them, he smiled shyly back at her. Julie saw the little interaction between the two and smiled. She decided that she wouldn't effect Fulton's score just because he was crushing on Connie. He nodded his head towards her and her smile grew larger he turned his attention back to Julie.

"Come on let's get out of this place," she said smiling at her. Saying bye to Connie the two left the building in search for a bus stop.

"Very classy this Fulton taking me to a bus stop," chuckled Julie.

"Well you said original ideas and I doubt anyone would think of a bus stop," he said smirking at her. Rolling her eyes she smiled at him. The bus arrived and she was about to get her purse out of her bag but Fulton shuck his head. Julie went to sit down and once Fulton paid for the tickets he joined her.

"So Fulton where are you taking me?"

"Well when you first joined the Ducks I remember you saying something about liking sea creatures." Julie nodded her head she had said this. "So I thought why not take you to an aquarium," he said while scratching the back of his neck.

Julie stared at him with her eyes wide open. So she'd been on a river boat and now off to an aquarium.

"That sounds great Fulton, I can't wait. You guys are definitely coming up with some unique ideas." At this Fulton frowned, he was really hoping he was one with a unique idea but it definitely seemed that he had some serious competition.

They sat on the bus for half an hour but the time flew by as their conversation flowed naturally and Julie would easily admit to herself she was having a blast. She had never been close with Fulton that was always Connie. But now she could see why Connie spent a lot of time with him, other than her attraction for him he was pleasant company.

"So Fulton, Connie was telling me about that study session. It seemed to be going – how do I say very smoothly before 'The slag of the Year' walked in." she said slyly. She watched him blush as the nights events ran through his head.

"Let's not talk about that aye," he said trying to change the conversation off this.

"Why not Fulton, I think it's dead sweet you like her."

"Julie please," he pleaded his face beginning to deepen with pink. Taking pity on him she nodded her head and ruffled his hair.

The bus stopped and together they climbed off each secretly glad to be off as the couple that got on a few stops later was beginning to get on the nerve. Fulton was pretty sure they would go all the way if they weren't stopped and he hadn't meant till the bus had its final stop.

They walked on over to the round building that had a large image of a Killer Whale and a Turtle on the sign. The walked through the car park and the main doors. Luckily the que wasn't as long as he expected and he paid for the tickets and they entered the aquarium.

"Which way first Julie," he was leaving it all up to her, he knew he could be scored lower but he just didn't want her to do things she didn't want too.

"We'll go this way," she pointed to the left. Grabbing her hand the duo headed over to the sting rays.

"They look so harmless," mumbled Julie looking at the near flat animals.

"Strange to think they can kill a person," Fulton said as he peered through the fish tank. He was never an animal lover but these sting rays interested him. They watched them be fed before they left and carried on their visit. The next animal was a large a turtle. Julie squealed with delight and rushed over to get a closer look. Turtles had always been her favourite animal. She just couldn't get enough of them. She had never told Fulton she he looked at her in bemusement.

"What they're my favourite animals," he laughed and walked closer to them. Cautiously he wrapped his arm around her waist as he bent down to get a clear look at them. They seemed to spend ages at the turtle tank. It was then on to the Clown fish, as soon as he saw one he cried out Nemo in shock. Julie burst out laughing.

"Didn't you know Nemo was a clown fish?"

"Nope, now all I need to do is find one with a little fin," he said to himself. Julie looked at him, she was shocked at how fascinated he was with the clown fish, she saw the determination in his eyes to find a Nemo she thought it was cute and decided to help find Nemo.

Unfortunately they didn't find a Nemo so they continued on to the next few animals and fish. Looking at his watch he decided that it was time for lunch.

"What you want Cat lady?" he said as they looked at the list it was the typical junk food but he didn't think Julie would mind all the Ducks knew their female partners were not into the 500 calories a day diet. They liked a good helping of chips on the side instead of salad.

"I'll take a Chilli Cheese Dog if that is alright?" Fulton nodded and ordered two Chilli Cheese Dogs and two Colas. Julie went to find a table while Fulton waited for the food. While she was sat she glanced around the room it took a few minutes to see that Fulton stood out drastically. But when she thought about it people like him didn't really go to places like aquariums. She had realised just then that he must be finding this a little awkward as people were staring at him with raised eyebrows. She was that busy thinking that she never saw Fulton arrive, sitting down he watched her in hilarity as she continued to stare right threw him. Tearing a chunk of bread off his hotdog he through it at her head. He burst out laughing as she came out of her thoughts startled. Looking around she glared at him as he gave her his best 'it wasn't me look honest' she raised a single eyebrow and then he burst out laughing.

"I won't even ask," she said smiling. Together they ate their hotdogs. Once they were finished they placed the rubbish in the bin and headed outside for the two o'clock showing of Bessie the Killer Whale. They sat in the audience and for the next 30 minutes they watched the Bessie do tricks, clap and sing to the audience.

Leaving the performance they headed back inside to watch California Sea lions swim. They weren't allowed up outside where they were kept because they had a tendency to bite and they were still new so they got nervous around humans. They continued to walk around the place until they had seen every animal possible they walked through an arch way and to Julie's shock she saw the sides of the walls were made of ice.

"Fult have you seen this," she said in astonishment, her hand stretched out and touched the ice block. Fulton walked over to her and placed his hand next to hers on the ice block.

"Jules I never knew how little your hands were," his hands were nearly twice her size.

"Count on you to notice that," she said laughing; Fulton shrugged and laughed along with her. They exited the main door and headed through the car park.

"Julie do you want to get the bus or would you rather have my father pick us up?"

She had never met Fulton's parents and she was a little nervous too, she wasn't sure why. She could feel Fulton's eyes on her. He could see that she was nervous; he decided that they'd take the bus and she looked at him smiling. Anyway Julie wasn't the one he should really be introducing to his folks it was the brown haired girl in Julie's room.

They were very lucky because they crossed the road and got to the bus stop just as they saw the bus approaching. They sat on the bus and for another 30 minute journey the conversation was all about their date and what they had enjoyed.

Julie was truly surprised she had never seen this side of Fulton but she liked it, she definitely saw why Connie had fallen for the shy Bash Brother he was a complete and utter sweetheart. The date had been a success and she was slowly beginning to wonder whether any of the dates would end up bad, but she had no idea what to score him on. Was it better than Adam's she wasn't sure. Admittedly Adam had the money and he did fulfil a dream of hers but Fulton had made her spent the whole day smiling and laughing. She even got to see a turtle her most favourite animal. This was going to be difficult.

They left the bus and headed back on to campus like the other Ducks he walked her to her dorm room.

"I had fun Fulton and you've really surprised me today," she admitted.

"I hope it was a good surprise,"

"It was, and I just want to tell you and don't tell anyone I told you this but you and Connie really suit, I think you should ask her on a second date once this is all over," Fulton smiled at her a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I'll think about it," he said smiling and bent his down to gently place his lips on top of hers. He then pulled away after saying goodbye he walked down the corridor.

Julie opened the door and walked in. She threw her bag on to her bed. She hadn't needed it at all, Fulton paid for everything. Hearing the toilet flush she slipped off her shoes and rummaged in her draw to pull out her book. The bathroom door opened and Connie walked out.

"Your back,"

"I'm back,"

"So how did it go, where he take you?"

Laughing she told her everything. "Awwww that's sweet never thought he'd take you to an aquarium." Said Connie, "what you grade you thinking for him?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll just write and I'll see what the outcome is."

She opened her notebook and turned to where she had already started to write.

I've just finished my date with Fulton and I'm pleasantly surprised with how well it went. To be perfectly honest I didn't think it would be as good as this. He arrived like a gentleman and on time, always a good bonus. He offered me his arm and we walked over to bus stop near campus, of course I joked about this and he replied with that they had to come up something original and nobody would think about a date at a bus stop. I knew he was joking and when the bus arrived he paid for me to get on. On the bus he finally admitted that we were going to an aquarium. Now I'll be honest I did not expect that at all. Never did I think of Fulton taking a girl to an aquarium. Anyway once we got there it was amazing, Fulton once again paid for the tickets, I did feel a little guilty but I knew he'd not allow me to pay. The first thing we saw were the sting rays. I loved them they were strange because they were so flat. Then we saw my favourite animal ever TURTLES, ok so I'm getting a bit out of hand but I do really love turtles. We stayed there for ages but eventually we moved on to clown fish. Even though I love turtles Fulton's reaction to the fish made me laugh. As soon as he saw them he cried out Nemo. I nearly burst out laughing at his child like fascination it was so cute. He was determined to find one that looked like Nemo. We spent ages looking for one but unfortunately we didn't find one.

We then headed to the food court and like before Fulton paid for everything. We ordered Chilli Cheese Dogs and a Cola. Fulton threw a piece of bread at me because I was day dreaming which was rather funny. We ate lunch and then headed to see a Killer Whale show. I was amazed but I don't think Fulton was. I knew that he wasn't much of an animal person. When we were walking back to the main entrance I noticed the walls were a block of ice. Me and Fulton placed our hands next to another and Fulton had to point out how little my hands were to his giant ones. We got the bus home and he walked me back to dorm before I headed in his placed his gently on mine. There was no movement but it was sweet. He pulled back said goodbye and headed to his dorm.

I would rate Fulton on Romance as a: 7 because he was sweet, funny and made me laugh but he wasn't romantic in the way you think of romance. He did however make sure I was alright. In the future I'd advise him to compliment someone even if they don't feel that way about them.

I would rate Fulton on Creativity as a: 9 because I was blown away with the idea of visiting an aquarium and getting to see all sorts of different sea creatures. To improve to a 10 he could have added something else on the side like a gift, fireworks etc…

I would rate Fulton on effort as an: 10 because he had to put some real thought to come up with something like that. He'll have also checked bus routes and time the aquarium opens, the times of the Killer Whale display. He paid attention to me and he put himself second which takes effort when you don't particularly have any interest in it.

I would rate Fulton on being a Gentleman as a: 10 because I couldn't ask anything more from someone. He made sure I was alright, he allowed me to choose things, he refused to allow me to pay for anything, when he turned up at the door with chocolates when he asked me on a date was sweet. I cannot think of any way to improve on being a gentleman just don't change who you are to impress someone, but he was himself the majority of the time.

I would rate the date as an: 8 because I had so much fun and I got to see a turtle. It's a close 9 but he could have taken us somewhere else or we could have done something else as we had a lot of spare time.

Now the date is over I would rate how I feel at the end as an: 8 because it was something I've never done and I've learnt a lot about Fulton and I feel much closer to him now.

In total I would grade Fulton with 52 out of 60.

Julie placed her book down and thought back to the grades that had already been given and she realised that Fulton was on top so far.

"So what did you give him?" Connie asked from the desk.

"52 out of 60, do you want to read what I put?" Connie eagerly nodded her head and took the book from her blonde friend. As Connie read what she out Julie glanced at the clock: 5pm. What could she do at 5pm. She was given her answer when her stomach decided there and then to rumble.

"I guess it's time for dinner," she mumbled quietly.

"You know what Julie I'm actually surprised on how well the guys are doing. I have very little doubt Portman will not be this good though," chuckled Connie.

There was a knock at the door, "I know what you mean Con," she chuckled as she opened the door to see Charlie walk in.

"Hey Charlie, what brings you to our humble abode?" Connie asked as he sat on her bed.

"The usual, a night full of passion," the two girls laughed. The latest rumour going around school was that Charlie Conway had been seen coming out of the girl's bedroom with his face flushed. This had been the night Julie had dropped her towel.

"Well you've come to the right place, that'll be a hundred bucks please," joked Connie. Charlie laughed and made himself comfy on the bed.

"Well in all honesty I'm here to announce to you the amazing news that Coach had once again set us a practice at the lovely hour of 7am tomorrow. The guy really must love weekend mornings." The two girls groaned at the news.

"Just what I want to hear," complained Julie and once again her stomach rumbled loud enough for all three to hear.

"Any one up for dinner?" Charlie announced winking at Julie. Laughing the two girls nodded and followed their captain out of the room for dinner.

* * *

**Woop I hope you liked it, please review!**

**Ps. Do you think Fulton should have scored the best, and who would you rank from 1st to 4th out of the four Ducks so far?**


	6. Dwayne and Connie

**I haven't updated this story for a very long time; which I apologise for. I know a lot of you are not fans of Connie/Fulton pairing but it is going to stay that way. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's what I want from this fic. However the story is based on the dates and not on a particular pairing so it isn't going to be all that Connie/Fulton love life in it, unless it's a date. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is considerably shorter than the previous ones.**

* * *

Three days had passed since Julie and Fulton's date and the girls were sat discussing Dwayne. He was the next Duck to take a girl on a date and even though they thought it was mean they were worried.

"What is he going to do? I mean Dwayne doesn't have the money, he isn't very creative." Said Connie frowning, "hell I don't even know how he's going to ask me on this date."

"I have a feeling he may surprise you, he isn't the most creative but there is no doubt that Dwayne is a gentlemen so he might surprise you." Suggested Julie while she placed her Hockey gear into their wardrobe.

"I guess," she said shrugging her, as a memory appeared in her head.

"_Dwayne wait up," Connie cried as she left the changing room with her gear._

"_Hey Connie," he said, offering to carry her hockey bag._

"_It's fine I've got it. Look I just want to thank you for what you did on the ice today, you didn't need to save me but you did and you probably saved me from a pretty painful injury so thank you," she told him sincerely._

"_Anytime, like I said where I come from we treat ladies with respect, you may be a duck but you are still a lady and that is important," _

"_I guess you're right, you know you're the first of the team to ever protect me. I was always the tough one back in Peewees so I didn't need any help been kept safe. I guess when I came into the Championships I thought the same, but I see now I do need to be helped every once in a while. Please don't tell the others I said this I don't want them to think I am weak."_

"_Sure thing Con but I don't think they'll ever think you are weak," she smiled up at him. "Can you believe we won?" he said quickly changing subject._

"_No, I was so shocked I went out there on the 1st half and was expecting to be crushed by all of them. I think they have been the ducks toughest opponents so far."_

"_Who were you're other tough opponents?" _

"_Back in Peewees we versed a team called the Hawks; it's in fact the team Adam was transferred from. The coach was a man that wanted to win all the time, if the team didn't win then they would be punished like Bombay did to us after the first Island game. The hawks were stuck up cake eaters who would often play foul."_

"_Sounds like a nice bunch but why was Adam moved?"_

"_The borders for the teams had changed and then we discovered that Adam was on the wrong team and if he wanted to play Hockey he would have to move to the ducks, we didn't like him at first but now we're all close friends. Coach Bombay was a Hawk you know."_

"_I'd never of guessed, it's amazing how things change over the years. Was Bombay always a Coach?"_

"_Hell no, he was a stuck up lawyer who was forced to do community service for drink driving I think. He never lost a court case and he couldn't even bare coaching a team who would lose every game, but after a while he came around and now look at us."_

"_You lost every game?" Dwayne replied shocked._

"_We did cowboy but that is a story for another day. I've gotta get back and get packed we leave in the morning. See you in a bit Dwayne."_

"_Yeah me an' all, see you later Connie,"_

"Oi Connie, Connie Oi Constance!" Julie cried throwing her pillow at her. Connie startled out of her thoughts looking around dazed until she realised who through the pillow.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hey don't get stroppy with me, I was talking to you and you weren't listening,"

"Sorry I was just thinking back to a conversation I had with Dwayne after we defeated Iceland. It got me thinking, even though we are all a team some of us just don't talk as much as the others."

"I know what you mean, I hardly ever talk to Averman, I'm friends with him, and if I was in the same room as him I'd talk and have a joke with him, but he isn't one I hang around with."

"I'm like that with Dwayne, Ken, Russ and now Goldberg. I'm not even close with Guy anymore because of the split. I guess this dating plan has brought on a new twist. Not only can we see which is the most romantic and all that but we can get closer to the ones we don't talk to as much."

"I have a feeling you're looking more forward to this date now."

"How'd you guess that," Connie laughed.

A knock on the door halted their laughter, "we've never been so popular," joked Connie as she got up to open the door. Standing on the other side was Dwayne looking a little nervous and out of place.

"Hey Connie, how are you today?"

"Oh hey Dwayne, I'm pretty good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm good thanks," he shuffled a little before removing his hands from behind his back. As he brought his hands to the front, Connie gasped in his hands was a gorgeous bouquet of yellow roses.

"Dwayne they are beautiful thank you."

Dwayne smiled before clearing his throat. "Will you accompany me on a date tomorrow at one o'clock?

"I would love too,"

"Excellent, I'll come by at one; I'd suggest wearing comfortable clothing that is warm." She nodded her head, "I'll be off now then, cya tomorrow Con."

"Cya tomorrow Dwayne."

As Connie closed the door she showed Julie the bouquet of roses. The blond sat and looked stunned before stepping off the bed to find a vase so they could put the flowers in it.

"I'm in shock how beautiful are they!" said Connie still looking at the roses. "They're in yellow also. I think that it's sweet because he could have gotten red or pink but he went for a more unusual colour. I guess that sums him up though,"

"What do you mean?"

"Dwayne being unusual," the two girls chuckled. While Julie went looking for a vase Connie opened the draw to take her book to write down the encounter.

This date with Dwayne has so far started on a good foot, he came to the door and knocked, and he asked how I was and then removed his hands from behind his back to bring forth a bouquet of yellow roses. They are absolutely beautiful, I'm still a little shocked about them. The details of the date have left me with far too many ideas; he is going to pick me up at one and told me I should wear warm but comfortable clothing. With Dwayne's background and nature I am hoping to learn something new and maybe a bit more than him being just the cowboy.

The day passed with not much excitement but Connie still struggled to discover what she could possibly be expecting in the next day with her date Dwayne that evening she looked over at Julie who was finishing off some biology homework.

"What do you think I'll be doing with Dwayne that involves clothes warm but comfortable?"

"I guess it could be something outdoors, we both know that he is an outdoors type of guy. I guess with someone like Dwayne you never know what you'll get till you well get it."

"Or maybe it's that obvious that you don't expect it." Julie nodded at Connie's suggestion before turning back to the homework. Sighing she decided that she may as well start her homework if she was going on a date with Dwayne in the morning.

The alarm woke both Julie and Connie the next morning, groaning Connie placed it on snooze. The holidays had ended the other week and Thursday was a boring day. But that was when Connie remembered she had a date with Dwayne, she smiled when she realised the slow cowboy had worked out that they both had two free periods at half 12 to half 2. This meant she would be able to get up get changed and be ready for the date. Once the date had ended they would be able to go straight to their last lesson which for her was Physics.

Rolling out of bed she brushed her hair and wondered what the day would bring.

As half 12 slowly rolled around Connie watched the clock instead of listening to Professor Siegfried's explanation on their homework, she knew that she'd be able to get what they had to do off Adam or Averman later on. She caught the words next lesson before he signalled the class to leave. Connie collected her books and was one of the first out of the classroom. She didn't see the point of having to hang around when she was left with about 20 minutes to get ready. She was lucky anyway; she had decided to put her hair up in a ponytail and already had applied her make-up. It was the changing of clothes and spraying perfume that she needed to do.

Arriving back to the room she heaved off her leggings skirt and top to replace them with warm joggers and a thick top with a hoodie. She sprayed her perfume and then waited for Dwayne to arrive. While she waited she texted Adam asking him what the homework was about. She got a reply five minutes later explaining that she had to write a piece on Shakespeare Macbeth, for Monday's lesson. Groaning she decided she'd do it later than night, she sent a quick message back to Adam saying thanks before scribbling down the homework on to a piece of paper on her bedside table.

Dwayne knocked on the door at precisely one pm and Connie opened it smiling.

"You ready to go?" he asked her shyly.

"Sure thing but what are we doing and where are we going?"

"We are going off the school grounds but only into the field over the road and we are doing something that I have been able to do since I was a small child." Connie frowned but urged him to continue. "I'm going to teach you to horseback ride. I've hired two of the schools horses and we're going to go horseback riding in the field."

"Oh wow that sounds awesome but also vary scary. I've never done anything like that." Connie said excited.

"Well here is your chance to learn, I'll teach you how to get on and everything, you'll be fine doing it don't worry," he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Great lets go," the two walked from her room in the dorms down to the grounds and then turned left, Connie was lost she had never been in this area before and it was completely making her loose her sense of direction. "You know where we are going right Dwayne?"

"Yep it's not far now just over the hill we're walking up and then we're at the stables you can take the horses through a gate across the road and then you are on the field." Connie nodded her head and continued to walk in step with Dwayne. Once they reached the top of the hill Connie could see everything and the horse shelters.

"Which horses are we getting?" she asked Dwayne as they walked carefully down the hill.

"They are going to show us the tame ones and then we get to pick the ones out of the them." They reached the horses at 10 past 1 and the lady who looked after the horses showed them around.

"The ones on the left are sisters; Philipa and Zayla. These two sisters are four years of age and are very tame now; if one is going to be a pain it is more likely to be Zayla. Now the dark brown horse on your left is Adam a two year old stallion. He is surprisingly calm for a two year old male. We have three more horses Ebony, Austin and Phoebe that are tame." The lady took Dwayne and Connie to see the three other horses. Once she had shown all three she asked them which they would like.

"I'll take Austin please," Connie said to her as she stroked the brown main.

"I'll take Adam, he seems best to take my weight." Explained Dwayne; as the lady took both the horses to prepare them Connie turned to Dwayne and smirked.

"So you're going to ride Adam aye," she winked at him jokingly.

"Well yeah the other horses I debated if they could take my weight," Connie decided to not say anymore it was obvious he didn't understand her joke.

A few minutes later the horses were ready to go. Dwayne thanked the woman and taking hold of Adam and Austin's reins he led the two stallions out of the stables. Connie walked beside Austin as they made their way to the field she could see that both the horses were well behaved, but she was still a little wary about ridding one but she had told Julie she wanted to learn something new.

As they entered the field Dwayne handed Connie the rein of Austin. "Take a good hold of the rein and he'll just follow you." Connie nodded and did just that.

Once in the middle of the field Dwayne stopped. "Right the first thing you must do is gain the trust of you horse to do this just be gentle and get to know him. Once this has been done you will get on to your horse."

"Alright so how does one get on a horse?"

"I'll show you," he said while letting go of the reins. He stood on the left side of the horse and then placed his left foot in the stirrup, jiggling on his right foot he gripped hold of the rein and heaved himself on to the horse and placed his right foot in the opposite stirrup.

"I have to do that, you've got to be kidding me."

"Give it a try Con; if you can't do it I'll get down to help you."

"Okay here goes nothing," She stood on the same side that Dwayne did and placed her foot in to the stirrup she then took hold of the reins, thanking herself that she chose a short horse and with all her might pulled her body up and swung her right leg around on to the other side. "I did it," she cried happily.

"Yep, now to place your horse in a steady walk hold on to the rein and gently tap on of your stirrups on to the horses side." Connie did as she was told and the horse began to move.

"This is strange really strange," she said as she bobbed along with the horse. "How do you make him go quicker?"

"Are you sure you want to go quicker?" he asked her cautiously?

"Yep,"

"I'll teach you how to slow down first. If your horse is going too quickly and you want him to slow you pull on the rein and say whoa if he doesn't slow down pull harder and place your heels in his back he should slow down by doing that. To make him go quicker make this sound," he demonstrates the sound to her, "and then tap your heels in to his side."

Connie listened to him carefully and did just that, once she had done it the horse began to pick up a little speed and trotted around the field. Dwayne watched her for a few moments before copying her and moving beside her.

"Connie," he cried. "Don't go any quicker than you are doing now. If it's your first time on a horse I don't want you getting hurt." She looked back at him and nodded her head as she trotted around the fields. She wasn't going very quick but the idea of going the speed that Dwayne was going scared her slightly. As she continued to trot around she began to get a little more comfortable.

"Dwayne," she called as she slowed to a stead walk. "If you get on the horse with me could we go quicker?"

"I don't see why not, would you like to try it?"

"Yes please,"

"Okay I'll go tie Adam up on to the fence and then I'll come over." Connie sat quietly on her Austin stroking his head and quietly talking to him.

"Right remove your foot from th stirrup so I can get on." He told her and she did just that. Dwayne didn't take much effort getting on to the horse. He wrapped his arms around her and took hold of the rein which was in her hands. Urging the horse to speed up they took off quickly. As the horse galloped around the field Connie took hold of Dwayne's arms in a tight grip. She was so grateful that she hadn't even thought of doing this without him behind her. She could face 6 foot muscular scary ice hockey players but a horse at this speed was much more terrifying. After five minutes of going that speed Dwayne slowed him down.

"We need to get the horses back and get back to class before it gets to half past 2 unfortunately."

"I really don't want to go back to class. Do you think once all these date things are done we can give horseback riding another go?"

"Sure thing Connie," he told her smiling as he collected Adam and together they walked back to the stables.

"What lesson you got next Dwayne?" she asked as she handed Austin back to the lady.

"Spanish, I really don't understand it."

"Why don't you ask Luis for help? That is what I do. I've got physics next. It was nice being with you today."

"It was my pleasure and I hope you've had an excellent couple of hours," he said before kissing her on the cheek and bowing his hat before she waved goodbye and headed in the direction of physics class.

Connie sat in her class bored. The date had been wonderful and now it had to end with physics. She looked at Adam who also shared this period with and rolled her eyes over to him. He nodded and smirked before scribbling down the answer on to his page. Half three rolled around and she said goodbye to Adam; the only duck in the class with her and headed to the dorm rooms.

Once in her room she pulled out her white notebook and turned the page to where it said Dwayne.

After the excellent way to ask me on a date he turned up on time looking smart. He was blunt with the place we were going and I was very excited. Dwayne took me horseback riding. I had never done this activity before and to start with the idea was a little fearful. Hell I didn't even know that the grounds had a stable where all the horses were kept. There were six horses for us to choose from: Philipa, Zayla, Adam, Ebony, Austin and Phoebe. I chose Austin and Dwayne chose Adam because he was the strongest looking horse. Once the horses were chosen we headed off school grounds and to a field that was over the road from the college. Once on the field Dwayne showed me how to get on to Austin correctly and how to get him to move in a nice walk. Feeling daring I asked how to make him go faster and then I got him into a pleasant trot. After trotting around for three-quarters of an hour I asked Dwayne if he joined me on the horse would I be able to go faster (as he didn't want me to go off too quickly and get injured). He said I would be able to and he climbed on to my horse. He allowed the horse in to a trot before setting him to a fast speed gallop. I was very glad that I didn't do this alone because with Dwayne behind me it was still a terrifying experience. The date was only a couple of hours long but it was very enjoyable, the date ended with us bringing the horses back and Dwayne leaning down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I would rate Dwayne on Romance as: a 7 because he was sweet and took good care of me. The flowers were very romantic but all in all it actually wasn't. there were parts in the date where he could of raised this but he didn't if he was too do this again he could of held my hand stood next to me more and just showed a little more involvement in how I was.

I would rate Dwayne on Creativity as: a 9 because it was something you would never expect for a first date. Horseback riding would have never even entered my brain to do on a date, but if someone has never tried it I would suggest it to someone. However the reason it wasn't a 10 was because it needed something a little extra. Maybe it because of the lack of time he had to perform the date in.

I would rate Dwayne on effort as: a 5 because of what I saw I didn't see much of an effort. All Dwayne really needed to do was ask the women if he could borrow two horses in advance. Even though the effort was lacking in the date it was still an enjoyable experience. To improve would to basically put effort in.

I would rate Dwayne on being a Gentleman as: a 10 because there was nothing more he could have done to prove to me that he was a gentleman. Everything from the way he acted and behaved summed up gentleman; the flowers being himself taking good care of me while being on the horse and the gentle kiss on the cheek just proves he's a gentleman.

I would rate the date as: an 8 not a lot of effort was placed into it but Dwayne was a true gentleman who showed me a passion which I enjoyed and was glad to experience with him. For it have been even better it really need a little more effort in the preparation and the date and maybe Dwayne been a little more romantic.

Now the date is over I would rate my feelings on it as: an 8 it would have been a 9 but now that I am rethinking it the lack of effort has lowered it.

In total I grade Dwayne with a respectable 47 out of 60.

Connie looked at the grade and new that he was at the bottom of this list so far and felt a little guilty but she knew it could all change as more dates progress. She would show Julie the results when she arrived back but she needed to start the English piece for Monday's lesson.

* * *

**Sorry if there is any mistakes it is late and at the moment I just can't spot them, but I wanted to get the chapter up.  
Please review and let me know what you thought to the chapter  
Lottie :)**


	7. Averman and Julie

**Been awhile since I updated this story but I decided I should really put a new chapter up. It's taken me days to finally finish it, hope you like :)**

* * *

Julie and Averman

"You know what Connie?" Julie said as she filled in her maths homework, "I'm actually looking forward to the date with Averman."

"That's good to know," said Connie, she had known Averman nearly all of her life she had met him at kindergarten, she and Charlie had become friends quickly with Lester Averman. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing his behaviour I bet it'll be fun."

"Most likely, he's quite creative so it could be…" Connie was cut off by a knock on the door. The two girls looked at one another and Julie stood opening the door she came face to face with Averman.

"Evening ladies," he addressed stepping inside. "Your room is much warmer than ours I swear Kenny keeps it cool on purpose," he rambled.

"How can we help Les," said Connie shaking her head at his nonsense.

"I'm not sure you can Con but Cat lady you may be able too."

"I'll see what I can do," she said smirking.

"Excellent now some little birdy told me I was next up for a date with the lovely Cat. So Jules are you busy this Saturday because I know of an excellent place that would have you spinning in amazement," said Averman winking.

Julie laughed, "Well I'll have to check my calendar but I do believe I may be free all day on Saturday"

"Excellent I'll pick you up at 9, you'll need some comfortable shoes, and a coat because it could be chilly." He informed her.

"9 in the morning," groaned Connie, "That means I'm gonna have to get up early to help her,"

"Sorry Connie," he laughed.

"I'll be there any ideas what it could be?"

"Erm the only clue I can give you is this, some like hanging about, where as some just clown about," he said winking. "I best be off now,"

"See you later," Julie and Connie cried as he shut the door. Julie sat back on her bed and frowned.

"What do you think it could be? Some like hanging about, where as some just clown about?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Connie said, but Julie shook her head. "It'll be a circus, acrobats hang about and then there are clowns." Julie's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"I love clowns," she giggled excitedly.

"I hate clowns, they really creep me out,"

Julie laughed as she sat to continue her maths homework, even more excited for Thursday.

An hour later she finished her maths homework and took hold of her note pad. She had yet to write about Averman's invitation on the date, taking out her new pen with the fluffy pink tip she began to write.

Lester Averman came around this evening, his cheeky persona was nice to be around, he asked if I was free on Saturday and I said yes, he told me that I needed to be ready for nine am, which Connie wasn't overly impressed with haha. Anyway I asked him if he was going to give us a clue to where we were going and he said; "Some like hanging about where as some just clown about," it was Connie that worked out it was a circus. I'm really excited about this because I just love clowns, and when I was little I always wanted to be one of the girls that sat on an elephant. He is the only one that has given us a clue that we'd been able to work out, which is nice so now I know what to ready for. He didn't bring any sort of gifts like a flower, jewellery or chocolates but of course that wasn't compulsory.

She placed the book in her draw and then left the dormitory with an impatient Connie down to the common room where the Ducks were going to watch a movie.

The alarm went off at 7 and the two girls groaned. Julie heaved herself out of bed and headed straight towards the shower. As the hot water succumbed over her tired body she sighed closing her eyes it was far too early to be up on a Saturday morning. The last time she remembered being up this early was when Coach had wanted an early morning workout for the team. She had been paired up with Averman. Her eyes opened when she thought back to the conversations.

"_Julie what's your favourite animal?" he asked as they ran on the treadmill beside her._

"_Erm Penguins I think, what about you," she asked the treadmill wasn't going too fast so she was perfectly fine with running and talking._

"_Lions," he said laughing._

"_Cool, why lions?"_

"_When I was young my mother took me to a circus and the one event I can remember was the lion tamer. I was so impressed by it."_

"_I went to a circus when I was little, I remember the woman on the elephant I always wanted to be here, but I love clowns, I have a collection of porcelain clowns at home on some of my shelves," she laughed.  
"I never got to see the clowns when I went my mother have a phobia of them." He told her chuckling._

"_They were amazing I think I sat there amazed but my dad told me I wasn't allowed to be a clown, but for Halloween that year I became a clown," she laughed, "I guess it's kind of a scary costume."_

_He laughed, "Yep if you had come to my door my mother would have screamed blue murder." Julie laughed and smiled as they continued to run. It was rare for them both too talk they were not overly close but she did like Averman's company._

"Averman you sly bugger," she whispered in the shower her memory disappearing from her mind. She finished washing her hair with smirk on her face. How could she have forgotten that important talk? Her smirk turned into a smile, she was amazed Averman had remembered the conversation; he didn't know her so well so he took the advantage of what he did knew and took her to the circus that had arrived in town.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly got dried and dressed back into her pyjamas. "Connie, get up." She said throwing the towel to her snoozing friend.

"Get lost," she grumbled her head dug into the pillow.

"No, I need your help to get ready and you'll never guess what I remembered." Connie sleepily raised an eyebrow. "We were training once and I was on the treadmill next to Averman and we ended up discussing circuses and I informed him I liked clowns."

"You can always count on Averman to remember things," Connie said yawning as she heaved herself into a sitting position. Blinking she rubbed her tired eyes and she sat up. "Where do you want to start, clothes or hair?"

"Hair please, I think it'd be best to plat it," Connie nodded and wobbled over to Julie taking out the hairbrush; she started to brush her damp hair and rummaged in the draw to find the hairdryer. Plugging it in hot air blasted Julie's hair.

Five minutes later Julie's blond hair waved down her back, Connie looked thoughtful for a moment before taking out a red hair band and pushed up her fringe. She swirled Julie around so she could see her face and picked up a powder and brushed it across her face she decided against blush allowing her friends face to stay natural she picked up a brown mascara and applied one layer to Julie lashes, to finish off the look she applied a pale pink lipstick.

"So, what are you planning on wearing?" Connie asked sitting down on the bed.

"I'm thinking my cropped pink trousers with the white ties at the bottom that you tie into a bow and my white and pink stripped top. My white leather jacket and pink dolly shoes," Julie said as she laid down her clothes.

"Sounds nice," Connie said yawning; the alarm clock said ten to nine. As Julie disappeared in to the bathroom to get read, Connie yawned again and laid down on the bed, now Julie was ready she would get back into bed and wait for her to leave before she went back to sleep.

Stepping out of the bathroom she sprayed some fragrance and was finally ready.

"Do you think he'll be on time?" Julie asked sitting on the corner of Connie's bed.

"Averman isn't known for being late," mumbled Connie sleepily. A few moments later there was a knock at the door.

Julie jumped up and opened it wide to see Averman standing looking confident.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep just let me get my purse and we can leave Connie to go back to sleep," she teased and they both looked over at Connie who had given them both two fingers up. "Let's get out of here," she said her purse in her hand.

They walked down the corridor and out on to the grounds, together they walked conversing in small talk, once they were out of school grounds Averman turned to Julie.

"The circus is two miles away, we can walk it or we can take the bus?"

"It's a nice sunny morning let's walk to it," Julie said smiling always enjoying a nice walk.

"Fine by me, so what are you wanting to see at the Circus?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "I'd like to see the clowns and the acrobats but other than that I don't mind, what events is there?"

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a circus schedule. "Well I think I'd like to see the tightrope walkers and the trained animals, but I am a little wary of them," he said, "but I don't think they have lion tamers of anything like that anymore.

"I first wanted to go to a circus after I saw Dumbo for the first time." Julie laughed.

"I loved that film but I always cried at the scene where he visits his mum and she's in that cage." Averman said turning the corner. They continued to talk as they walked to the circus eventually they saw the large big top they could hear the circus music and they hurried over quickly to the opening. There wasn't a large queue like they had expected and quickly got to the ticket master.

"Erm two all-day adult tickets please," said Averman scanning the options on the boards.

"That'll be $80," the monotone voice said in the box. Averman passed over the money and in return he was given two tickets, he passed one on to Julie and they entered the circus arena. When they were out of ear shot Julie turned to Averman.

"$80 for two tickets that's insane," she said in shock, "You should have told me this in advance and I'd have paid for my own ticket,"

"To be honest I didn't know how much it was, I took out $120 so I hope that will last us," he admitted.

"Don't worry I have some money on my so if we begin to struggle I'll pay,"

"Yeah but I don't want that, you don't go on a date for someone else to pay for you. I should have done some more research into it," he said annoyed.

"Averman don't worry about it, if I knew how much it was going to cost to get in here I would have forced you to let me pay," she informed him. "But let's not think about that now, so what do you want to do first?"

"Well why not look around the stalls to start with as the clowns are first on at 12 for an hour. So we could have dinner at 11 and then go for a seat to watch the clowns, followed by the trapeze artists." Julie nodded excited and together they headed towards the stalls.

They grazed over the items on the stalls, many were selling tourist souvenirs, there were some plastic animals and clowns but there was on item that caught Julie's eye. She grabbed hold of Averman's arm and pointed.

"Do you remember me telling you how I had some clowns back home made of pottery?" Averman nodded. "Look at the one at the end of the table." His eyes looked over to the porcelain clown it's face looked to have been delicately hand painted it's eyes a sharp blue and cheeks a rosy red. On the top of the porcelain head was a blue sequined hat with small tuffs of orange hair. The same blue fabric had been used for the clothes and on either end of the cuffs were petite hands with carefully painted finger nails. The feet were covered with traditional clown shoes in the familiar blue sequins.

"I wonder how much it is?" she asked leaning over to pick it up. The clown was 12 inches in length and not too heavy.

"Its $20 I've never seen one so cheap before," she whispered in awe.

"Do you want it?" Averman asked reaching into his pocket.

"Of course but I don't want you paying for it," said Julie strongly but Averman waved her thoughts away.

"Excuse me, we'd like to buy this clown," he said to the elderly woman behind the stall.

The woman nodded and took the clown out of Julie's hand so she could wrap up the clown safely, and place it into a box. Averman handed over the $20 and he took the bag.

"I told you I was going to pay for it," snapped Julie as they walked further away from the stall.

"If it bothers you so much you can pay for dinner," he said.

They continued to look around the stalls for another hour before they went to one of the large food vans that were selling jumbo hotdogs, greasy cheese burgers, chilli dogs, and chips. They both order a large cheese burger and a dish of chips, and then a bottle of coca cola.

They sat themselves down on a table bench and together they quickly consumed their food, they needed to eat it fast so they could a good seat in the big top.

Once they had finished they hurried on over to the big top the first event; the clowns. They were sat on the end about five rows up from the arena; they waited patiently for 20 minutes until the curtains closed so nobody could enter the big top. The spot lights began to shine and out stepped the ring master he stood on a small stand and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he bellowed, "Welcome to the Big Top where you will see the wonders of our artists, sit back and laugh along with our hilarious clowns!" he jumped off the stand disappeared off the arena as the clowns appeared, there were some short, some tall, some were fat and some were skinny. There was a total of 11 clowns, they had big red noses and crisscross make up over their eyes. They were dancing around throwing custard pies in each other's faces, climbing up ladders pouring buckets of water on one another. There were 7 in a small car that was driving around. For an hour they entertained the audience and everyone else sat and laughed along with the acts.

"You enjoying it," Averman whispered in Julie's ear, she nodded her head grinning as she continued to watch the clowns fascinated.

Eventually the clowns had finished their routines and left the stage. Julie sat on the seat still excited from the show, she knew in half an hours' time the trapeze artists would be displaying their routine. After that they would watch the animal training and then finally the rest acrobatic events would take place.

"The circus closes at five said Averman," as he watched the sea lion play the horns. They had now been sat down for three hours and he was still able to enjoy the show even though his bum had become numb.

"What time does the acrobats finish?" she asked him quietly.

"Half four, so I was thinking unless you wanted to stay till the end that we can get off, get the bus back to campus before it becomes busy?"

"Good idea, when we've seen the acrobats there isn't much left I want to see," she replied watching the sea lions and the trainer leave the stage.

That was the last animal stage; there had been elephants, sea lions, horses, oriental birds.

"You know what, for years I've wanted to see the animal tricks, but I don't think I enjoyed the elephants bit like I wanted too." Averman admitted.

"How come?" Julie asked feeling the same way.

"Because an elephant wouldn't automatically do what it did without tremendous training, and I don't think the training would have happened without a bit of pain," Julie nodded sadly thinking along the same line.

They sat and watched the beginning of the acrobats show, there was a group of four; two men and two women they were high in the air on the tightropes one by one they took their place walking to and fro over the fine rope 10 feet off the ground. The other side of the arena was two women performing Ariel Silk, their bodies were wrapped in soft purple fabric that resembled ribbons, they would suspend, spin, fall and spiral without a harness.

"It's amazing how they can do this with just their body skills and training," whispered Averman in admiration.

"It's no different to what we do but they're ten feet off the ground," Julie replied.

10 minutes into the performances the tightrope act and Ariel silk performers left the stage. In replacement on came a large spherical mesh cage. The room went silent. Six people geared up in leather entered the arena beside each of them was a motorbike one by one they entered the cage, the audience sat and watched with battered breaths as they started the engines, for ten minutes they entertained the audience with their dangerous routine. The final event was a contortion act where two men and a young woman were performing a routine about playing with a ragdoll, the ragdoll being the young girl whose body is bent, pulled and carried, her body resembles a ragdoll; boneless. The routine slowly comes to an end as they place the young woman in a tiny box, her body bends and splits to fit in the box and slowly the lid closes on her as she stays silently in the box, the lights dim and the audience applause for the final time.

The audience began to leave their seats and Averman took hold of Julie's hand so they would stay together, without him knowing she looked down and smiled at their joint hands but held on tightly so she wouldn't be left behind. The exit to the Big Top was hectic, people barging through rushing to see the rest of the circus before closing time. once they had left the Big Top Averman released Julie's hand and together they walked on over to the Circus grounds exit.

They walked out of the grounds and towards the bus stop in silence.

"Did you have fun?" Averman asked as he leaned against the stop.

"Yeah I did thank you for taking me, and thank you for the clown," she said looking down at the box. Averman smiled and yawned.

"Tired," Julie teased and he laughed. The bus slowly rolled up and they both climbed on, they travelled back to campus in a comfortable silence, they were both tired even though it wasn't five o'clock.

"Hope we don't have practise tonight," Julie said as they stepped off the bus, "I don't think I've the energy for it,"

"Same, Charlie said it was tomorrow evening. Who's your next Duck to date?" He asked her.

"After you it's Guy, I think" Averman laughed but nodded as they went through the gate back on to campus, they talked a little more as he walked her back to her dorm room.

"So this is where the date ends, I hope you enjoyed your time at the circus, I sure did." He admitted smiling.

"Yes it was very fun and it's made us even closer," They smiled at one another for a moment before Averman leaned into kiss her cheek, they bid their farewell and Julie entered her dorm room.

"I'll call you back Banksie Jules has just come back of her date with Averman." Said Connie, "Alright then bye,"

"So Cat lady were we right? Did he take you to a circus?" she asked then noticed the gift in her hand. "What's in the box?"

"Calm it will you, firstly what were you taking to Banksie about?"

"Hold on Missy, I asked you a question first so answer it," said Connie stubbornly.

"Actually it was three questions, but okay, he did take me to a Circus and in the box is a porcelain clown. Do you want to see?" she asked sitting on her bed.

Connie looked wearily at the box and nodded, she wasn't really a fan of clowns. Julie opened the box and pulled out the wrapped clown, she unwrapped and he held it up to show Connie.

"Lovely," she stared at she couldn't understand how Julie wasn't disturbed by it.

"So what were you talking to Banksie about?"

"Oh we were discussing training tomorrow,"

"Oh okay then, it best write the date down before I forget," she leaned down to her bedside table and pulled out her notebook and a pen.

The date has just finished and I must say I had so much fun. I was told to be ready at nine o'clock in the morning; we had guessed it was a circus. He arrived on time and we left, he asked me whether I wanted to travel by bus or just walk to it. I decided because it was a nice day that we would walk. We arrived at the circus and we were lucky to have no queue when we got to the ticket booth we asked for an all-day ticket this cost us $80 for the both of us. Averman paid for this but I would have gladly paid for my ticket because it was so much but he disagreed. We decided that we would check out the stalls first and then go in to the Big Top at 12 so we could watch all the events, we wandered around the stalls for a bit until we came upon a beautiful porcelain clown, it was blue sequined and I really liked it. I was just about to purchase it when Averman bought it for me; so far he'd spent a hundred pound or so. So I decided that I was going to buy lunch, we both had a greasy cheese burger and some fries alongside a bottle of coke cola.

We entered the Big Top and took a seat, the first show we watched was a clown's performance which was amazing I just love clowns, the next performance was a trapeze act, and I sat in amazement and fear every time they flung themselves into the air. The third event was the animal training this was interesting to watch but Averman mentioned how the training would have come about and would most likely being inflicting pain on the animals, once this was over we sat and watched the final event this was the acrobatic event where you had two women on a long silk fabric which they would swirl drop and swing their bodies on. Another performance was a biking sequence but in a large mesh type sphere, it was so dangerous and I was terrified watching it. Once we had seen all of the performances we left early to get the bus back before anyone else left to get the bus. Back on the campus he walked me back up to my dorm room; he kissed me on the cheek before he left. It was a really lovely date and awfully different to any I've ever been on.

I would rate Averman on Romance: as a 5. He wasn't really romantic he didn't so any of the romantic gestures until we finished the date and he kissed my cheek goodbye. There was a small thing where he carried my clown but other than that nothing. For him to improve I would say maybe hold my hand pull out her seat compliment me.

I would rate Averman on Creativity: as a 10. The idea of taking me to a circus was so original I would never have thought of it or guessed what it was if it hadn't had been for that clue. I'm not sure I can think of anything to improve for creativity all I can say is keep up the good work there.

I would rate Averman on effort: as a 6. The reason for this is because I didn't see much effort really put it into it. He learnt where the circus was and which bus you could get there and back from but other than that he didn't know much more. Next time I would advise him to learn more of the place where he is going, like the price of the tickets, and think of something that you can do other than watch the shows and buy things. I did enjoy it but there didn't seem to be a lot of effort put into it.

I would rate Averman on being a Gentleman as an 8: He was kind to me and refused to let me pay for anything I think my constant moaning had made him give in and let me buy lunch. He spent around a hundred dollars on me today which I am very grateful of. To improve would be a similar to the improvements mentioned I the romantic aspect.

I would rate the date: as a 7. The creativity of the date was outstanding but it was let down by the romance and effort if this was improved the date could have been a 10.

Now the date is over I would rate how I feel at the end; as a 7. I was impressed by the creativity and I enjoyed my time but it appears now that it's over I feel as though certain aspects where overlooked.

Overall Averman scored a total of: 43

"Want to read what I've put?" Julie asked as she handed the notebook to Connie.

It took a few minutes for Connie to read the information in the notebook before placing it down.

"I think he's bottom of the group so far right?"

"Yep, it's a shame really because he had thought about it but there wasn't any real effort in it."

"Well someone has to be bottom, I'm pretty sure he won't be there for too long," Connie laughed and Julie nodded agreeing both thinking about the same person.

* * *

**I've never been to a circus so it's just a little bit of guess work, tv, and Dumbo aha, please be kind I didn't know how to end it. Review! **


	8. Fulton and Connie

**It's been forever since I wrote this story so I'm really really sorry about that. There is no real pairing in the story but the side pairing would be Connie and Fulton whether you like them together or not. This is their date and for Connie it's her fourth.**

* * *

Fulton and Connie

There was nothing Connie hated more than 6 am practise, why Coach O'rion couldn't organise it at 8 or even 9 was beyond her especially on a Sunday, she could understand early morning practise on a school morning but on a weekend, it was just stupid.

"Moreau pick up the pace," huffing she looked over at the coach who was now yelling at Luis telling him to do the same as her. She picked up the pace and fell in toe with Charlie, she hadn't had much time with Charlie since their date had ended but she still found it an enjoyable experience the memories of them being children playing and fooling around was still in her head but now the memories had to be shared with the new ones she had created.

"Who's your next duck date?" he whispered skating beside her.

"Fulton," she said shrugging trying to stop the blush from forming on her cheeks, Charlie looked down at her and chuckled he couldn't see her reaction but he could only imagine how it looked.

"Well I guess you're looking forward to it, I mean we all know you and Fulton have this connection," he teased moving a little ahead of her so she couldn't elbow him in the stomach.

"Shut up Charlie," mumbling she dropped behind Charlie who had skated further ahead laughing.

Connie closed her eyes for a few seconds and begun to skate she wasn't focusing too much on what was going around her, each member of the team had to go round the rink 25 times so far she was only on lap 5.

"_Connie I'm not sure I'm enjoying Hockey anymore," Charlie admitted to her a few months after starting Eden Hall. "I'm not enjoying anything about this new school, the new coach I'm fed up of everything." Connie rolled her eyes Charlie was always known for being over dramatic. _

"_Charlie you are one of my best friends, I've known you for years but you have to accept the fact that Bombay has gone things have changed, our lives have changed we're no longer children Charlie things have to change," she could see Charlie becoming angry, she knew the boy was stubborn but she also knew that Charlie and Bombay had a connection that none of the Ducks could share or truly understand._

"_Connie I know this, but this isn't the place for us. I think for the sake of the ducks we should drop out of Eden Hall."_

"_Who's this better for Charlie the group or for you? Eden Hall is the only place all the Ducks can be together; if we drop out where all in state schools, I don't even know if Hockey is the way forward for me after school. I'm not the smartest of the group but I'm not stupid I need this education this is going to give me the chance to be able to actually do something with my life once Hockey is over. I won't get that in a state school. Not just that, imagine what my mother would say? I'm staying Charlie education is important to me and I'm not going to get any better anywhere else!"_

"_You don't know what you're saying Connie, we're losing who we are, this Coach Orion bloke he isn't our coach he's just a …"_

"_Charlie just stop it, I'm staying. The only duck that's changing at Eden Hall is you, you're the one making it difficult for yourself accept that Bombay is doing something else with his life and enjoy the time we've left together because the Ducks will be ending in the next few years and we'll all be going in different directions." Charlie just looked at her anger flaring in his eyes he didn't say where he was going when he walked out of the room but Connie didn't move for five minutes after he had left. Her mind was spinning with thoughts. Sighing sadly she stood and walked out of the room and back to hers, throwing herself on to the bed she allowed a few tears to escape before taking a couple of deep breaths and wiping her face. Deep down she knew that the next few days were going to be difficult and she feared by the end of the week things were going to change and not for the good and she was right it was Thursday evening, they had battled with the Warriors and Orion had pulled us apart, this had then caused Charlie and Fulton to leave the group, the school, leaving them._

"C'mon Connie not too many more laps to go now," said Averman sweating in his gear.

"I know my mind was somewhere else," she admitted smiling at him and picked up her pace looking over at Charlie and Fulton and couldn't believe that they had left them all a few years ago.

Practise took over 90 minutes and she was relieved to be back in the changing rooms. It was 9 o'clock and she was already shattered she didn't know about Julie but she was going to go straight back to her dorms and go to sleep. Connie left the changing rooms and saw the tall figure of Fulton leaning on the wall, when he noticed her he smiled pushing himself off the wall to walk in line beside her.

"Practise was beat today," he yawned stretching his arms.

"You're not kidding there Fult, why he couldn't schedule practise for a more reasonable time on a Sunday is beyond me."

"Aye, so what are your plans for the rest of the day Con?" Connie thought about Fulton's question. Other than sleeping till mid-afternoon she hadn't thought much on it.

"Well I'm off back to sleep and I might even sleep all the day away," Fulton laughed and shook his head.

"Well if that's your plans fancy going on this date with me?" he winked at her but she could see the pale blush on his neck. She smiled at how he had tried to stay calm but she could tell he was nervous.

"Well I'll have to think about it…" she stopped and pretended to be in deep thought amusing Fulton. "Go on then I think I can sacrifice my extremely busy day full of plans to spend some quality time with my favourite bash brother."

"I was going to say, I better be your favourite bash brother or I'll be taking my offer back," he joked "I'll come by your dorms for 12 let you get a couple of hours sleep."

"That's fine by me Fulton, what do you want me to wear."

"Well," he smirked a little looking her up and down. Laughing she smacked his arm shaking her head as he laughed beside her. "Something casual and that you're comfortable in,"

"Alright so I shall see you in a few hours times my dear boy,"

"I'll be counting down the minutes until I'm in your presence once again," he did a mock bow and waved to her as he turned the corner to his dorm. Connie laughed at him and walked back to her dorm a huge grin plastered on her face that she couldn't remove.

Sat on her bed she removed her shoes and laid on her bed sighing. A couple of hours of sleep and then she'd get ready to go on a date with Fulton. The more she kept thinking about it the more the grin spread, she didn't care that it was a mandatory date the fact she was going on a date with Fulton full stop was exciting. She closed her eyes smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

"Connie… Connie… Oi Moreau!" Connie blinked as she looked up at the figure of Julie leaning down on her scowling.

"What," she mumbled rolling over closing her eyes again; she heard the blonde sigh and could imagine her shaking her head but said nothing.

"If you want to be ready for your day with Fulton I'd suggest getting out of bed now seeing as you've only got half an hour to get ready." Julie watched amused as Connie sat up alert, groaning as she stepped off the bed and towards her closet pulling out a pair of grey jeans and a simple green top. She disappeared into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"How'd you find out about the date?" a voice from in the bathroom shouted.

"Simple Portman told me about it when I ran into him on the way to the campus library he was going to the gym."

Connie continued to get dressed while Julie sat and read her new book that she had borrowed from the library. She struggled to concentrate as she watched Connie check her appearance fifteen times, swap her shoes four, and change her coat three. She was about to change it for a fourth time when a knock on the door stopped her, she took a deep breath and walked over to the door.

"Come in Fulton I'll just grab my bag." Fulton stepped into the room and greeted Julie and watched Connie as she threw everything into her bag.

This had been an hour ago and as she walked into the shopping mall she was a little disappointed with his creativity. What could they do in a shopping mall other than shop she felt awkward taking him around women's clothes. He had a small smile on his face but his eyes were telling her something else, he was up to something and she was sure of it.

He took hold of her hand and brought her towards the cupcake stall where he nodded to the girl in the stand.

"Hey Felicia," she greeted the tall dark haired woman. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Hey Connie and yeh I've been here since October, It's my own cupcake stand I guess my baby brother never mentioned it." Felicia Reed was four years older than Fulton. She had the same dark hair, brown eyes and height, whereas Fulton was into rock and punk his sister was an ex ballet dancer who preferred music much quieter and more classical.

"I'd ask why you were both here but of course I already know." She winked at Fulton who smirked. Connie watched as Felicia bent down and handed a Connie a piece of paper. "Okay Connie welcome to the malls first ever treasure hunt. You'll be given five clues each clue will lead you to a shop and the final shop will give you a clue to where your treasure will be. The clues start off easy and get harder the two of you will need to work together to answer the clues." Connie grinned looking at the Reed siblings before glancing up at Fulton.

"Was this your idea?" the shyer bash brother nodded, "yeah I got Felicia to help with the clues so I could play along. I do know the last answer though so you'll have to get that one on your own."

"Oh cool, okay then the first clue is this… if you want to cook a meal then you'll need me. If the children are going to bed then you'll need me. If you want to spell a word you'll need me and if you want to know more on a famous person then you need me. What am I?" The two stood frowning reading the clue once more.

"I think I've got it." Connie said nothing waiting for Fulton to continue. "If you want to a cook a meal you read a cook book, if children are going to bed then you'll read them a bed time story, if you want to spell a word you get a dictionary and if you want to know more on a famous person you read their biography."

"Oh of course so it's all down to books so we need to go to a book store."

"Exactly and I think I no which book store as well… A-Z Books." Connie's eyes widened and as they said good bye to Felicia they took each other's hands and ran to the book store that had been in the mall for so long. It had been passed down through the family and now a couple owned the store since the previous owners retired. They entered the book store and headed straight towards the tills.

"Hi how can I help?" as the blonde woman behind the till.

"Hello we're here for the next clue from Felicia." The blonde smiled and picked up the clue hidden behind the tills and handed it to Fulton who thanked her and together they left the shop.

"So what does the next one say?"

"Okay, well done on getting the first clue, as a hockey player safety is important, you can break a bone, dislocate a joint and knock yourself unconscious. Being young your bones are strong but as you get older they weaken, so you have to start popping the pills. Okay its official my sister has lost it." he read the clue a few more times but couldn't understand what she meant.

"Do you think it's something to do with being healthy?" Fulton shrugged muttering the clue once again. "Hold on my mother takes cod liver oil tablets and magnesium tablets you don't think the popping pills are to do with health medication?"

"I dunno it could do. But I thought you take calcium for strengthening your bones."

"You do and you can take supplements of calcium for stronger bones." Connie explained. "I think we should try that shop, Holland and Barrett they may have the next clue." Fulton didn't disagree and followed Connie into the store as she walked up to man in the aisle he chose to look at some of the products they had to offer. The clue did seem to fit the functions of this store but it was a little tricky to understand.

"Fulton!" he looked up to see Connie waving a piece of paper he waited for her to walk on over and together they looked at the next clue. "Rock, pop, jazz and classic these are all types of…"

"Music," they said together and headed straight to Rock Out, Fulton had spent many times in the shop with Portman in the last few years. His neighbour Ricky Vaughan worked here and it was obvious that Felicia would have gone to Rock Out to give the clue then any of the other music shops in the mall.

They were right once again and Ricky handed the clue over to Connie who tried to work it out while Fulton and Ricky bonded. After a few minutes of slating one another they said their goodbyes and Connie directed them to the next shop. The clue had been pretty simple to understand. 'paint your face with the colours of the world, give yourself the look of a sexy mistress or the look of a secretary, your look can be defined by a bit of blush, a little red lippy and sweet scent of satisfaction as the look will give you anything.' The fact that Felicia had used the saying 'The look' several times and the most popular make up store happened to be called The Look it wasn't a coincidence.

"Have you enjoyed yourself Con?" Fulton asked as they walked to The Look for their final clue.

"Yeah I'll be honest I was a little disappointed when you were taking me to the mall cause I was like how is this a date but you've managed to put a treasure hunt in it. I'm very impressed." Fulton smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"Full of surprises me Moreau you'd be surprised."

"I'd be what? Surprised that you're full of surprises or that I'm surprised that I'll be surprised that you're full of surprises?" she asked cheekily watching as the familiar look of confusion appeared on his face.

"I'm not surprised that I'm confused," he laughed shaking his head.

"I'm not surprised that you're confused either." She chuckled as they walked into the shop and Connie walked straight up to the counter asking for the next clue. When it was handed to her she smiled and frowned when she read the clue. "You can't help me with this can you?" Fulton shook his head smiling. "If it wasn't for the beginning there'd be no end. Give us a clue Fulton."

"That is your clue," he laughed and she pouted sitting down on the benches. "Fine the beginning of the clues was where?"

She sat confused for a few moments before realization dawned on her. "You've had me running around in a huge circle haven't you?" Fulton laughed and nodded knowing she had worked the final clue out. "C'mon lets go back to your sister to get our prize." Still amused he followed Connie all the way back to Felicia's Cupcake stall, upon seeing his sister he nodded to her and she smiled inviting them over.

"I guess you worked them all out then?"

"Yes, you both had me running around in circles didn't you?" the siblings nodded and smiled but Connie couldn't pretend to be angry anymore and smiled. "It was nice but it should have been so obvious that I'd be coming back here."

"It really should of been Connie. Now wait here I've got your prize." She bent down and picked up a box of cupcakes with the name Connie written on top. "If you get food poisoning from them then it's not my fault Fulton made them." Connie looked up to Fulton who was now scowling at his sister as a faint blush appeared once more on his cheeks and neck darkening a little as he smiled shyly down at Connie.

"Thank you," she whispered stepping on to her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. He continued to smile and took hold of her hand as Connie took the cupcakes in her other hand.

"You'll have to let me know what they are like Connie if there good I'll be getting someone to bake more for the stall."

"I look forward to my pay check sister,"

"Ha!" they waved goodbye as they made their way out of the mall walking steadily back to Eden Hall.

"Here have a cupcake if I fall ill at least I'll have someone to share being ill with."

"Oh Connie aren't you so generous and for the record I can bake I just don't tell anyone because then it's not expected of me all the time." Connie laughed shaking her head and they sat on a bench eating one of the cupcakes. She was surprised when she opened the box to see they were fully iced in blue, pink and yellow with sprinkles on top.

"These look amazing," she said picking up a pink one and biting right into it icing covering her nose.

"Glad you like them," he laughed using his finger to wipe the icing off her nose before putting it into his mouth. He then picked a blue cupcake and it in to that.

"You've got icing on your lips," she laughed before leaning forward to take it.

"That makes two of us," he whispered and looked straight into her eyes silently asking permission for what he was going to do. When she didn't pull away he leaned in and she closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and she could taste the icing as their lips moved in unison. Sadly the kiss ended too soon for them both as Fulton pulled back in need of air. "Maybe once all this is over I could take you on a proper date."

"I'd like that," she said quietly smiling before taking another bite of her cupcake. "And bring cupcakes." Fulton laughed and nodded his head taking a bite out of his own.

"Do us a favour though tell my sister they were horrible." Connie nodded and snuggled into the embrace of Fulton behind her and sighed.

Fulton walked her back to her dorm room and he bent down to kiss her once more before saying goodbye and walking to his room.

Connie sighed happily as she walked into the room and fell on to the bed smiling. It was only half 3 but she had enjoyed her few hours with Fulton and the words from early, "Maybe once all this is over I could take you on a proper date" was still ringing in her ears. She couldn't wait for all the dates to be over with so she could have another with Fulton. She opened her draw to her bedside table as Julie walked through the door.

"Your back was it a good date?"

"Amazing I'll write it up and then you can see for yourself." She took out her book and pen and began to write…

When Fulton asked me on the date he was playful but not very romantic, we had just finished practise and he joked around but finally told me to be ready for 12 pm. As we left the room he complimented my appearance saying I looked beautiful and took my hand. We talked comfortably all the way to the Mall where he turned in. At first I was a little disappointed because I thought he had brought me shopping but I was surprised when he took me to the new cupcake stall that his sister Felicia owned. It was then things became interesting. She explained to me that the two of us would be going on a treasure hunt in the Mall. We were going to be given five clues and each clue would take us to a shop. The last clue would direct us to where the prize would await. Excited about the idea we started on the first clue. The whole idea was Fulton's and with help from his sister who wrote the clues and distributed them out to the stores. He explained that he got his sister to write the clues so he could play along. I was told however that Fulton knew where to go on the last clue and I had to work that one out.

The first clue took us to A-Z books, once here we were given the hardest of all the clues but eventually discovered that we needed to go to Holland and Barrett. We ended up in Rock Out and The Look where we got our final clue that read.

If it wasn't for the beginning there'd be no end. I struggled with this clue but with an added clue from Fulton I realised that I had been led in a huge circle and our prize was back where we started at Felicia's Cupcake Stall. Laughing at me Felicia handed us 6 free cupcakes and these cupcakes had been made by Fulton who didn't look impressed with his sister for spilling that detail. I think he hoped to keep it quiet. We said our goodbyes and headed out of the mall back to Eden Hall. On our way back I stopped and decided that we should sit down and eat a cupcake that Fulton made. I was so impressed with how they looked and they tasted delicious. This was where the date took a different turn he silently asked me if it was okay and then he kissed me, we kissed for a little while and when we pulled back and he told me that once all these dates were over with he would take me on an official one. Happily we walked back to Eden Hall holding hands, he made sure I got to my dorm room and kissed me once more saying goodbye he headed back to his dorm. It was a really lovely and fun date and I enjoyed myself immensely.

I would rate Fulton on Romance: as a 9. He did all the right moves taking hold of my hand, wrapping his arm around me, kissing me sweetly. He was super sweet and I was surprised when I found out that he had made the cupcakes himself and not got them off his sister.

I would rate Fulton on Creativity: as a 10. I mean really who'd think to cook six cupcakes and then think up the idea of a treasure hunt throughout the Mall. When he took me to the mall I thought he brought me there to go shopping but I was so surprised that he had thought up this.

I would rate Fulton on effort: as an 8. He baked me cupcakes instead of paying his sister to give me six. Now that's effort, to improve it he could have had more input in the creation of the treasure hunt. But he did make the effort to meet me, and walk me to and fro.

I would rate Fulton on being a gentleman: as an 8. He was polite caring and allowed me to work things out on my own. He was also affectionate and caring. Fulton is a gentle giant but he is quite sly and playful which takes away the some of the gentlemanly actions but if you took away those actions of Fulton he'd not be Fulton.

I would rate the date: as an 8. I enjoyed the treasure hunt and being in Fulton's company the date was creative and fun. To improve it he could of allowed us to have dinner in the Mall and he could have tried to organise transport to take us there.

Now the date is done I would rate how I feel: as an 8. It was a lot of fun and the challenge of it all was enjoyable. The kiss was sweet and I really liked his cupcakes.

Overall Fulton scores a total of: 51

Connie re-read what she had put and smiled before throwing the book over to Julie who had sat watching the TV. She jumped a little when the book hit her but quickly recovered eager to read what she had written. Once she had read everything Connie saw her look up wide eyed.

"Seriously he wants to take you on an official date once these are all finished?" Connie nodded and Julie squealed as she jumped on the bed. "I'm happy for you Connie this date game has worked in your favour."

"I know I couldn't believe it when he said that I was like Oh My God!" she laughed taking the book and placing it in her draw.

"Let's have a look at these cupcakes then?" Connie picked up the box and handed it to Julie and heard her gasp as she looked at the box inside.

"Damn these are impressive. Who knew Fulton could bake!"

"I know he said I have to say they're horrible so his sister doesn't force him to make them for her stall,"

"You'll have to share one with me later Moreau." She handed the box back and Connie shuffled over to give Julie more space.

"You know Fulton has done both his dates so we'll have a sub total of his now."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I think Fulton will be glad that it is over and done with so he can relax and laugh at the others as they stress about it."

"Lucky for him, we've still plenty of dates to go on,"

"Woo lucky for us," they both laughed and settled down to watch the film on the TV. Connie sat smiling she was glad to have had the day with Fulton and she was now looking forward for her next date with him, yes this idea of hers was truly brilliant.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review**


	9. Guy and Julie

**Here is the next date, I'll be honest I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I just don't think the date was very good nor do I think I did a good enough job writing the date. But I guess that's up to you to decide.**

* * *

Guy and Julie

"I hate science I hate it with every fibre of my being. Why did I even take science? I don't like Biology I hate Chemistry and I can't be bothered with Physics. Why did you just not take Sport you silly girl. You enjoy doing physical activity you play Hockey so why did you think science would be a wise idea." Julie sat and scowled as she watched her science teacher talk about chemical equations, she really did hate science she had never been interested in it. She could read any book for her Literature class; she had chosen to take both English's but trying to work out why it was a good idea to continue doing the sciences was something she couldn't fathom out. She looked to the side of her and smiled maybe she took science because Guy Germaine was in her class. He was her term partner and together they'd be working on the experiment the teacher was demonstrating. As she watched him pour the liquid into the powder she placed her head into her hands and let out a sigh that only Guy would hear. And he did. He looked over at her amused shaking his head as he smirked.

"Why did you take science if you don't enjoy it?" she heard him ask.

"I get good grades in it and colleges like it but I really hate it," she watched as his chest vibrated with his silent laughter and smiled.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day Julie," he whispers as the teacher pauses from his demonstration to speak to a student who entered the room.

"Not quite sure yet, you know me I take every day as it comes." She said before standing up to collect the equipment; she hadn't been paying enough attention to know the ingredients so she left Guy to collect those. When she returned back she looked at her friend who had glanced over to Adam who was nodding at him. Confused she sat down and looked between the two before Adam smiled and turned away to focus on his partner.

"What was all that about?"

"Well I had made plans with Adam today but the weather is perfect for what I have planned, so I asked him if we could reschedule and he was fine with it." Julie nodded and plugged the Bunsen burner into the gas pipe.

"Jules if you have no plans would you like to go on a date tonight?"

"I should have guessed that's what you were planning but yes Guy Germaine I'll go on a date with you." Guy smiled and went to collect the ingredients for their experiment. When he wasn't looking she glanced towards the window and frowned, she watched as the wind hit the trees ferociously. He had said the weather was perfect for what he had planned but with strong winds she wasn't sure what he could possibly have planned.

"So Germaine details?" the mixture of ingredients where boiling over the Bunsen burner and there was nothing to do other than measure out the magnesium copper.

"Well this is the last class of the day, so if I say we meet at 5, will you be ready for then?" Julie nods and he continues telling her to wear something warm because the wind was strong and that would be all she needed. Julie smiled, she was glad he had planned to have the date on a Tuesday afternoon because Connie's last period was a free one and she had planned to watch a film in their room.

The class passed quickly for Julie and she hurried back to her dorm and flung open the door.

"Date with Guy and he's picking me up in one hour!" she told her friend who blinked at her before grinning madly.

"When did he ask you on a date, details before you get ready?"

"We were sat in science and I was so bored and wondering why I had chosen that subject and Guy laughed at me, after I collected the Bunsen burner he asked if I wanted to go on a date because I had already said I wasn't doing anything this afternoon. But it was weird he said the weather was perfect for what he had planned." Connie frowned at the last piece of information and looked straight out of the window. The wind had calmed a little but it was still blustery for beginning of November.

"Can you believe it's nearly been a month since we went on our first dates?" Julie's eyes widened and shook her head before opening her wardrobe.

"He said to wear something warm because it's windy. So that means he's obviously been hoping for it to be windy."

"Why don't you wear that dark green turtle neck jumper you own with a pair of jeans and some boots? You can always put that green trench coat on over it.

Julie stopped and nodded before pulling out two pair of jeans, one was cream that settled snugly on her hips and was tight around her lower legs, and the other pair was denim blue with gems around the pockets and a zip at the bottom that could be opened or kept fastened. Connie looked between the two before pointing to the cream ones.

"What shall I do with my hair Connie?"

"Easy put it up, it's windy out so you don't want it blowing in your face." Julie nodded and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she was brushing her hair and putting it in a simple ponytail.

"Connie how long has you known Guy?"

"Erm… for years, we went to kindergarten together and I was friends with Charlie before that and Guy and Charlie became really good friends in kindergarten so I became friend with him too." Julie nodded and sat next to Connie she had decided to go without lip-gloss, she hated it when her hair got stuck to her lips and became sticky.

The two girls continued to talk before a knock on the door stopped them both. Julie stood up pulled down her top and opened the door.

"Hey Julie, these are for you." He handed her a beautiful bouquet of yellow Lilies. Julie beamed and took them from his hand.

"They're beautiful Guy thank you. I'll just find a vase to put them in and we'll set off."

"You two get off and I'll find a vase for you. If you start looking for one you'll miss the date. Go on and enjoy yourselves." Connie said taking the flowers out of Julie's hand and smiling at the two of them.

"So what's in the bag?" Julie asked now noticing the back pack on his back.

"You'll see soon enough," he winked and took hold of her hand pulling her out of the school.

Julie was lost she had never been this far into Minnesota before and had no idea where they were going but she got the impression that Guy new exactly where to go. As they rounded a corner Julie saw a park and the memory of Connie telling her about visiting this park when she was a child.

"_When you were a kid Jules what did you do for fun?" Connie asked as she painted her finger nails. Charlie and Fulton had left and this had caused a huge rift between the Ducks. _

"_I played with my brothers, went swimming, went Ice Skating you know all the normal things. There were a lot of theme parks I could go to and I was always busy, why?"_

"_I just wondered, I mean you're the female cake eater of the group. I know Adam had a lavish upbringing and he had so much fun but never came down town and went to the arcades or the parks or anything."_

"_I went to parks but it was rare, we had a big back yard so I played in their a lot. We had swings slides, jungle gyms so we didn't need to go to the park." Julie said thinking; she had always had money and had heard from Adam that the original ducks were not from a well off background. "Did you go to the park much?"_

_Connie nodded, "we spent so much time at the park. I was the only girl so I learnt to play hard if I wanted to win anything. Charlie and I had grown up together and the park was our place, it was the first place our mothers would look for us if we were out and nearly all the time they'd find us there. The park holds so many memories. We'd roll down the hills, fly kites, race through the park on our bikes. When we learnt to skate we swapped bikes for rollerblades and continued doing what we did. If we weren't at the park then we'd be at the pond where we would practice."_

_Julie nodded, she had never really had friends like that, and because she was born into a wealthy family all her friends were wealthy. "You know when I first met you guys I thought I had made a huge mistake leaving my team back in Maine. I had never hung out with anyone like you before; the only ones I could relate too were Adam, Luis and Kenny."_

_"I can imagine; kids like us weren't your typical athletes. We'd get into fights, jump on one another. Where you and Adam were a little more reserved." _

"_Do you blame us you guys where mad, and I could tell you hadn't come from a wealthy upbringing." Connie smiled and nodded. She wasn't bothered that she didn't have the money, she had still had a good childhood and had fun and there were so many memories that come from it._

"_Remind me to take you to the park one day, we can feed the ducks," Connie winked and Julie agreed forcing the brunette to make a promise to feed the ducks. _

"Guy, where at the park that the ducks used to play in aren't we?" Guy nodded and asked her how she knew of that. She explained to him the conversation she had with Connie a few years previous and nodded.

"We were rubbish at hockey but we were tough, we once through half pint in to that pond over there. He came out looking like a drowned rat. It was quite funny really."

"Sorry who is half pint?"

"Oh yeah, half pint is Peter Marks he was the shortest member of the team but had a mouth on him, gobbing off all the time. He's like a shorter version of Portman," laughed Guy who then heard his name called. Both Julie and Guy turned around and he waved. "Speak of the devil," he winked.

"Hey up Pete, how you been man?" Julie stood quietly to the side and glanced at Peter. He was handsome with a cheeky expression, the leather jacket looked worn and he did resemble a Portman.

"I'm not too bad man but I hear your doing better, never thought I'd see you in a preppy school like Eden Hall,"

"Not too bad, classes are a drag. We've had a new coach for quite a while now so things are going well."

"Aye Charlie said you had a new coach. Spazway didn't like him to begin with, did he?" the two conversed for a little more before Peter turned to Julie.

"So man you gonna introduce me to the lovely lady beside you?"

"Pete this is Julie Gaffney our goalie."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled and Peter greeted her the same before turning back to Guy smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"It's not what you're thinking man; get your mind out of the gutter." He explained the dating challenge and he laughed.

"You've no chance bro you're as romantic as a flat tire, I'd give it to either Cake Eater or Spazway. So anyway you not back with Con yet?"

"Nar man, Con and I are through for good it's been over a year now and we're happy just being friends."

"So your giving Fult a chance, that's awfully kind of you man." Julie and Guy laughed and nodded.

"I would be if Fult grew some balls and asked her out, anyway what about you now, you seeing anyone?" Peter smirked and nodded.

"Banging Tammy me man, her mothers in an up raw can't stand the idea of her precious daughter dating a punk like me."

"You pulled Tammy, yeah right man the girl isn't blind," but Pete laughed and pulled out his phone and showed him the pictures.

"Damn, lucky basted; she was always a fit piece. If I look back she always had things for the bigger guys, had a thing for Fult at one time."

"Rebellious streak in her, has a thing for the bad guys." He winked and Guy laughed. "Well man I'll let you have your little date, I've gotta go meet Tam now anyway. Call for me when Christmas break starts, get all us ex duckies together and see if this preppy school has stopped you from getting your arses whooped," Peter laughed smacked Guy on the back.

"Nice to meet you too Julie, don't be a stranger around here we'll teach you all how to play district 5 style." Julie grinned.

"I look forward to it, and it was nice meeting you too."

As Peter walked away Guy turned to her and laughed, "You have just met half pint. I feel sorry for you."

"He wasn't that bad, quite funny actually. His girlfriend is really pretty though."

"Yeah Tam was nice but I always found her a bit up herself. Between you and me he's probably only with her cause she's a dolly piece and she'll be with him to piss of her mother. To him it'll be just sex." Julie nodded and they made their through the park.

"Who's Spazway?"

"Charlie, he'd always screw things up so we called him Spazway." Julie nodded and said no more as Guy took her off the path on the grass where he took up a hill.

"Are we rolling down the hill?" she asked cheekily and Guy laughed but shook his head. They reached the top of the hill and placed the bag on the ground. Julie watched as he lifted out two packets and as she peered her eyes widened and then she grinned. They were going to fly a kite. It was the perfect weather for kite flying.

"Would you like the yellow one or the blue one?" she looked between the two and chose the yellow one.

"Now have you ever flown a kite before?" Julie shook her head and listened carefully as he explained the basics of how to fly a kite. She watched him pull the kite out of the wrapper, unfolded it and allowed it to fly into the air. When the wind caught it he pulled on the string and held it high in the sky.

"Your go then?" Julie looked at the kite and then down to Guy and frowned.

"I just do what you did yes?" Guy nodded and watched as she removed the kite out of the packaging and followed the same steps that Guy had done. She flew the kite into the air and stared at the handle.

"Guy!" he looked over and grabbed hold of the handle and helped bring it down to her level and she was now in control.

"Hold it like this and pull it towards you when it goes too far up and it'll lower it." Julie nodded and smiled.

They continued to fly the kites before Guy lowered the kite into his arms and smiled at her. "Do you want a bite to eat?"

"What you got?" she asked watching the kite fly in to the air.

"Well we have soda, and some more soda plus we have some sandwiches and some iced buns and a banana each." He said guiltily looking at the selection of food. "Sorry I didn't have a lot of time to plan food."

"That'll be fine, but Guy how do I bring the kite down." They both looked up at the kite and Guy explained the way to bring it down once more and when it finally reached her hand she placed it in the bag for safe keeping. She didn't want it flying away without her holding it; she'd look a bit stupid running after it.

"Sandwich?" she nodded and took the sandwich out of his hands.

"Guy… tell me about your life before the Goodwill games."

"I dunno where to start," he said, "You probably know most of it."

Julie shrugged and urged him to talk and so he did. He told her everything from his childhood to meeting the ducks and becoming a part of the hockey team. He told her how rubbish they were and what had happened to all the previous coaches before Bombay turned up. He then told her about Bombay and how he wanted them to cheat to win but they didn't and slowly the team progressed and won a game. He told her about the members of the gang she had never met and then he told her about winning the championship and the summer that followed.

"Oh wow, that sounds amazing it's a shame that we didn't get to share that with you. When we joined the team we thought we were joining a group of people who had been put together by the promoters like we had but then we quickly realised this wasn't the case and we were going to integrated into an already functioning hockey team. It was hard because we didn't fit in and we knew this, but lucky for us you all accepted us and we became a force to be reckoned with. But why did only half of the team attend the Goodwill games?"

"Simple really, Tammy and Tommy where figure skaters and only did it for the one year. Also you can probably guess that their mother didn't want them too. Terry and Tommy where also too young to join the team, they were a year younger than we were. Karp and Peter just weren't bothered about it. They didn't think it was all that good and Peter had some family problems to sort out so he decided to stay home for that as well."

"Do you think they feel like we replaced them?"

"Sometimes I think they do but they accept it. Jesse didn't want to come to Eden Hall so I don't think Terry feels too bad about not being in the team." Julie nodded and smiled finishing her soda. "Are you ready to go back now because it's getting dark?"

"Yeah okay then,"

"By the way the kite is for you to keep. If you'd like it. When these dates are over and done with we can come kite flying more."

"I'd really like that,"

The two walked back to campus hand in hand not saying much just enjoying each other's company in silence. Eventually though Julie spoke.

"Thank you for the date Guy,"

"You're welcome, I know it's not the best but it was different and I'm sorry it wasn't very long as well." Julie smiled up at him but said nothing; giving nothing away.

They arrived back at Eden Hall 20 minutes later; it had gotten dark and quite cold. The beginning of November was showing to be a very bitter one, they hurried in doors and stood in the hallway of the dorms shivering.

"I hate winter about as much as you hate science," groaned Guy and Julie laughed nodding. They walked back to the dorm and finally when they were stood outside of her dorm room Guy leaned in and kissed her cheek wishing her a good night he smiled before placing the kite in her hands and headed in the direction he had just come from.

"Your back and is that a kite?" Connie said springing off the bed.

"No it's a pig of course it's a kite what does it look like," Julie joked while Connie rolled her eyes.

"So tell me all about it?"

"You'll just have to wait and read about it," she winked, "by the way did you find a vase for my flowers?" Connie nodded and pointed to the desk where a pink vase with silver swirls was filled with a bunch of yellow lilies.

Julie smiled before standing and picking up her note book she turned to the page with the name Guy Germaine and began to write...

This has to be the weirdest way to ask a person out on a date but Guy actually asked me out after laughing at me in our science class. He asked me if I had any plans and when I went to collect our science equipment he asked me out on a date after changing his plans with Adam. He had only left me one clue and that was the weather was perfect for what he had planned. He was going to turn up at my dorm at 5 o'clock and hour after classes had finished.

When he arrived at my dorms he had the most beautiful yellow lilies in his hands. We left the dorm room and I was instantly lost but he knew exactly where he was going, eventually we pulled up at a place I had heard before. We were stood outside the entrance of the central park in Minnesota, the park I had heard the original ducks discus. While we walked through the park I was introduced to one of the original ducks named Peter Marks. The three of us talked and then he left and Guy and I continued on our journey. Guy pulled me up this hill and when we reached the top we stopped and pulled out two kites. We were going to fly kites. After showing me what to do and then having to help me do it, the two of us were now flying kites. I had never flown a kite before and I was actually really enjoying it, it was a little tricky to start with but eventually I mastered it. We had flown the kites for some time when Guy suggested food, he had brought along some sandwiches, some bottles of soda and some fruit. It wasn't much but it was nice and while we ate we talked.

We talked about everything from his childhood and the ducks to my family life before the ducks. Time had passed and we decided to head back to campus as we walked, Guy gave me his gloves as the temperature had dropped significantly, it had quickly turned dark and it was a cold winters night. Arriving back at campus we stood cold in the hallway but he walked me back to my dorm and kissed my cheek gave me a soft smile and handed me the kite I had flown. I had enjoyed the evening spent with Guy, it was so much fun and I learnt more about my fellow team mate.

I would rate Guy on romance: as a 9. He was sweet; got me some flowers gave me his gloves on the way home and kissed me on the cheek when we arrived back at the dorms.

I would rate Guy on Creativity: as an 8. The kite flying was different I have never heard anyone fly a kite on a date but it was something you do with a small child.

I would rate Guy on effort: as a 5. He had bought two kites and some flowers and that was it. He had just changed his plans so he could ask me on a date, he didn't seem all that prepared and the food proved that. If the weather hadn't been gusty then the date just wouldn't have worked and I wonder what he'd have done.

I would rate Guy on being a Gentleman: as a 10. He made all the right moves, he held my hand when we went to the park and held it again on the way home. He was sweet, kissed my cheek when he brought me back to my dorm room. He was just a complete gentleman.

I would rate the date: as a 7. Guy was a complete gentleman and really sweet, but the overall idea even though it was good let him down and so did the effort he put into it. He had dropped lucky with the weather.

Now the date is finished I would rate how I feel as: a 7. Guy was really sweet and it was fun but there was a lot lacking from the date.

Overall Guy scores a total of: 46

Julie read over her description and sighed, Guy was a real gentlemen but the idea he had come up with lacked any effort and that had brought his score down. She handed the book to Connie who read it.

"It's a shame Guy didn't put a lot of effort in. All he needed to do was take you for some food or taken you to the arcades his effort would have gone up. I think he just panicked and that's the result of your date." Julie nodded agreeing. "But on an interesting note you met Peter Marks."

"I did, he is so like Portman it's strange, he said he was dating Tammy Duncan," at this Connie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But when I asked Guy he laughed and said he was probably with her for sex and because she was a stunner and she was with him because he was rebellious."

"Yeah that sounds about right for those two. I'd love to see her mother's reaction when she found out but I just hope Peter wraps it before he taps it if you get my jist." Julie laughed and nodded. "Last thing she's going to want; being pregnant and fat."

"I'm a little disappointed in Guy. He put loads off effort in your date and very little effort in my date."

"I think he wanted to do something different that we had never done before and he really had to think about it. I gave him a score of 45 and you gave him a score of 46 so overall he got a score of 91 out of 120. So he's quite a bit behind Fulton who has a score of 104!"

"Oh dear," laughed Julie rolling her eyes before leaning back to watch the film Connie had on. "What you watching?"

"Breakfast club, it's a story about five kids who have detention on a Saturday. They come from different groups of society and they realise they have more than detention on a Saturday in common." Julie nodded and said no more as she watched Andrew Clark take his lunch out of his bag. When she looked over at Connie she chuckled, Connie was sat mouthing the words as the cast said them. She turned back to the TV and sighed. Guy may not have been very creative but the date was good, it just didn't live up to the challenge.

* * *

**It's been a while since I did science so I kind of just went with it, hell don't even know if Magnesium Copper combines with any powder. Also have never flown a kite but I think I understand it. If what I wrote was right then I have, if what I wrote was wrong then I haven't haha. Hopefully no grammar or spelling mistakes but I doubt that. I ALWAYS seem to miss something.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Russ and Connie

**Woo double figures :) okay this one is slightly different to the way the previous ones have been written. It's not as long so I'd love to hear if you prefer this chapter layout to the other one? I've gotten rid of bits and pieces of text that I don't think was needed, so i'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Russ and Connie

"Have you worked out what we're doing yet Con?" Connie shook her head, Russ had told her very little about her date, all he had told her to wear summer clothes and to bring a towel. The description was annoying, no clue where they were going and when he had turned up he smiled and took her arm and together they left their dorm rooms and out into the parking lot where they took Russ car.

30 minutes later they were still driving and Connie was still none the wiser. She looked over to Russ and smiled his eyes were shinning with excitement and she could feel herself becoming excited.

"Nope, are you going to give me a clue to where we're going?"

"Nope," a noise from the back of her throat showed her annoyance of not knowing but Russ wasn't bothered, and his grin broadened.

"Well then are we near yet?"

"Another 15 to 20 minutes yet but you'll see it before we get there," Connie frowned, she was intrigued to what he had said, what would someone see before they got to it. Shrugging her shoulders she snuggled into the leather car seat and looked out of the window watching the cars whizzing past her, before thinking back to the day Russ had asked her to go on a date.

_If there was no game then Sundays were a chill day for the ducks, it was rare that the coach would schedule a practice session on Sunday so they were able to do as they pleased. _

_Julie heard rumours that the male Ducks were preparing for their dates and instantly told Connie the news._

"_How did you find out?" _

"_I overheard Kenny telling Guy about all the lads devising ideas. I tell you Con I've never seen them so focused on something other than Hockey." The two girls laughed, it was well known that the guys lost interest quickly in a project that didn't involve ice and blades._

"_Did you hear Kenny say anything about his dates?"_

"_Yes, they were walking away from me when they were talking so I only heard Kenny say do you know her shoe size. I never caught what Guy said."_

_Connie frowned, "what could he have planned that involved someone's shoe size," Julie shrugged thinking the same thing._

_A knock at the door stopped them both and Julie climbed off her bed to answer it. Russ smiled, before entering the room. "Hey Cat Lady, hey Con how are you both?"_

"_I'm good thanks Russ, how are you?"_

"_All the better for seeing you," he joked before taking a seat on the end of Julie's bed. _

"_Are you here for a flying visit or have you a reason for enlightening us with your presence."_

_Russ chuckled but nodded, "when do I come to visit you two without a reason behind it." it was true, Russ was notorious for showing up at their door asking for peculiar requests, never did he come without a reason behind it._

_He pulled the rucksack he was wearing off his back and placed it on the floor. Unzipping it he pulled out a box of chocolates and handed them to Connie, "it's your lucky day Moreau, how'd you fancy going on a date Saturday." Connie accepted the chocolates with a small laugh. _

"_I'll happily go on a date with you seeing as you've asked so nicely. What do I need to bring with me?" _

"_Summer clothes and a towel," Julie and Connie looked at one in confusion but Russ wouldn't elaborate any further. "I'll see you later ladies the Russ man has to go and his late assignment in History." He bid them farewell, leaving them both in confusion._

"_I dread to think what I'll be doing with summer clothes and a towel." _

Less than a week later she was sat in the passenger seat in a summer dress and strappy sandals stills trying to work out where exactly they were going. She hated secrets, all the Ducks knew this so she was sure Russ was enjoying himself.

"Luck out of my window Connie," frowning she did just that and gasped, in the distance she could see the outlines of the ocean hitting the shore.

"Summer clothes and towel," she said almost jumping out of her seat to get the ocean. Giddy with excitement she bounded out of the car and ran over to the wall looking out to the sea. In the horizon a small sail boat floated along the waves.

Russ chuckled as he watched her; taking out the two beach towels, picnic basket, a rucksack and a parasol he led Connie on to the sand.

"Where do you want to sit?"

She looked around and pointed over to a spot near the wall but not too far from the sea. Russ nodded and together they walked to their spot and smoothed out their beach towels, and Russ buried the base of the parasol in the sand and placed the picnic basket in between them.

"Wish I had brought a bikini now, could have gone in the sea."

"Connie it's beginning of November I can't imagine you want to go swimming in the sea at this time of year." Connie rolled her eyes but secretly agreed, it was a little chilly and she could imagine the sea was like liquid ice.

"So Russ Tyler what have you planned," a sly grin appeared on his face as he took hold of the rucksack and pulled out two buckets and two spades.

"I heard a rumour from Charlie that you were quite a sandcastle builder," Connie nodded smugly taking the yellow bucket and spade. "So, I declare a war. You have an hour to make the best sandcastle you can and I'll do the same and then we'll decide on a winner."

"You're on Tyler, be prepared to lose."

In the next hour the two of them worked in silence creating their sandcastles. Each had a different style and method. Russ was creating an old fashioned medieval castle with large round rustic towers, well as rustic as you could make it with sand. There was a drawbridge and a mote with sea water surrounding the castle with windows on each tower marked by a wet finger. Connie on the other hand focused on a more fairy tale castle. Large towers swirled into a point, with small open doorways and a stair case that spun around the castle up to the main door. Each step was carefully carved out from top to bottom with a finger.

Sea shells placed on the towers finished off Connie's fairy tale sandcastle. Slimy seaweed used as curtain in the window was the finishing touch to Russ' medieval castle. They both stood back and looked at each other's art work and smiled. Picking a winner was almost impossible the castles were so good neither could say who had done a better job and decided it was a draw. Russ rummaged in his rucksack and pulled out his camera taking a couple of snaps the pictures were safely captured on the camera's memory card.

"Fancy a paddle Russ?" asked Connie.

Russ looked down at his castle and remembered the cold water hitting his toes as he dumped his bucket in the cold water collecting the water for his mote and shivered. The water was bitter cold but he hadn't been to the beach in years so nodded. He allowed Connie to take hold of his hand and pull him to the sea.

As soon as they reached the water Connie screeched from the cold and ran out again. "You've dragged me down here Moreau to paddle in the sea and you think you can run out after a slight touch. I don't think so." He raced towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist before throwing her in to the sea. She was able to stay on her feat but as the water splashed upon her thighs she shivered.

She was right when she described it as liquid ice. A wicked gleam sparkled in her eyes and with a quick grab she thrust Russ towards her and he howled in response as he felt the rising water hit his legs.

A swift kick and the icy salt water splattered all over Connie wetting her dress, in revenge she responded with her own kick and for the next few minutes they chased one another kicking the water at the other. Forgetting for the cold for the moment they ran around enjoying themselves laughing at the other as they got wetter.

But when they walked out of the sea they discovered their mistake. The wind hit their wet bodies and droplets of water clinging to their clothes only spurred on the bitter chill as they hurried up to their towels.

"I was going to use this to lie on but now I think I'll use it to get dry," said Russ shivering. Connie nodded unable to say anything with the chattering of her teeth, but through the cold she smiled.

"N-next t-t-time y-you decid-de to d-do this d-do it in t-the s-summer," she muttered wrapping the towel around her shoulders sitting on the sand shaking.

"Will do," he muttered sitting down beside her. Shaking in unison they looked at one another and smiled but the smile quickly turned into laughter, and for the next few moments the two of them just laughed.

"What do you want for dinner then?" he finally asked once the laughter had settled.

"Something warm please," he nodded amused and leaned against the wall smiling. "Russ," he looked up and rose a brow "what's with the parasol?"

"It's something you bring when you go to the beach to keep off the sun but I guess this time of year you don't need a parasol."

She laughed out loud at his reasoning and leaned on the wall to look out to the sea.

"When was the last time you went to the beach?" she asked him softly.

"A couple of years ago," he said quietly "Before I joined the ducks, mum took me and my brothers to the beach for the weekend. We had ice-creams and played on the beach, even paddled in the sea." Russ smiled remembering back to that day in his childhood.

"Charlie's mum took us to the beach a few years ago along with my mother. We had fish and chips for dinner and played beach ball on the sands. We danced in the sea getting completely coated in water. On the way home Charlie and I fell asleep, we were shattered from the day."

The two continued to talk for another five minutes before they stood and tried to dry themselves off once more. Collecting all of their gear they dragged back to Russ' car and placed everything in the boot before heading into the local town. Along the sidewalk there was a large fish and chip shop painted in red. Deciding there was no better place to go for lunch they made their way in side and ordered their meal.

"I've a beach ball in the rucksack that we can use to play ball if you'd like?" Connie nodded and she placed a piece of battered fish into her mouth. "How's all the date's gone so far?"

"To be honest we've both been really surprised with the thought you've all put into them. The dates have been good fun." She told him. "Think I'm slowly gaining weight from all the food I've eaten though."

"Well it's good to know you've eaten well."

"You're not kidding. By the way, thanks for the chocolates they were yummy." Russ nodded and smiled.

"My pleasure."

They finished up their meal and headed back out on to the beach; leaving behind the parasol and towels he took out the flat ball from the rucksack.

"Why is it flat?" she asked as she felt the grains of sand hit her toes.

"Because I couldn't fit everything in if I blew it up before we set off." The reply was simple enough and she said no more.  
Russ blew up the ball until it resembled the beach ball look he placed the cap on to the mouth piece and through it over to Connie who caught it in her hands.

"Whoever drops the ball loses," she said and through the ball in to the air and smacked it with her palm directing it over to Russ who copied her style. Together they hit the ball between each other diving when it flew to the floor and ran backwards when it passed over their heads from a high shot. The cold was no longer a factor as they sweated trying to force the other into making a false move.

After 15 minutes the game was three two to Russ, but when the ball soared over his head he ran to hit it but tripped over his feet and face planted the sand. He could hear Connie laughing as she approached him. Rolling on to his back he laughed along and sat up.

"I guess it's three all now." She nodded before extending a hand to help him up. They were about to start another game when Russ looked out to the sea and saw it was much closer than before.

"I think the sea is telling us it's time to go home," Connie now looked to the ocean and her eyes widened and nodded. The last thing they wanted was to be stuck on the sea when the beach cut off their exit. Running to the stairs with the ball in her hands they exited the beach and climbed in to the car. Sitting back they looked out of the front window and watched the tide slowly make its way towards the wall they sat against only a few hours ago.

Connie drifted off to sleep half way home and Russ looked over and smiled, if she stayed asleep all the way back he would carry her up to her room. It just so happened that the state of sleep was so deep that when he pulled into Eden Hall car park he opened his door and walked around to the passenger seat and carefully lifted her out of the car. He carried her up the stairs and across the corridor until he stood outside of her dorm room. He knocked softly on the door hoping that Julie was in, when the door opened Julie stared at the two in shock but moved away to allow him to enter the room.

"Pull the covers back Jules," when the covers where moved he carefully laid her on to the bed and covered her up with the covers.

"What happened to her?" Julie asked looking at her friend wide eyed.

"Fell asleep on the car journey home, decided to bring her up here instead of waking her up." Julie smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll let her know. Where did you take her?"

"The beach," he grinned, "I'll have to get going Jules got to empty the car before curfew starts." Julie nodded and bid him goodbye before closing the door. She watched Connie sleep before pulling out a book. There was no point waking her friend to find out the details, she'd find out in the morning.

XXX

Connie woke to the sun shining in her eyes, rolling over to face away she felt the chill of the morning on her legs and frowned. Sitting up she looked down to her attire and continued to frown. She was still in her summer dress that she had worn on her date with Russ.

"Morning Connie," Julie yawned.

"Morning?"

"Yes morning, Russ brought you back after your date, you'd fallen fast asleep on the journey home and he didn't want to wake you so he put you in your bed and left. Connie nodded. "So c'mon girl, tell me the details."

"He took me to the beach and we had a sandcastle building competition and then played in the sea but let me tell you this, it was freezing and I was soaked. After that we went to the local fish and chip shop for dinner. After that we played with the ball he had brought and then watched the tide before setting off home." Julie nodded and smiled.

Connie grabbed her book from her bedside table and flicked it open. Picking up a pen she placed it on to her page and begun to write

Russ has always been confident and a bit of a joker so when he asked me out on a date I wasn't surprised with his cheeky attitude. I was told to wear summer clothes and to bring a towel. I had no idea why I needed to have summer clothes on in November but I said no more and dressed like he asked. We sat in Russ' car and he drove to our destination. It took just over an hour to get there, and I was so excited when I saw the sea. Russ took me to a beach. Getting out of the car I looked over the walls and in minutes we were looking for a spot on the sands. For an hour we built sandcastles, it started off as a competition but when time was up it was almost impossible to decide a winner. I wanted to go in to the sea. It had been ages since I'd been at the beach so as soon as I hit the water I ran back out because the water was so cold. Unfortunately Russ wouldn't allow it and forced me back in, we played around in the sea for around ten to fifteen minutes so when we left we were absolutely frozen. Sitting back in our spot with the towels wrapped around our soaked bodies we waited for us to warm up.

Eventually we dried off and walked into town to have some dinner. We went to the local fish and chip shop and had dinner there. I didn't need to pay for the lunch because Russ said I wasn't allowed and he paid for it. After lunch we went back on to the beach and played with a beach ball, the point of the game was to not let the ball drop to the floor. It ended up being 3 all, a final game was unavailable because the tide was already on its way in and we didn't really want to be stuck on the sands with the sea surrounding us.

Once back in the car we sat and watched the tide before heading home. I fell asleep on the journey home and instead of waking me up he carried me up to my dorm room and placed me in bed.

Overall I had a really good day but I suggest next time we do it we go in the summer, when it's a bit warmer.

I would rate Russ on Romance: as an 8. The reason for this scoring is mainly for the chocolates he gave me when he asked me on the date, his playful behaviour and the fact that he carried me up to my bed when I fell asleep. To gain a high score possibly more compliments and a little more contact like holding hands and a hug.

I would rate Russ on Creativity: as a 10. Going to the beach for a date is an amazing idea, we did all the traditional things one does on the beach like play with a ball, go in the sea and build a sandcastle. The only negative would be the time of year but I won't grade him down for that on this section.

I would rate Russ on effort: as a 9. The planned the route, he also planned the activates to do on the beach but he was far too worried about what I wanted to do. To receive a higher grade I'd suggest making a more structured plan instead of trying to work out what I want.

I would rate Russ on being a Gentlemen: as a 9. He was sweet, funny kind, he paid for the bill and he also carried me back to my dorm. He told me to wear summer clothes but it was freezing cold, he could have brought a spare coat or brought two towels.

I would rate the date: as a 9. The date was really good fun and Russ put a lot of effort into the date, and it was also really creative. The only problem I had on the date was the lack of sense when it came to planning a beach trip in November. If you're going to go somewhere think about how the weather could impact it.

Now the date is done I would rate how I feel at the end: as an 8. The date was fun it, brought back an aspect of my childhood that I enjoyed. However I'm not sure why he brought a picnic basket.

In total I have graded Russ with a total of: 53 points.

Connie closed the book and passed it to Julie who read what she had written.

"Don't you normally use a picnic basket to carry food?" Connie nodded. "But he didn't use it?"

"No, he brought one out with him but never brought any food out, so I don't really know why he brought it." Julie laughed but shrugged.

"I think Russ could be one of the highest marked."

"I thought that when I counted it all up." Said Connie, "If I'm honest I'm surprised he did so well." The two girls shared a laugh. Sighing they climbed out of bed and stretched, they had practice in half an hour and they needed to be ready for a gruelling session.

* * *

**Let's just imagine that that Eden Hall is an hour away from the beach yeah ;) probably isn't but I've no idea so it's near the beach haha. Please don't have ago if it isn't just accept the story as it is pleaseee.**

**Okay guys and gals please review, see you soon :)**


End file.
